Provocative Nightmare
by aimeeshii
Summary: A male who keeps to himself slowly falls into a spiral of embarrassing moments, feelings and the haze of lust, all thanks to a new student that continues to pester him. D18 AU
1. Love Bites

**Warnings: **this story will contain sexual content.

**Beta'd by fuwacchi.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter one—Love Bites

I knew that the perplexed expression upon my face was going to stay for a few minutes as I sat up in bed that particular morning. There wasn't anything significantly different from my usual routine; I hadn't been woken up by an odd noise or an intruder. It wasn't the uncomfortable feeling down below nor the fluffy bird that was automatically making itself comfortable in my hair. I could feel a strange sensation upon my neck, almost as if it was throbbing. Quickly tracing my finger over the tender section of flesh, I noted down there was nothing abnormal; no scratches or gashes. My gaze lingered on my finger for a few moments. I looked at it questionably, practically expecting it to speak up and tell me what was wrong. After kicking that strange thought out of my mind, I mentally shrugged the feeling off of my shoulders before getting ready for my day. It wasn't deemed worthy of more than a few minutes of my time.

As I showered, I hadn't noticed anything different about my body. There was a possibility that I might've had a growth spurt and only became aware of it, but then I would've been feeling awkward all over. I doubted whether I could have grown only in my neck, making myself look similar to a giraffe. Mother Nature didn't favour me enough to make me stand out even more than usual. _Damn. _I clucked my tongue lightly as I dried myself with a towel quickly. I got dressed in the standard High School uniform; black trousers, a white shirt and a black jacket to go with it. Instead of wearing it normally, I wanted to stand out at least a little bit. I expertly perched it on top of my shoulders as I stored my tonfas within the extra pockets inside. Wearing the article of clothing in that particular way meant my access wasn't limited as much as usual, plus it wasn't as hot. A small smirk made its way onto my face as I contemplated who I could pick a fight with that day. It wasn't that I resorted to violence every moment of the day, it was just a form of a release for me. My hobbies weren't anything exciting—the most fun I would have would usually be seeing droplets of blood flying out of an orifice.

As I brushed my teeth inside my bathroom, my gaze travelled to the mirror in front of me. At first I had thought it was simply a shadow upon my neck, but I noticed a dark mark just under where my collar was. I placed my toothbrush down onto the counter as I pulled my collar, inwardly cringing at whatever I could find. I certainly wasn't expecting there to be a dark mark just below my jugular. It didn't look like it was a healing cut or even a purple bruise; the splotch was too red. I prodded it curiously and almost hissed aloud as the throbbing became intensified. It was absolutely clear that the weird feeling I had woken up to that morning was the mark upon my neck.

"Hn," I mused.

My decision was to ignore the mark and simply carry on with my day. I made sure my collar was covering it though; even if I didn't know what exactly it was, I didn't want other people to see it. It could've possibly been classed as a sign of weakness. I didn't want that of all things. Although I was a normal student, not involved in any club activities, that didn't mean I wanted to blend in with the rest. I had somehow gotten myself a reputation after my first year of Middle School .I was just unsocial, but at that point I had started to develop a liking for violence. My first fight was wonderful. I adored the feeling of adrenaline coursing through my body as well as the light feeling my body seemed to possess at certain moments.

My hands were stuffed inside my trousers pockets as I was walking to school. Although it was supposed to be quite warm that day, the wind was making the hairs on my arms stand up. I swore I could feel some of the hairs on my neck standing up too, but that could've been my own imagination. The frown upon my lips simply became deeper as I attempted to ignore the weather.

Although attending lessons wasn't the top for my priorities, I knew I had to attend them sometimes. Most of the time I skipped them and either sat on the roof or went into town, choosing to read over someone else's notes later on in the day. I didn't see the point; I was intelligent enough to simply skim over the notes and not need to delve into explanations or anything remotely similar. If I tried hard enough, I probably could've missed a few grades and get harder work. It was easier to miss just the right amount—enough not to get expelled from school—and turn up at random intervals. The teachers never attempted to scold me, they never had. At first I didn't understand it, but I chose not to question it. It didn't give me any trouble.

The only trouble I ever encountered was from the students. I nodded to myself in confirmation of that particular thought as I sat down. It was absolutely true; it wasn't as though I'd brought it upon myself. If I was being honest, I would say I was socially awkward. I didn't like being around too many people at once since it made me uncomfortable. It did feel like my personal bubble was being abused, but I hated more than that the opinions of others forced upon me. From watching afar for years, I had begun to notice small traits that individuals had; such as raising their voices when others didn't agree with their own views. I didn't want to associate myself with anyone who was similar to that. It didn't please me in the slightest; if anything, it would've made me more awkward. I didn't speak an essay worth of words in an hour, let alone daily. I remembered my own mother being worried out of her skull when I only spoke in dire situations. Since I had seen her almost have a panic attack, I decided to slip in simple questions to her every now and then to show my vocal chords were still intact.

The students decided that I had placed myself on top of a pedestal and looked down upon them for no reason. Their assumptions were almost correct, except there really were reasons why my face contorted into a scowl when they came too close. Their intentions were always too fake for me to bare. Even on special occasions, I didn't like strangers getting too close to me. Not even my own relatives came round to visit anymore.

At some point through growing up, my parents started to fight. Before I knew it, my father had disappeared and I was left with my mother. Our relationship didn't last too long either; she was too vocal where was I was not. Just after I'd turned fifteen, over a year ago, she'd rented an apartment near my school for me to live in by myself. I got the occasional phone call from her to check how things were, but we never talked about private life. It would've been viewed as weird to any outsider, but at that point in my life I viewed that as _normal. _I thought being detached from my family, barely speaking and having a bird as a companion was pretty down to Earth.

I didn't even know where the yellow fluff ball had come from. Had been walking through a park at one point and before I knew it, he was sitting upon my shoulder and chirping an unknown tune to me.

"Hibari-san," someone in front of me called.

My gaze immediately flickered up and I met the surprised eyes of a fellow classmate. I didn't even know her name, but I knew she wasn't the type of person to usually approach me. She seemed shy with her short brown hair falling into her face as she fingered the hem of her white blouse.

I grunted in acknowledgement, trying to get our conversation over and done within record time.

"I was w-wondering," she stuttered. "I mean, w-we were wondering why you have a love bite on your neck?"

Many thoughts were running through my head at that moment, but the dominant one was questioning the girl's sanity. No wonder she was nervous asking such a question. I had to resist the urge to slam my head into a nearby wall when I had finally processed her words. I should've realized that the mark on my neck looked strikingly similar to a love bite.

My response was to stare up at her until she backed off. Although it would've been more polite to answer bluntly with a no, I preferred to keep my mouth shut. I ignored the heated glares that were sent in my direction from the small scene that had been created and pulled a book out from my black messenger bag. Just because I attended the lessons didn't mean I paid attention. The teachers didn't bother to call on me for an answer, but I did notice the looks each of them were sending me.

It was absolutely awkward going through a whole day knowing that there were a load of individuals staring intently at my neck. Another girl even had the nerve to attempt to ask me a question, but I answered the same way as I had before; I stared her down. They didn't deserve to have my vocal chords be put to use. Breaks were somewhat alright since I'd retreated to the rooftop to take a small nap. Hibird had nestled himself within my hair as soon as I'd closed my eyes, but I didn't find him annoying. In an odd way, it was almost comforting. My eyebrows were furrowed as I thought about where I could've gotten the abnormal bruise from—I hadn't meet intimately close to anyone at all, so that was quickly thrown out of the window. There had been no blows to my neck, let alone my body. It certainly wasn't a mosquito bite or anything else.

"What the hell?" I voiced out my frustration as I was unlocking my apartment door.

When I was lazily sprawled across my sofa whilst reading the same book as before, I grumbled to myself that I needed to pick up more hobbies. I was lucky that the book I was reading was new; all the others that I owned I had read too many times. I didn't ever do anything productive in my spare time. Probably the most creative, productive and tiring hobby of mine would have to be picking fights, but now that I've almost gone through everyone that lived in Namimori it was boring. I fingered with the bridge of my nose before I chose to go shower again. I'd somehow got it into my head that if I scrubbed hard enough, the mark would be gone and my pride would be boosted back to normal.

Instead of the mark being removed, there was an angry rash across the left side of my neck, shampoo irritating my eye and a stubbed toe on my right foot. I clenched my hands into fists as I tried to contain my irritation, attempting to fight off the urge to punch the nearest wall or simply bang my head on it. It definitely wasn't my day.

I folded my clothes up quickly, changed into a fresh pair of boxers before choosing to read whilst sitting on my bed. It seemed like the best way to spend my time, but before I did that I smeared some antiseptic cream onto my neck.

"Hibari," Hibird chirped from my windowsill.

Lazily, I turned my gaze over to him and saw he was still looking out of the window whilst calling my name. He continued cheeping for a few minutes, constantly saying the same thing. _I really need to teach him something new. _

"You're loud." I frowned.

**AN: **chapters for this story will be short since I need to practice writing in small quantities. I'm planning to update weekly but I dunno if that'll happen. There will be smut though.


	2. Rare Diseases

**Beta'd by fuwacchi.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter Two—Rare Diseases

A small smile found its way onto my lips when I examined myself in the mirror the next morning. At first I had been wary of letting myself advance towards a mirror, almost as if I was fearing that there would be more marks similar to the last. It was nice to see the red splotch had calmed down, almost draining itself of all colour, but it was still visible. My eyebrow twitched from noticing, but I decided to simply overlook it and spend my day doing something productive. After yesterday, simply spending my day staring at inanimate objects inside a classroom I needed something else to occupy my attention. I showered quickly whilst making sure to check my body over. I didn't want to spend too much time doing such a thing, but I deemed it necessary after a while. It was a relief that there wasn't anything different about me; it was only the lonely mark on my neck.

_It'll be gone soon, _I reassured myself.

After making sure my uniform was immaculate, my tonfas were safely stored within the extra pocket in my jacket and that the bird flying around my shoulders was fed the correct amount, I ambled towards the school. It didn't matter how slow I was going, it was only about half past six in the morning. I like getting up early; to me, the air felt fresher in a way. It was always refreshing to step outside and take in a deep breath before loads of people were littering the street. I was definitely a morning person; it was the best my mood would normally be throughout a whole day. I didn't get irked by the small things. If I was out of clean shirts or anything remotely similar, I didn't get annoyed about it. I simply went to fetch a newly washed one and didn't dwell on it.

As I stuffed my hands into my pockets, I walked up a familiar route within the school. I wasn't going to torture myself with another day of useless lessons; I had stashed away a new book within my messenger bag and a pair of headphones. I knew exactly how I was going to spend my day. I sat down with my back resting against a wall upon the rooftop not even a few minutes later. There was a slight breeze at that time in the morning, but it was bearable. Hibird had fallen asleep in my hair as soon as I'd pulled the book and my headphones out of my bag. I pulled them into my phone quickly, choosing to listen to a calming playlist instead of anything else. I wanted a relaxing day—I knew that there wouldn't be many individuals coming up to the rooftop.

I stayed routed to my stop through most of the day. Even though the sun was shining directly into my eyes, I was too stubborn to move and chose to tilt my head downwards instead. At some point through reading a chapter, I became aware that the hair on the back of my neck had started to stand up. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but unusual. I felt as if someone was watching me despite the fact I was visible and everyone else was inside a classroom learning useless material. I merely shook my head a few times before letting my eyes glide back across the page.

My peace was ruined when the door beside me slammed open. Almost automatically, I attempted to scoot slightly to my left without attracting too much attention to myself.

"Hibari," a male beside me called.

Whilst inwardly cringing, I tried to keep my attention back on my book as I could see from my peripheral vision that the male hadn't noticed me yet.

It wasn't that I hated Takeshi Yamamoto's entire existence—it was close, but far enough not to be classed as that—it was just that he annoyed me greatly when he was within my presence. It didn't help when he casually threw his tanned arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him almost like he didn't have a care in the world. For an odd reason, he classed himself as a friend of mine for no particular reason. I had never been open, nice or even asked how he was through my life. I had simply found him crowding around me one day back in elementary school and since then, he appeared at random times and acted as though he was my best friend. Whenever Yamamoto dropped the honorific to my name, I wanted to slam my head against the nearest wall. He was annoying to say the least. A few months ago he looked amusing with his buzz cut contrasting greatly with his tanned skin and almond eyes. But now that his hair had grown out and was back to its black spiky mess, I didn't find any amusement from being around him. Even the small detail of him being almost a head taller than me had me irked.

"Hibari?" he called again.

I contemplated scooting away again, but it would certainly be too obvious. I had a few minutes to make up my mind on what to do as I saw him walk a few steps forwards whilst craning his neck to find me. I shut my book quickly, packed it away along with my headphones and phone, and stealthily left the rooftop and travelled my way towards my classroom. Yamamoto never appeared there after all of these months; even if he had followed me from outside somewhere, I assumed he disliked the incredulous stares he received whenever he called my name.

Yamamoto had been in the year below me for as long as I could remember, but I overheard his mother talking to a teacher one time. Last year he had been dangerously close to repeating the year from failing too many tests. I had immediately concluded that it would look bad for the school if just one student would fail and had to repeat, so the next time he came to annoy me, I threw a textbook at him. I hadn't said anything, but I knew that he hadn't been moved down and never mentioned it again to me.

As I was walking through the hallway, I quickly concluded that it was lunchtime. Students were littering the hallways, talking loudly and making my head hurt. My eye twitched in irritation as I rounded a corner and got ready to step inside my classroom. I adjusted my strap before taking a step inside, trying not to glare too harshly at the random individuals inside. It was refreshing to be inside the room; there weren't many people left inside at that point meaning I would have peace and I would be free of Yamamoto until class came back. I could always disappear as the teacher strolled in anyway. It seemed like an imaginary tumbleweed inside my head was my only company as I sat down; Hibird had flew off somewhere, choosing not to sit inside a stuffy classroom whilst the rest of the students had evacuated. I smirked slightly to myself, pleased with the reactions I caused without even trying.

It was almost like my ego was being stroked daily when individuals edged away from me. I was never too worried about it; choosing to carry on with my life and shrug my shoulders when it was appropriate. I wasn't going to slaughter someone for simply looking my way. I might've just glared at them on my worst day.

I had only read a chapter when class had restarted. Instead of even looking up to acknowledge anyone, I carried on since I was determined to finish my book before the end of the day. It wasn't particularly interesting, but it was a nice break from my normal genre. I usually read action and on the odd occasion horror. Romance wasn't a genre I ever researched, but this was apparently a bestseller. I couldn't say that I liked it for sure; it was too clichéd. _I'm definitely sticking with action, screw this. _A small smirk worked itself onto my face as I thought about the chance of a fight soon—I could've certainly started one at any time I wanted. It wasn't at all hard and some of the students here were practically begging for something to hit them in the face. A mallet would've been better than my fist, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Everyone," the teacher called after he'd cleared his throat loud enough for me to inwardly cringe. The sound was absolutely repulsive and if I could hear it sitting near the back, I felt a little bit of sympathy for the students in the front row. "There's a new student coming soon."

Someone across the classroom from my side cried out their question of, "What gender?"

The teacher shot him an irritated glare before clearly his throat again. _Gross._ "He'll be joining us tomorrow if possible."

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

A new student usually meant someone new that attempted to talk to me. No matter what, they didn't listen to anyone when they warned them that I was unsociable. I wasn't going to go out of my way to be extra kind to a new student, befriend them and then never even recall they existed the next day. Not only was it rude, it completely went against my opinions. I wasn't going to even acknowledge the new guy unless he earned it. I snorted lightly to myself, thinking about how the hell he could even earn that.

"That means there will be a seating change," he pointed out.

_Really? _I mentally groaned. I liked where I was sitting at that moment it was the second to last row, right by the window. Although it wasn't a particularly good view, only allowing me to view a tree and an opposite classroom, it was better than staring at anything else inside the room. It was refreshing to be able to lean to my side and get a breath of fresh air. Knowing my luck, I would probably be seated at the front of the class. I smirked as I thought about the possibilities of threatening someone to swap seats with me. It would surely happen in less than a minute before the individual ran off into the distance muttering incoherent sentences.

_Perfect, _I mentally chortled.

After that lovely announcement, class went on like before. There were no significant events so I simply got absorbed in my book. It still wasn't particularly interesting but as I'd finished the last page, I realized that everyone inside the classroom had disappeared. With a small shrug of my shoulders I packed away and placed my bag on my shoulder before walking home. The cold wind was slapping painfully against my cheeks, making me believe that it was finally a good idea to invest in a scarf or simply find one within my wardrobe. I was always too lazy to check within it—I had too much old clothing, some even new that I had never touched. I preferred to wear a simple attire, but normally it looked painfully similar to the school uniform, but I didn't mind that. It was fine after all.

When I'd reached my apartment, I decided that it was finally time to wash my laundry and then possibly iron the clean articles. I had quickly checked inside my drawers and found out that I was wearing my last clean shirt. I stuffed my dirty laundry in the washing machine quickly before travelling over to my ironing board. I had never burnt myself severely, but that didn't mean I enjoyed the activity. It was absolutely irritating how long a simple task took if I forgot one section.

About twenty minutes later I was placing my shirts within my drawers, counting out how many I had left.

"Three," I announced.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I did the maths quickly and found out that I had one missing. I wasn't being an idiot and not including the one I was wearing, I already counted that within. I normally had four shirts, sometimes even five but the last one had been destroyed in a fight. I looked around my room quickly, checking to see if I had left it somewhere. I frowned when I found out that it was nowhere in sight and chose to continue my task of putting clothing away.

Maybe I'd developed the rare airhead disease.

"Oh no," I muttered sarcastically.

**AN: **well, this one was boring.


	3. Soiled Pride

**fuwacchi: **How the hell did I forget to reply? haha. I'm sorry I actually fell asleep last night! Seriously, since I was lying in bed with the keyboard beside me it kind of just happened. I love you. D: **I Like To Stalk You: **Small quantities is good for the heart! I'm sticking to that. xD **ezzelin: **I bet you're gonna hate it now. C: **meikau: **Long review, woah. o-o Sorry about the bad summary okay? I gave up rofl. I'm blushing just from your review, seriously you compliment me too much! F: **FancyMittens: **Nice name. xD Kekeke, there are many possibilities. **fuwacchi: **Writing another awkward review to you whilst you're on MSN lalalala~ Can't believe I didn't know what was on Thursday and Saturday haha. You loved my stupidity, admit it! But I did get one fic done… out of like three? D: I will be a pedophile! Just you wait and see. o-o **Rena: **Yup, mysterious. **Rena: **Glad you like Yamamoto being in here. ;D **meikau: **You're the only person to guess and get it right. Well done! **I Like To Stalk You: **Kyouya will go cry in an emo corner and write whiny songs on a guitar—he loves his shirt that much. D: haha I kid. **Face Faith: **Omg you like it. :D You're such a pervert and you're the first to notice the supernatural genre. Well done! *Pass cookie* Ohohoho. There was actually spoilers on my profile for awhile without me realizing. haha. **Face Faith: ***shrugs* I don't even remember what I wrote rofl. No one repeats years here so I thought, why not? 8D lol how embarrassing for Kyouya if it is. One night stand and he doesn't remember. ;D I wish. haha.

**Beta'd by fuwacchi.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter three—Soiled Pride

With a gasp, I shot up from my mattress and clutched a fist to my chest as I panted painfully. I couldn't even comprehend what had happened, but all I could feel was myself waking up from a strange sensation shooting through my body. I could feel that there was a layer of sweat coating my body which made me want to inwardly cringe. I felt repulsive at that moment and as I removed the duvet from my lap, I became aware of another problem. I almost swore out loud after I'd blinked a couple of times, just to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. It was absolutely humiliating, even if I was by myself during the time that it had happened. It was probably the reason that I'd woken up so abruptly which made me shudder a little.

As I grabbed new clothes and underwear and made my way towards the bathroom, I was muttering to myself. "What am I, fourteen?"

After I'd showered long enough to make myself feel significantly cleaner and gotten dressed into unsoiled clothing, I moved onto my next task. The frown upon my face was becoming increasingly deeper as I threw my dirty underwear into my washing machine. I swore I felt my face becoming hotter after my thoughts had flickered back to that morning, but I quickly dismissed it before making a small portion of food for breakfast. Hibird had settled himself onto my shoulder and was chirping my name happily as I passed another seed from my bread up to him.

When my pride was nursed back to usual and my stomach wasn't empty, I picked up my bag before heading towards the school. I didn't bother to check the time since the light streaming through the windows had to be a huge hint about what time it really was. I was having an internal debate with myself through the walk, almost all of the way. I didn't know whether to attend class or not, but I had an inkling that Yamamoto would go looking for me again. If he didn't catch sight of me when he wanted, he usually kept returning until the urge to punch him was too strong. The last time he'd followed me around like a lost pup I'd broken his arm. It wasn't intentional, per say, it just happened.

After I'd shrugged that thought off my shoulders, I entered through the school gates and immediately noticed the lack of males outside. I blinked incredulously for a few moments before attempting to ignore the many groups of females outside of the building. They were all grouped together and almost looked like they were waiting for something specific. I tried to avoid the crowd as much as possible, inwardly cringing when I had to pass by a group of them to get to the door. Usually they'd either catch sight of me and start whispering to their friends or simply run away, but today was absolutely different. I hadn't even had one glance casted towards me and I didn't know whether I was happy about that or not.

"Is he here yet?" I heard a high pitched voice ask.

The voice sent a shudder of displeasure down my spine so I responded by quickening my pace. As my hand wrapped around the door handle, I heard one of her companions answer her.

"Not yet," she sighed. "He was so nice though."

Normally their words would've been in one ear and straight out the other, but for once I pondered about them. They didn't refer to the male with a name so I quickly assumed that it was the new student. If I recalled correctly, the teacher had said yesterday that it would be a male who might be joining our class today. _That means a seating change, _I reminded myself.

Seating changes were the worst thing in my opinion. Last term I was seated next to someone who no matter how many times I bit him to death, just kept voicing his opinions and demanding for me to join his club. I had no urge whatsoever to join such a club, especially since it was sport related, but he simply just kept pushing. I remember that Sasagawa Ryohei threw a paper airplane at me one time. I didn't even bother to open it before I slammed his desk onto the floor and gave him a few black eyes. His younger sister, who I couldn't remember the name of for the life of me, had sent me disapproving looks from afar for a few months after that. I'd never exchanged words with her, but it was nice to see she at least cared about her brother. No one inside the classroom had reacted when the blood seeped down his face, they simply carried on with their lesson as though it was perfectly normal. I didn't often make my own classmates bleed, but Sasagawa surely had to be an exception. I was beyond relieved when I saw that he wasn't inside the classroom again. He had to be of ill for awhile, which gave the whole class the peace of silence for a few days.

I sat down in my usual seat since the teacher wasn't inside and nor were there any new details on the board at the front of the class. I merely placed my chin in my palm after my bag fell down to the floor and waited for the day to be finally over. There were only males inside the classroom and from what I could see, they were all disgruntled. One of them was even clenching his hands into fists by his side. _Pathetic, _I clucked my tongue lightly in disgust. His girlfriend was probably crowding with all the other female herbivores outside.

"Why is there only half the class?" the teacher asked when he finally strolled inside the classroom.

Instead of getting intelligible answers, all he received were several grunts from around the room and a dull stare from myself. After groaning lightly to himself, I swore I could see his face meet his palm for a few moments, resulting in a light slapping noise sounding throughout the room. _He's fed up already, _I smirked to myself.

At least ten minutes later, the students that were missing finally came running into the room. A few were panting profusely whilst others were slapping their cheeks for an odd reason. I shrugged lightly to myself as they eventually took their seats, purposely ignoring the displeased stare from the teacher in front of them. He'd cleared his throat a few times, but he gave up attempting to get their attention soon.

"Now that everyone is _here,_" he stressed the last word. "I've got some news."

I blinked in shock when all of the eyes in the class immediately fell upon him. There probably could've been a pin dropping on the floor and it would echo throughout the whole. It was an understatement to say it was creepy. I shuddered lightly to myself but chose not to question anything that had happened. That seemed like the best option at that moment. After a few moments, I finally paid attention to the teacher but kept the same bored expression upon my face.

"The transfer student is coming today," he started. "He'll be inside soon."

A female behind me gasped loudly, but as soon as she saw my hand clench into a fist the room went deathly quiet again. _So now I'm noticed, _I thought bitterly to myself.

The door finally swung open after about two minutes. All of the eyes in the room immediately travelled towards the sound, but this time there were no gasps or anything remotely similar. I sighed to myself before closing my eyes, not even bothering to look at the new student. There was no doubt that I wasn't going to get close to him; probably the only conversation we would share in the near future would be threats and possibly him attempting to retaliate if he was stupid.

"My name's Dino," a low voice announced. "Please take care of me."

My eye twitched from hearing the voice—for a reason that I couldn't even explain, I didn't like the pitch of it or the tone he had been using. It sounded too husky for introducing himself in front of a class. _Probably trying to score, _I assumed. By the almost inaudible gasps that seemed to reach within my ears, _Dino _seemed to have accomplished his goal. The female herbivores really were waiting outside for him, I could tell that by the same girl as before declaring that it was him. _He's probably going to aim for her first._

"Cavallone, we'll rearrange the seats in a moment," the teacher explained to him. _He introduced himself as his first name? _I was incredulous for a few nanoseconds before mentally shrugging my shoulders.

When I finally let my eyelids flutter open it was when the class was standing up to go pick their names out of a hat. The pieces of paper each had a number written upon it, meaning that we had to sit in the desk labelled said number. It was simple enough, but there were always the whiners who complained that they weren't next to their friends. Some even attempted to swap their numbers whilst no one was looking, but usually the original complainer complained again about making a mistake.

It was surprisingly easy to pick out which male was the new student when I got up from my seat. He was the only blonde in the classroom, but even more noticeable than that was the shaggy hair cut he possessed. I frowned that his bangs were perfectly placed, hanging just below his eyebrows though. Mine usually went too fluffy or stuck out at random points. _Annoying. _Cavallone's skin was incredibly tanned compared to my own and I found myself squinting to try and work out his height. He was towering over the females that were crowded around him at that moment and not even looking my way. I was quite thankful for that since it gave me a chance to give him an onceover. He at least wore the uniform correctly, even without a blazer or sweater on. There were no extra accessories nor a t-shirt peeking out from underneath his white shirt.

When his eyes finally flickered in my direction, I had to resist the urge to take a step backwards. It was odd that I could clearly make out that his irides were a deep sienna colour from a far and even more so that he was staring directly into my own eyes. I felt a jolt of something go through my body before his attention flickered back to the females in front of him and I ended up staring down at my body with an incredulous expression. Even more embarrassing was that the jolt had gone through my body, directly ending up at my groin.

I frowned before I simply walked out of the classroom, ignoring the curious stares that were sent my way. I was _not _going to stay inside a classroom where anyone could see my problem. It was absolutely humiliating and I hoped I'd walked away before anyone could see. The walk up to the rooftop was quick and I was thankful that there was still no one waiting up there. I slammed the door behind me before sitting down on the floor with my back resting against it. It surely couldn't be long until my problem was gone and I could get my dignity back.

Apparently it took too long; the next thing I knew I was only just regaining consciousness and quickly realized that I wasn't in the same position as before; somehow during my nap, I'd scooted over so I was leaning against the door, instead I was against the cold bricks of the wall a couple of paces to the left. I blinked harshly for a few seconds, willing myself to wake up already and quickly noticed that there was something draped across me. I inspected the article of clothing quickly and noted that it didn't belong to me at all. It was a normal blue sweater, the standard for the uniform. I picked it up curiously, looking to see if there was a name or something remotely similar written on the label. There wasn't and I couldn't tell who the hell was stupid enough to drape a piece of clothing across me whilst I was sleeping. There were only idiots and Yamamoto—he was the main idiot—who dared come up to the rooftop during classes. I was definitely surprised that I hadn't woken up when someone had opened the door or even if they'd attempted to speak to me. _I'm usually a light sleeper, _I mentally mused.

After checking the time on my phone and finding out that it was nearly three in the afternoon, meaning I'd been in a deep sleep, I folded the sweater up before leaving it where I was placed before. I wasn't about to go around asking who owned it. They could always come back for it; it wasn't like I was setting up a trap and there was going to be a net falling upon their head the moment they touched the sweater.

**AN: **This should've been up over nine hours ago. I fell asleep. /fail


	4. Bloody Stares

**ezzelin: **lmao I'm glad you're not gonna hunt me down with a pitchfork then. **meikau: **haha. Yes, Hibari had a "extreme wet dream" as you put it rofl. You're so curious about everything~ *evil laugh* **Rena: **Yup, the plot is swiftly arriving. P: **I Like To Stalk You: **rofl. Damn straight one glance does. He's so nice. xD -swoon- omg geek glasses on Kyouya would be so cute d: stop giving me fantasies! **azel-chan: **Azel! I thought you died haha. Stop complimenting me. STOP IT YOU. -hide blushing cheeks- D: D18 wizard? haha, I wish. **Aki: **Of course it's weird! :D **Aki: **You like my writing style? o-o sweet. **Aki: **Glad you like erections then. haha. **fuwacchi: **I'm more demanding in bed. OOOH GURL HOW YOU GONNA DEAL WITH DAT? kekeke. Picky bitch, 10 hours ago then. I think you should have that…. OMG I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME. Y'know the song that goes, "Damn, I feel like a woman."? That's your theme song now, you sexy thing you. haha. :D Well, my failure last night is a combination of falling asleep, builders turning the electricity off at 6:30am and internet only just being put on. -.- I woke up hugging my keyboard. Like wtf man? haha.

**Beta'd by fuwacchi.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter four—Bloody Stares

"You're kidding me," I muttered incredulously.

It was bad enough that I'd had some sort of a wet dream yesterday and then even an erection through class, but it was really frustrating to wake up with another one that just seemed to not go away. I'd only noticed the throbbing down below after I'd rubbed my eyes momentarily to get myself fully conscious faster. I was sluggish that morning, even groaning when the sunlight penetrated my eyes. I stretched my arm out in front of me in a twisted form of a stretch and noticed something odd.

The mattress beside me was warm even though I knew I hadn't rolled over in my sleep. I was in the exact same position I'd placed myself in last night, when I did occasionally roll I usually ended up on the floor by accident. _Humiliating, _I shuddered lightly. I prodded the material experimentally, checking to see if the warmth was my imagination. Apparently it wasn't since as soon as I'd pulled my duvet off of me I could see an indent of where a body should've been. I furrowed my eyebrows for a few seconds before deciding that maybe I really had rolled over in my sleep, that was the only explanation I could come up with. After shrugging my shoulders, I got up from my bed. I cringed as I looked down and noticed I was still aroused, even though I'd been awake more than long enough for it to disappear. I awkwardly made my way to the bathroom after picking up a new pair of clothing and underwear.

I grimaced to myself for a few seconds before stepping inside the shower, letting the hot water drip over me immediately. I groaned out loud after I'd wrapped my cold hand around my member, even closing my eyes from the sensation. I wasn't going to be awkward enough to stare down during the activity. As I slid my hand down my now wet member, I choked back a moan. It made the throbbing considerably worse and even sent a jolt of pleasure through my body from one little movement. I increased my pace after another stroke, willing myself to get on with it. I bit down on my lip as I brushed a fingertip across the tip of my arousal quickly, making myself unintentionally jerk forward.

"Ah," I gasped as I curved my hand around, accidently brushing a fingernail across the skin. I let out another groan as I pumped myself again, irritating the spot further.

As the heat that was spiralling inside my stomach was becoming more intense, I knew I was close. I unconsciously squirmed as the friction built up and eventually my back hit the tiled wall behind me. I rested most of my weight on there as I increased my pace yet again, just waiting for the inevitable to happen. I let out another painful gasp before I bit down on my lip, just in time for the white substance to land on my hand and chest. I washed myself clean in record time, making sure to go over my chest and abdomen with the soap thoroughly.

About twenty minutes later I was fully dressed, seated in my new place after I'd picked my number out late and was staring at the yellow bird perched upon my desk. Although Hibird wasn't saying anything, he was just staring up at me with his black beady eyes as if trying to convey a message.

"Hibari," he chirped.

My finger petted him for a few minutes and I watched in mild amusement as he chirped my name repetitively. If anyone else had said my name that amount of times, I would've probably been driven insane and lashed out at them, but Hibird was an exception. He always was.

When I heard the teacher's voice eventually start to shout out equations I took my attention away from my fluffy companion. I snapped my head up quickly, immediately noticing that all of the class was inside at that moment. I hadn't noticed even though I was now seated at the back row. My curiosity immediately peaked at who was surrounding me, but since the seat in front of me was empty I turned to my right.

My first reaction was to momentarily freeze up before snapping my head back to face forwards. I cursed under my breath before looking through my peripheral vision to see whether my brain was playing tricks on me or not. Apparently it wasn't—even after I'd blinked a few times, the blonde was still seated next to me with a wide smile across his face whilst he rested his chin in his palm. As my eye twitched from annoyance, as he was a reminder of my embarrassment yesterday, I turned to see if I'd get the same reaction as yesterday.

I stared directly at him for what seemed like minutes on end, but in reality it was only a few seconds. I noticed the changes in his appearance immediately; his blond hair was more tousled than yesterday, but then again I was viewing from a distance, and he was wearing a sweater today.

There was no jolt surging through my body so I carried on to sigh in relief before averting my eyes again. My frown became deeper when the classroom door was noisily slid open, revealing a sweaty mess with gray hair. I didn't despise Ryohei Sasagawa, but the male who had an adapted version of a buzz cut could've seriously put in more effort to his appearance than slapping a plaster over his nose in the morning. It looked absolutely ridiculous due to the contrast between it and his tanned skin. _Idiot,_ I clucked my tongue in disgust to myself.

"I'm extremely late," he explained. "Sorry!"

I inwardly cringed when I saw Sasagawa show the teacher a butchered attempt of a salute. He ended up whacking his head too hard; I could clearly hear it from across the room. _No wonder he's failing, that head is hollow._

"Hibari!" Sasagawa called before he took his seat at the front. I mentally banged my head against my imaginary wall as I saw him look across the aisles until his eyes settled upon my desk. I settled for clenching my hand into a fist upon the table as Hibird jumped upon it. "You made it to class, it's good to see you."

"Sit down and be quiet, Sasagawa," the teacher reprimanded him.

A low, almost musical, chuckle met my ears just after Sasagawa had taken his seat and a frown had settled upon my face. The noise was definitely coming from close by, I could tell that. I whipped my head around to find the source of the laughter, but what I found out didn't please me in the slightest. The sight that greeted me was Cavallone with his eyes shut, heartily laughing whilst his body was tilted in my direction. I momentarily quirked an eyebrow but it lost its posture as soon as I saw his eyes start to flutter open. I rigidly turned to the front again, ignoring the eyes that I could feel on my face at that moment. Even the hairs on the back of my neck were starting to stand up from the intensity of it.

By the end of fourth period, I was sure that my eyes were permanently narrowed. Throughout all of the lessons I could feel Cavallone's stare on me, sometimes even travelling down my body which made me shudder in disgust. I didn't turn around to look at him again, instead glaring down at my desk and even ignoring Hibird when he chirped my name. Somewhere through the second lesson, he'd jumped out of the window and flew off somewhere leaving me with a deafening silence and someone who just wouldn't take their attention away from me. A note had landed upon my desk at some point, but I didn't open it. I didn't even peek to see if it was for me and simply ripped it up before placing the pieces on the floor. It wasn't any concern of mine, but I did hear a sigh from beside me from my action.

The chair clattered behind me as I stood up from my seat and picked up my bag before making my way to the rooftop. I wasn't planning on attending any more lessons, not after I'd endured hours of someone staring at me. It was unnerving to say the least. As the door shut behind me, I settled myself down on the wall and pulled the book out of my bag again. Just as I'd opened the last chapter and a breeze was becoming more apparent in the air, the door beside me opened with a creek. I frowned thinking it was Yamamoto searching for me again and quickly turned my attention back to the book, not even bothering to look up. I wasn't in the mood to sneak away.

"Hey," a male voice from above me called.

My frown deepened when the shadow from the male above me casted all over my body. The light that was shining directly on my book was gone, instead replaced by the outline of a head. _Great. _

"It's rude to ignore people, you know," he continued.

I didn't bother to respond. I chose to squint my eyes a considerable amount and attempt to make out the words on my page.

A sigh was audible from above me before the shadow moved. Instead the male who I'd confirmed as Cavallone from the voice and mop of hair put together, stepped aside and walked to the left of me. I cursed inside my mind when I heard his back hit the wall and saw him sit down beside me in my peripheral vision. A scowl formed on my face when I realized our knees were only just touching, but also our shoulders were almost too. I could feel his body heat seeping through into my own flesh and I didn't want it at all.

"I guess I didn't introduce myself loud enough yesterday," he sighed.

_Too loud, now get away from me._

"My name's Dino." I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Nice to meet you."

My imagination never ceased to amaze me. Instead of him carrying on his sentence, the wonderful image of a random fist connecting with his face entered my mind. I smirked in appreciation of it, even more so when I recognized the calloused fingers. That was definitely my hand making contact with his face and I wanted nothing more than to re-enact it in real life. That would've been a lovely welcome for him.

"Wait!" I heard him gasp. "You're mute, aren't you?"

I tilted my head a small fraction to my left, just enough to make out the blurry shapes from before. Cavallone had emphasised his idea by even connecting his fist with his palm in an act of admiring his own genius idea. If I was mute, there would've been no way I could've put up with him. All I wanted was to sit on the rooftop in peace until I ambled my way home, but the new kid had to follow me up and attempt to become best friends. There was no way in hell that it was going to happen and he needed to get that through his head soon.

"Look," I growled. "Get away from me or I'll bite you to death."

The astonishment in his voice was almost comical, but at that moment it made my eye twitch. "You're not mute!"

He had completely ignored my threat, choosing to attempt to shuffle closer to me than before. When another jolt went through my body when our thighs were touching, I sighed in relief that it didn't end up near my groin. Before the blonde could start speaking again, I stuffed my book away before slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out of the door.

"Hey, wait!" I heard him call after me.

_Go to hell, _I thought bitterly to myself.

Before I eventually made it home, I did enjoy myself in one of my favourite hobbies. I had found a student hiding within an alley with a beer can in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His friends had run off as soon as I'd walked into their line of vision, but he was too busy taking a swig of the alcohol. It didn't take long for my usually shiny tonfas to be covered in a light coating of blood nor for my shirt to have a few flecks of the ruby liquid upon it. I had smirked to myself as I quickly shook the blood off of my weapon, enjoying the sickening sound the droplets made against the concrete floor.

_What a wonderful way to pass time._

**AN: **This was supposed to be up yesterday. Ah well.


	5. Vexing Prods

**meikau: **I think you enjoyed Kyouya masturbating a little too much. o-o haha. I thought the scene with Dino was really awkward, but if you liked it that's great. Yes, it was supposed to be up awhile ago. It's not that I write fast I just have spare time now. XD **I Like To Stalk You: **HNNNG. That was a mighty fine nuzzle you gave me there, have a waffle. *passes* **Aki: **You're a pervert. That's all you have to comment on? You're definitely a pervert! **Rena: **Yes, Dino does. Duh? Doesn't everyone? :D Was it too unbelievable? D: I should fix that. **fuwacchi: **Yes, mute. (H) haha. I think he would be a pretty damn hot mute tbh. Omnomnom. GIRL, CALM THE FUCK DOWN. You're getting no spoilers! I'm resisting from telling you! I've already ruined Heartbeat for you. _;; I've actually changed the supernatural from what it was before. P: It's more fitting now, but I'm not telling you~ UNLESS YOU MARRY ME. Psh, stares are hot. That's all. _ lol. I'm posting this without you being the beta! I'M A BAD GURL. I haven't finished the HB chapter or even the smut-shot, shit. haha I'm still at the vibrator bit. ._. **Doesitreallymatter: **Ohaythere. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to seduce me with your review. So glad you're liking this! :D Don't worry, Heartbeat should have a LONG chapter up before the 25th and maybe Sadistic Thrill before the 1st~ I haven't forgotten about them! There's a long smut-shot coming too haha. Yes, masturbating! Like a good little bishie. Pervert. Oh dear, I shouldn't have put Ryohei in there… lol. I'm happy it made you laugh, it sounded awkward to me. ._.

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter five—Vexing Prods

It was strikingly obvious that something was wrong. My eyes were closed, my body was still sleeping—meaning it wasn't responding to my commands—yet I could clearly feel everything that was happening at that moment. I could feel the duvet that was pressed against my body, the sheet against my bare skin and even the air that was attacking my face in forceful gusts. I'd considered it to be part of my dream at first, one which I couldn't even remember, but that was quickly ruled out when I could feel the bed beside me shift. My limbs would not respond to me, not even my eyelids, and I quickly found out that I only had control over my thoughts. _I guess this could be classed as sleep paralysis. _I'd read in a few books about such a thing, but I never expected it to happen to me. Although there was information about what it was, it never clearly said how long it would last. I hoped it was only for a few minutes before I would become unconscious again and forget it ever happened. It was making me feel uncomfortable, that was for sure.

When I felt something bite down on the side of my neck, I knew that if I had control over my body my eyes would've been bulging out of their sockets from shock. It was a foreign feeling that was for sure; pain mixed in with something else that made my body jerk unconsciously away from it. Something wet soon trailed over the bite mark, as if trying to soothe the pain. _What the— _My thoughts were cut off as I felt something skimming lightly over my collarbone before moving down to glide across my torso. I couldn't make sense of the profanities going through my mind at that moment, but I knew there were many harsh words as I concluded the thing touching me was a finger. I could feel the fingernail trailing over my skin, even the warmth from the fingertip seeping into my skin. It had to be a pair of lips that were softly pressed against my neck at that moment. I couldn't think of anything else that would have had that texture. Instead of being lightly pressed against my skin, I was disgusted when I felt a section of my flesh just above the last spot being sucked upon.

Humiliation was all I was feeling when I heard a moan come out of my mouth. "A-ah." There was no mistaking it was my voice; I could recognize it, even the echoing inside of my head as soon as it was acknowledged proved that is was my own as well.

A unfamiliar sound soon met my ears, making my thoughts become incoherent once again as I attempted to figure out who it belonged to. I had no such luck whatsoever though, partially because it was a damn short hum and since no one had really hummed within my hearing distance before. I cursed inside my mind again before slamming my head against my imaginary wall. It was more than necessary at that moment, especially when I felt the fingertip skim over my navel quickly before moving on to finger with the waistband of my boxers.

At that point in time, my consciousness finally did slip. I could feel it slipping as the fingers delved under the waistband and just as a pair of teeth sunk into my flesh again. I could hear my voice moan out loud again, but it was quickly fading with my awareness.

When I woke up in the morning, I was too paranoid for my health. I'd immediately glanced around my room to check if anyone was inside before moving on to check if my window were locked. I'd felt a breeze in whatever the hell that was last night and I needed to check whether it was reality or my imagination deciding to torture me a little bit. The window was, indeed, locked though. I was even paranoid to check inside my wardrobe to see if someone had hid in there, but after grasping the handle I'd finally came to my senses and moved on to check if I'd shut my apartment door. I sighed in relief when I found out that it was locked as well, meaning that I really could pass it off as my imagination.

After making sure my sanity was still intact, I showered as quickly as possible and dressed in my uniform. I felt normal; there was no unwanted arousal, throbbing or bruises. I'd simply woken up paranoid and had to check everything was locked before calming down. I wiped the imaginary dust off of my uniform before I ventured towards the bathroom again, getting ready to brush my teeth. As soon as I'd squeezed enough toothpaste onto my toothbrush, curiosity got the better of me and I'd glanced into the mirror. Almost immediately I found out that I had a huge parting in my bangs, but that was quickly fixed after I'd reached my fingertips up to alter the direction of some strands. When I raised my arm up again, it made the collar of my shirt move down to reveal the flesh of my neck and made it visible in the mirror.

My eyes went wide as I took in the details of my skin; it was much worse than what I'd woken up to find there on Monday. Monday there had only been one mark—that had almost gone at that point in time—but now there were at least three and one definitely looked suspiciously like a bite mark. I shuddered lightly to myself thinking about the possibility of a random person coming into my apartment just to mark me. There was no other explanation that was for sure. It _had _to be sleep paralysis earlier, not my damn imagination. If I was still playing a trick on myself, my neck wouldn't have throbbed painfully when I poked the mark, almost expecting it to swipe off as I trailed my fingertip across it. _Of course I didn't put make-up on my in my sleep, I don't even own any. _I grimaced to myself, even though it was supposed to be inwardly, before I picked up the tube of antiseptic cream I'd left my the bathroom counter. I rubbed it a generous amount to attempt to heal the marks quicker and to make me forget about all of the scenarios that were running through my head.

As I looked back at the mirror in my peripheral vision, I saw that I hadn't noticed a mark earlier. There was a particularly dark one placed just below my jugular, exactly where I felt someone sucking on my skin before. My hand clamped down on the skin quickly, as if trying to swat the offending mark away. My confusion and anger finally hit a point where my imaginary wall wasn't enough anymore; as I cursed under my breath, I let my right fist make contact with the wall beside me and hissed in pain when I heard the sickening crack of my knuckles.

As I pulled my fist away, I immediately noticed that my knuckles were heavily scratched, even bleeding a fair amount from the impact. I muttered a curse under my breath before searching for the medical kit I kept somewhere inside the apartment. I eventually found it in one of the kitchen cupboards. I opened the kit quickly and fished out bandages before I grabbed antiseptic cream again from bathroom. As I lathered it across my knuckles, I was pondering the possibility that my new best friend would be a little tube of cream; I was using it more in the past few days than I had for probably over a decade. I shook my head quickly before wrapping the bandages tightly around and then flexing my fingers to see if I could still move them correctly. If my hand was damaged that meant I would have trouble wielding my tonfas.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath to myself.

My mood was too foul for me to tolerate other people in my company. I chose to attend the last lesson of the day after my emotions had hopefully calmed down and my knuckles had stopped throbbing. As I made my way up to the rooftop, following my usual route, I took note that I was earlier for school than usual; I didn't know what the time was exactly, but I couldn't see any students littered around the hallways or from even the view over the railings on the top of the school. I shrugged it off of my shoulders quickly, it really wasn't my concern if individuals didn't want to turn up to attend school on a Friday. I certainly didn't, but there was nothing interesting back at my apartment. I wasn't completely comfortable staying inside of it either after this morning.

A new book was settled within my hands not even five minutes later as I was sat down against the wall in my usual spot. Hibird had joined me as soon as I'd stepped through the door and wisely chose not to make any noise and simply perch himself on my shoulder. I'd reached inside my bag swiftly to bring out a couple of seeds and fed him slowly as my eyes scanned the page in front of me. I wasn't particularly interested in the words across them, but they were serving as a good distraction. I didn't want my trail of thought to go back to the same one as this morning when my anger was finally cooling down. It seemed like forever until it was lunch. I frowned to myself before closing my finished book and placed it back into my bag before walking down the stairs again. Lunch meant someone could've came up to disturb me up there, or even attempt to sit with me like Cavallone had. I shuddered lightly to myself whilst thinking about the possibility that he could come to annoy me again. _No, thank you. _

As I fingered with the door handle to the class room, I took a deep breath. I was hoping that there was no one inside so I could take a nap on my desk; that sounded way too tempting at that moment. I slid the door open quickly and inwardly cringed as the creaking echoed throughout the room. There really was no one inside, so I slammed the noisy door behind me being sitting down in my seat and throwing my bag on the floor. My arms were immediately placed on the desk in front of me and I rested my head on top of them before closing my eyes, getting ready to fall asleep.

A groan made its way out of my throat when I was dragged back in consciousness by something pressing against me. It was something warm poking at my right cheek repetitively as my left side was leaning against my arm. I unintentionally scrunched my face up in an attempt to get the feeling to go away, but as soon as my reaction was noticed the poking increased. I rotated my head in my arms quickly, making it so my hair soon covered my cheek and my face was halfway pressed into my arms. The constant prodding still did not stop, but instead carried on as I heard a low chuckle beside me.

My eyes eventually cracked open and I cursed inside my mind at the brightness of the room. I knew the walls should've been painted a darker colour, to prevent my eyes hurting when they finally opened, but I never voiced out my opinion when the teacher had taken a survey of how to improve the school. When I saw a tanned hand just a few centimetres away from my face—obviously moving to poke me again—my eyes narrowed a considerable amount at it. It didn't stop though, simply carried on as though nothing had happened and made contact with my flesh.

I shot up from my seat with my anger coming back with a vengeance. It was bad enough that I was rudely woken up, but whoever it was still had the nerve to carry on when I'd glared at the hand was even worse. I turned around to face whoever it was and was greeted with the sight of sienna irides sparkling with what seemed like mischievousness and even his lips curling into a smile.

"You're awake," he exclaimed.

Instead of answering Cavallone, I chose to twist back around to face the opposite direction. My hand clenched into a fist for a moment, but I'd forgotten about my wound from this morning. I hissed in pain before unclenching my hand and flexing it in an attempt to get rid of the pain quickly.

"Hey," I heard him call beside me. "What happened there?"

I shot him a glare quickly before moving back around. Cavallone was _still_ trying to create conversation with me. If I remembered correctly, I'd only said one sentence to him and yet he'd came in and even had the nerve to disturb me. The stupid blonde definitely had a death wish and if that was how he was going to behave, I would have pleasure granting it in the near future. A smirk played on the corner of my lips as I thought about the change that I'd get to fight him. It would probably be completely one sided anyway; I didn't see any extreme muscles underneath his shirt.

"I know you're not mute now," he laughed. "It's okay to speak."

My fingers toyed with the end of my bandage, before tightening it and rewrapping, instead of paying attention.

"I don't even know your name," Cavallone sighed as I saw him sit down in my peripheral vision. "It wouldn't hurt to tell me."

_Why can't you leave me alone like a normal person? _My other hand was clenched into a fist as I turned my head to stare out of the window. I attempted to tune out whatever nonsense Cavallone was spouting, but really it wasn't helping at all. I could still hear his deep voice penetrating my ears even when I went as far as to mentally hum. When I felt his finger make contact with my cheek again, I slammed my hands down on the desk before standing up.

"Herbivore," I hissed. "Don't touch me."

After I'd picked my bag up and turned around to face him, it was amusing to see the surprised expression plastered across his face. I smirked to myself before I took a few steps to start walking towards the door. My eyes twitched violently when I felt a hand clasp onto my shirt and stopping me from advancing further. I turned my head to face him with an incredulous expression, irritation piling up at the disturbance within my personal bubble.

"Don't leave yet."

I pushed his hand away from my body quickly before advancing towards the door again. I was relieved when there were no more hands grabbing onto me, not even the sound of footsteps so I'd assumed he'd stayed inside the classroom. It was probably not a good idea to miss another session of class, but I wasn't going to stay inside a classroom where I was seated next to an annoying blonde who didn't know the meaning of personal space. I chewed lightly on the inside of my cheek as I passed the school entrance and started to contemplate on where to go.

In the end, I went to buy new books before sitting down for a coffee in a café. As I was sipping the liquid, I swore I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. To save my sanity from being ruined, I played it off as my imagination again.

_Imagination, I hate you._


	6. Soup Vortexes

**fuwacchi: **Oh, do forgive me kind sir. I seemed to have forgotten that we were married. You may brick me now. :D You've already found out what the supernatural part is lmao. You cheater! You dragged I tout of me… unconsciously! Proof reading? Who does that? Pfft. I'm waiting for your beta'd copy. ;) You phail at filling up a review. You did it on another fic, so girl don't worry. I still love you. :D Glad you like Kyouya's thoughts lmao. Am I making them too weird? I even kept the vortex one in this chapter… YOU PHAILURE. **I Like To Stalk You: **No books in this chapter! Are you happy? Haha. Sorry but books suit him and they're fun to read o_o Look up sleep paralysis if you didn't understand the last chapter o: Sorry if it confused you! **Rena: **Sorry if it confused you. **Aki: **haah. I took your review the wrong way /bricked **Tastes Like Madness: **I'm so happy you like it :D You'd believe in was canon Hibari? Wow lol. Compliment. **meikau: **I can always count on you for pervy reviews, can't I? Haha. You're looking forward to around chapter 10? XD We'll see if we ever get there. Any recommendations for D18? P: Look at my profile. haha. **Doesitreallymatter: **Seduce me more! I enjoy it :D Ryohei was an EXTREMELY bad thing to put in there! He's so loud and… loud. Dino is VERY awkward omg -tear- Imaginary walls are all the rage, didn't you know? Better get yourself one :P My stories make you want to hug Kyouya more? Awww! XD You might be detecting one ;) **18plusForMe: **rofl. Your review made me crack up! I wouldn't mind Dino being a hot creepy stalker. :D **Eyes17k: **Imagination is in rehab from spiralling into a life of drugs and violence from receiving no love from Kyouya. :(

**Beta'd by dotYui.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter six—Soup Vortexes

When I woke up the next morning, I lazily let my arm cover my eyes before attempting to get more sleep. It seemed to work for a few minutes, but my laziness was interrupted by Hibird chirping beside me. I groaned lightly before running a hand through my hair and cracking my eyes open. Many rays of light were coming in through the window and I couldn't help but think to myself, _I need to invest in a blind. _That way I could have slept longer and when I finally did open my eyes, I wouldn't have to think about the possibility of my skin melting from the bright light. I'd eventually made it out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to make myself something to eat. There was an uncomfortable feeling within my stomach with every step that I took and I'd only figured out what it meant when a growl met my ears.

Eventually, I ended up perched on the end of my sofa idly watching a television show whilst the cereal inside my bowl was getting soggier by the second. I yawned softly into my hand before raising my spoon up to my mouth again, frowning lightly when I'd realized how long I'd left the food to last. I'd only eaten a few spoonfuls before I'd washed the bowl up quickly, dried it and placed it away as if nothing had ever happened. The television was turned off before I could ever figure out what the program was and I'd moved on to shower in record time.

As I was towel drying my hair, my gaze did travel to the mirror in front of me to inspect the marks. They were still there—vibrant as ever—but there were no more additions to my collection at that moment. A small sigh of relief escaped my lips before I moved on to softly trail a finger over the splotches of colour my neck possessed. _Damnit, _I cursed inside my mind. My uniform was thrown on quickly after that, even though I didn't have school that day. Saturday meant I could waste my time away doing things that seemed important at the time and from I'd find out after my quest for breakfast, my day would start with food shopping. I shuddered lightly to myself of the thought of how many people there would be inside the supermarket; with every visit there seemed to be more swamping the aisles and even talking loudly about bullshit topics.

I didn't know what time it was when I'd made it to the supermarket, but I did know that there was more than enough light to indicate it was daytime. A hand was quickly ran through my hair as I crossed the entrance to the store, stepping inside and immediately getting hit by the scent of faux lemon. My nostrils flared for a few moments before they started to sting from the artificial scent. My pace quickened as I picked up a basket before squinting my eyes and looking down an aisle to see whether they were the items I needed or not. It had to have been one of my lucky days that day as there were barely any people inside the store. I could hear the mundane buzz of conversation on what was probably the other side, but I wasn't close enough to process the words. I simply shrugged it off of my shoulders before awkwardly walking around looking for the items I needed.

My eyes locked onto the shelves covered in cereal boxes after a few minutes of searching. I chewed the inside of my cheek whilst deciding what I wanted to have. My memory was lacking at that moment; I couldn't clearly remember which brand I'd had to eat that very morning before it had became soaked with the milk. My pondering was cut short when the voices got closer to where I was standing. Although I couldn't make out what exactly was being said, there was a voice mixed within them that I hated myself for recognizing. It was understandable that I could remember it though—Cavallone had been annoying me for more than necessary therefore letting my mind recognize his voice when he was only a few metres away. It was probably a system similar to a danger alarm. I could practically hear the danger bells going off inside my mind at that moment. My hand snatched the nearest box off of the shelf and stuffed it into the basket before I walked away within showing I was effected in my gait. My body automatically turned into the nearest aisle.

My left eye twitched in annoyance as I looked further down the aisle. Although the male hadn't seen me yet, or even looked my way, I was already cursing inside my mind at my luck. I'd narrowly escaped Cavallone's harassment and entered the aisle that Yamamoto had magically appeared within. For all I knew, he could've casually walked out of a vortex located just behind the tins of soup. With the things that were happening within my life at that point in time, a vortex behind tins of soup would not have been surprising and just realizing that made me cluck my tongue lightly in disgust.

I inwardly cringed as I saw Yamamoto move his head towards me, his expression contorting with surprise for a few moments before he called out. "Hibari!"

"Quiet," I snapped.

A large smile was stretched across his mouth as he took a few steps towards me completely ignoring the displeased expression upon my face.

"Ah," he sighed. "It's been ages since we've spoken."

_Not long enough, Herbivore. _"Hn."

"How have you been? I haven't seen you around school for ages." Yamamoto blinked lightly in surprise before carrying on to take another step closer to me.

I inwardly cringe at the abuse to my personal bubble before opting to narrow my eyes up at him. Another thing that annoyed me; I had to glance _up. _It seemed the people that annoyed me the most somehow grew taller whilst my attention was diverted away from them. It had to be on purpose after all, maybe just a chance to show off that they were a few centimetres bigger than me then attempt to run away from my tonfa. _Definitely_,I assured myself.

"Hey, Hibari—" Yamamoto started but was quickly interrupted by a loud shout from behind him.

Profanities went through my mind as I saw another appear from around the corner. My eye twitched in irritation as the loud voice got even louder and I could make out the appearance of the stranger. I didn't know his name, but the male who possessed silver hair in an odd haircut, green eyes and a mocking scowl was certainly hard to miss. I had to resist the urge to groan out loud when I saw Yamamoto smile and wave at the male from my peripheral vision.

"What is the meaning of this?" the newcomer spat out.

I merely raised an eyebrow in a mixture of curiosity and amusement as I saw the silvernette turn his full attention onto Yamamoto, even going far enough as to penetrate his personal bubble and literally press his nose against the others.

"Ah, Gokudera," Yamamoto laughed.

_He really is an idiot, _I mentally sighed. The hot-tempered male—who I'd gathered was Gokudera at that point—was red in the face from frowning up at him. It was definitely no time to be laughing, but it certainly wasn't going to be on conscience if the next time I saw Yamamoto there were bloody cuts down the side of his face, if anything I was welcoming that sight more than anything else.

"You just walked off like that, you got Tenth worried," Gokudera growled.

"Goku—"

"Just to talk to a stranger! Are you _that _stupid?" My eye twitched.

"That's Hi—"

The amount of times Yamamoto was getting interrupted was starting to get on my nerves too. I grinded my teeth together for a few seconds, debating whether or not just to walk away. There was a possibility that my name would be called out loudly, adding to the pounding headache I was already receiving.

"Herbivore," I started in a low voice which was laced with irritation. "If you want all your limbs intact, I suggest you be quiet."

"Eh?" Gokudera whipped his head around to face me, immediately forgetting that Yamamoto was beside him as all the attention was directed towards myself.

_Disgusting. _I wanted to shudder in disgust as I saw him glaring at me. It didn't intimidate me at all, simply made my irritation levels rise further. It wasn't surprising that I wasn't known around Namimori, there were a few rumours concerning me and that was it. My habit of losing my temper and snapping at a stranger about doing something only a little bit wrong certainly didn't help towards the rumours as well. I'd quirked a sarcastic smile before when I'd heard one of them whilst walking one day. The idea that people ran away from I was in sight was amusing, that was for sure.

"Who the hell is this bastard?"

That definitely brought my attention back. My eye twitched in irritation again before my left hand moved to finger with the metal of my tonfa. A small smirk crept across my lips as I tilted my head to the side a little. "Oh?" I sneered. "Looks like you have a backbone."

My eyebrow arched in amusement again as I saw his lip twitch dramatically before the red across his face got impossibly darker. _Easy to provoke, _I commented to myself. I'd grasped my tonfa with one hand inside my jacket at that point, simply waiting for the right time to surprise him with a sharp blow either to his face or stomach. I was wondering what the dark shade of his blood would look like against his face.

"I don't think it's a good—" Yamamoto was interrupted once again, but this time not by Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun!" I heard someone shriek.

A hiss of displeasure left my throat before I could even acknowledge it. A large frown came across my face as I turned towards the newcomer. My eyebrows rose slightly in surprise when I saw it wasn't a female—I could've sworn only males around the age of six could get that pitch—and instead a small male with a huge mop of brown hair. I clucked my tongue in disgust as I saw the panic spread across his face along with the wide brown eyes looking in our general direction.

"G-Gokudera-kun, d-don't," the short male stuttered in the same high voice.

_Really? _I thought to myself incredulously. It was probably just my ears acting up and making the male sound like he should be wearing a dress with a parasol perched upon his shoulder.

"Tenth!"

_I'm out of here. _I shot Yamamoto an irritated glance before pivoting on my heel and walking away from the now crowded aisle to carry on with my shopping quickly. I didn't want to walk into any of them if I could help it, they were probably the noise I'd heard when I'd first entered. I shuddered lightly to myself just thinking about spending more time in their presence; I'd probably end up sharpening a spoon just to scar Gokudera if he was going to be that annoying whenever I saw him.

When I'd turned the corner, I almost did groan out loud. That day really was not my day. I'd almost stumbled directly into the biggest herbivore I'd met in the last few months. I let out an irritated breath before I took a step, waiting for the annoying feeling of his eyes travelling across my skin.

"Eh?" he drawled the vowel too long to be healthy. "Look who it is."

_Come within my personal bubble again and I'll slice your fingers off, one by one. _I wanted to say that out loud, but I didn't want to say more than a few words to him. I inwardly grimaced as I saw a large smile blossom across his lips as he stared _down _at me. My hand clenched into a fist again and I was itching to let my fingertips slide across the metal of my tonfa again, just before I slammed it into his face. That would be an excellent way to end this uneventful trip.

"Cavallone," I acknowledged him. I'd weighed the options out inside my mind quickly and saying one word before walking away was definitely the most popular choice. I sidestepped around him quickly before walking away, choosing to go and pay for the items already. I probably had what I needed already; I didn't want to walk around a store infested with herbivores.

"You're rude!" I heard him call from the other end of an aisle. "It has to be fate that we're meeting!"

_Then fate, I'm going to slaughter you. _I'd paid for my items quickly before making my pace faster to get outside. It was refreshing to have fresh air within my lungs and no faux lemon scent invading my nostrils and making my eye twitch in displeasure. There was absolutely nothing wrong with my walk back to my apartment that day, no hairs sticking up on the back of my neck—my imagination had finally taken a rest.

**AN: **guess who almost forgot to write this? Failure.


	7. Messy Signs

**I Like To Stalk You: **No beat downs yet. :( ME SORRY. I'm glad you found it amusing lol, that was just a filler chapter. :P Yup, a new story! Should be out this month hopefully. ._. **Face Faith: **Okay okay, I'm a pervert too then! haha. Glad you liked the fangirls xD Just had to include them. They do sound husky! Omg Q_Q Kenn's other singles sound husky too! ;dsgjks;gs HOT. **Face Faith: **A hot stalker, babes. **Face Faith: **Don't worry, it's not Mukuro. :P I don't think I'm gonna include him in this, I hate him that much haha. **Face Faith: **haha. Surprise glomp for the random stranger! There is no pineapple, don't you worry. :D Haven't read any of Banyu's djs for months. ._. haha. Just standing outside with a sign waiting for Kyouya every weekend? How romantic~ xD **azel-chan: **That was a great theme song! :D Lmao, just don't question it and go along~ It's an AU, after all. xD Yup, he's till hurt, don't chu worry. He doesn't have magical healing powers. :( I hate writing Kyouya's catch phrase lmao. It's so… kinky. I feel like I should have a cape since you're calling me a wizard! I'm a fail wizard! D: haha. Don't worry, it made me happy not creeped out. **18plusForMe: **Dino's in that 1% then, I guess. xD **meikau: **Kekeke, couldn't resist. :P More Dino action? Makes it sound like I put him in a porno xD Ohoho, my dear reviewer, I've skipped a day in this chapter! LE GASP. **Aki: **It's not Mukuro. P: **Rena: **Glad you liked it. :D **fuwacchi: **Shit on my dick and call me Patricia, it's you. You're alive. e_e Leave me AN alone! It's beautiful! I felt cruel okay? haha.

**Beta'd by fuwacchi.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter seven—Messy Signs

A hum of approval left my throat after I was done examining my knuckles in the bathroom on Monday morning. The wounds had definitely closed up enough that I could clench my fists loosely and the colour was gradually decreasing and my guess was that by next week, it would just be an odd shade of yellow like bruised skin sometimes was. Instead of going out yesterday and possibly making my wound even worse than usual, I opted to stay inside, lounging around and cleaning up after myself. Just because I lived alone didn't mean I wanted to live in a pigsty—it had to be relatively clean or else I'd shudder in disgust.

I got dressed quickly after that, immediately checking to make sure that were no more marks across my body or anything remotely similar. I sighed in relief when all of my clothes were on and after Hibird had settled down in my hair. There was only one thought going through my mind at that moment. _My life's back to normal. _Soon, all of the weird things that had happened would be out of my mind and I could continue my violent, relatively normal, life. I found myself suppressing a smirk of triumph as I walked to school at a slow pace. The time was unknown to me, but I knew it was early. Streets were empty as I strolled through them, only the sound of my footsteps and Hibird chirping my name occasionally came to mind.

"Peaceful," I mused.

After I'd stepped foot onto the school site, a yawn ripped out of my mouth before I could acknowledge it. I blinked quickly in surprise before shaking my head, in an attempt to wake myself up and stay alert. I'd barely been up over an hour and I was contemplating whether or not to take a nap. After walking inside of the school, my mind was made up. Not even five minutes later I had walked my usual trail to the rooftop and settled myself down in my preferred position. I crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to get comfortable before my eyes were closed.

"Hey, Kyouya," a husky voice whispered into my ear.

Before I could open my eyes or even move in discomfort, I could feel a hand by the nape of my neck and someone's breath splash across my face. My first reaction was to freeze in horror, but as soon as I felt something soft being pressed against my lips I relaxed. If I was going to be harmed, no one would be tenderly pressing something against me. My muscles went limp as it was brushed against my lips, making my skin tingle where it was connected. A small jolt of pleasure shot through my body as I figured out they were lips, just as they were pressed fully, but softly, against my own.

A small gasp escaped my mouth as I felt something wet slowly trail across my lip, shocking me for a few seconds before I realized it was just an appendage. I relaxed into the situation again, letting my right hand rise up to twist into the male's hair. The strands that were touching my skin were soft, but I quickly forgot all about them as I felt his tongue gently pry my lips apart before going inside. A moan escaped my lips, adding vibrations into the intense kiss, but I didn't feel mortified or anything remotely similar. I simply tilted my head back to get a better angle as I felt him gently rub against a sensitive part inside my mouth. A jolt of pleasure ran through my body again, this time swirling around inside my stomach for a few moments. The heat was building up with every swipe of his tongue and I could feel my own cheeks burning up; it was probably a combination of the lack of oxygen I was receiving and the activity I was engaged in. An almost silent gasp of surprise escaped me as he leant into me more, this time letting a hand trail across my torso. As soon as I felt his warm skin pressed against my own, my eyes opened in panic. His hand should've met fabric, not my own flesh.

The kiss was broken as I jerked away in shock, instantly trying to ignore the bond of saliva that was still joining us together. My eyes as wide as I took in his appearance, immediately grinding my teeth together in horror when I'd recognized the features. It was pretty hard to forget bright blond hair—almost platinum—that reached just above his shoulders, along with the sienna irides and tanned skin.

Before I could figure out what exactly was happening, I'd jerked myself back to consciousness. My hand instantly went up to rub the back of my head as a hiss of pain left my mouth. From my surprise I'd slammed my head into the wall behind me, efficiently bringing myself back to reality. I stared down at my lap with an incredulous expression; it was bad enough that I had such a dream revolving around Cavallone, but the sudden _active _part of my body had me wanting to slam my head into the wall behind me again. Apparently if I had a dream with someone I hated, I could still get turned on and enjoy it.

"Pathetic," I muttered to myself.

I had to think myself out of venting my frustration and punching the wall. My knuckles were only just healing and I didn't want to go through the annoyance of having to avoid using it too much already. Instead I ran a hand through my hair and simply waited for my humiliation to go away.

About thirty minutes later when the feeling of humiliation was gone and the problem as well, I decided to finally go to class. I hadn't checked my phone to see what time it was, but I'd probably slept long enough for class to be in session. I strode to the classroom slowly, trying to keep my irritation levels down by frowning with every step I took. The door creaked as I slid it open and my frown deepened as all of the attention was directed to me. As I walked across the room to my seat I could feel the stares on me and it didn't help that the teacher had stopped talking as well. I'd settled myself down just as he cleared his throat. I made sure I didn't look in Cavallone's direction, even going as far as to turn my head to the left and look in the complete opposite direction. I could feel his curious stare on me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Another surge of humiliation went through me as my mind flickered back to my dream, but I quickly changed my line of thought with a quick shake of my head. _Just act normal, _I reminded myself.

"I'll take the register again then," the teacher sighed.

Weirdly, Cavallone started humming beside me.

"Kyouya Hibari."

Instead of answering, I simply stared in the opposite direction some more. It was blatantly obvious I was there at that point—I'd casually walked inside the classroom during the lesson as well. I could hear the teacher sigh loudly again before going back to teaching whatever he was supposed to be doing. To cure my boredom and irritation, I tapped my fingers across my desk, amusing myself with the small rhythm I'd created.

"Kyouya," Cavallone called from beside me.

Almost immediately, my body froze. My teeth instantly ground together as I processed what he'd said—he'd picked up from the teacher what my name was, or what he'd assumed my name was, and was putting it to the test whilst most of the class was absorbed into the lesson. _Does he think I'm not going to make a scene? _Slowly, my fingertips pressed down against the cold surface of my desk as I attempted to ignore him. Hopefully, if I didn't answer he would assume he'd heard my name called wrongly.

If I could avoid it, I didn't want anyone calling me by my first name. It was too personal and the way my name seemed to have rolled off of his tongue had my frown deepening. My name being called in such a way was something I didn't want to experience again.

The next time Cavallone spoke, he drawled out the vowels of my name far too long to be healthy. "_Kyouya._"

My left hand was clenched into a fist as I started turning around to face him. There was no way that I would be able to stay sane if he continued doing that for the rest of the day. Inside my mind, I'd come to the conclusion that if I threatened him just before he got carried away it would end it. My eyes were narrowed as I was finally facing him, even going as far as to turn my body in his direction. My fingers returned back to normal before they softly tapped against the surface of my desk as I took in his features once more. Nothing had changed since he'd first transferred in, not even a single hair was out of place from when I'd first inspected it. I didn't get a jolt of some sort of emotion going through my body as I looked at him at that moment, not even one of irritation. _Odd._

As I saw him open his mouth again, I beat him to it. "Say my name again and I'll slit your throat."

It was entertaining to see him blink in shock, covering his sienna irides for a nanosecond before his expression was one of amusement. He arched an eyebrow as a small hum was audible.

"Kyou—"

"Don't," I snapped.

My eyebrows unintentionally furrowed in curiosity when his gaze was diverted away from me. He'd reached for a pen and a new sheet of paper immediately, opting to scribble across the sheet and stare at his words instead of replying. A small smirk played across my lips but it quickly lost its posture when he held the paper up for me to see. Written across it in bold, messy strokes was my first name and _only _that. My eye twitched in irritation and even more so when he dramatically winked at me.

_He deserves a black eye. _

The sign was edited again and when it came back into my view the next time, I was sure my eyes couldn't get anymore narrowed. It was degrading how irritated he could get me in a matter of minutes, but it was completely understandable now that he'd drawn a sloppy heart around my name.

_No, he deserves no teeth._

Almost automatically I reached my hand out for something to hurt him with. My fingertips glided across the spine of a textbook and I quickly grasped it in my hand before moving it out of his view. If I was going to hurt him inside of a classroom, there had to be a way to bruise his ego a little bit in the process. A small smirk played across my lips as I saw him place the piece of paper back down on his desk, this time propping his elbow upon it and resting the side of his head in his palm. As his eyes were on my face, I could see a small smile spread across his lips. He was obviously enjoying how quickly he could make me worked up. My teeth grinded together again before I threw the book in his general direction.

There was no surprised expression plastered across his face as it was getting closer, but when the book finally made contact with his face I heard him let out a painful gasp. It was amusing to see him jolt backwards, even going as far as to clasp his hand onto the desk in an attempt to stabilize himself.

After the book had fallen to the floor with a loud thud, Cavallone called out. "Kyouya!"

More than anything I wanted to whip my tonfas out and slam them into his flesh. I wanted to see the scarlet liquid trailing down his skin, staining it whilst painful gasps escaped his lips but I convinced myself otherwise. _I'm not going to let him see me worked up. _It would be as though I'd lost some sort of game we were playing—he was merely trying to stir a reaction from me and I would not show him it was working as long as my pride depended on it.

"Cavallone," the teacher called from the front. "Is there something wrong?"

Annoyingly enough, Cavallone simply laughed in reply. My eyes narrowed further as I saw him move his arm up to rub the back of his neck, trying to pass off the red mark across his cheek as something completely natural. "I was just trying to make friends." He laughed.

"Not through my lesson."

Even worse than hearing Cavallone laugh it off was hearing the rest of the students let out a quiet laugh as well. It was frustrating how quickly he'd seemed to have been accepted into their circle—it almost seemed like an inside joke and I was intruding at that moment. I scowled down at my desk after I'd turned back around, intending to ignore Cavallone to my heart's content. Eventually my chin ended up on top of my hand whilst I waited for the lesson to be over. I didn't have anything relatively interesting to do, not even prod Hibird, but I at least didn't have a blonde annoying me. When it was finally time for a break, I let out a small sigh of relief. I got up lazily, taking as much time as possible so I wouldn't have to bump into other people.

"Kyouya." I flinched when I heard him from over my shoulder.

I crossed my arms over my chest before walking away, choosing not to acknowledge him as I made it through the door. I could hear him starting to say something else, but mental humming easily blocked it out.


	8. Idiot Partners

**fuwacchi: **You're such an idiot. Why do I love you? Seriously, you told me not to put it into italics! Though, I wasn't going to anyway. But still. I'm afraid that dream wasn't reality ): Sorry to disappoint you. Yes, you confused me. You always confuse me. This is a known fact. FFFFFFF can't believe we won't speak for another 24 hours. I MISS YOU ALREADY -slit wrist- I wanna scribble your name down with a heart around it! :( **18plusForMe: **Haha, glad you liked it. P: **naiYin: **Oh, hey. New reviwer. -showers you with glitter and love- Hope you're not allergic to it. O: You've read my stories 'till early morning? ._. You're mad lol. Go read something worthwhile. I can't write angst for shit fffffff. Irides is the plural of iris, just like irises. P: Look cooler imo. **azel-chan: **THAT'S TOTALLY NORMAL. You crazy person. Psh. XD Kekeke, I love making Dino pathetic lol e_e Being bitten to death _is _kinky. Very true, it is full of kinks haha. I feel like such a pervert. ): STOP IT, YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH. I don't even have a wand! :( I do want a cape though lmfao. Seriously, I would look so badass just walking around in one. Might bro fist a swan for the hell of it too. LOL. Aha, you got fooled! In yo face! P: -happy dance- I'm sorry. Q_Q Have some masturbating to make up for it. **I Like To Stalk You: **OI YOU. STOP GLOMPING DINO. That's bad man, bad. Glad that made you laugh :D I thought ti was a bit too much at first lol e_e WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS GUESS ALMOST RIGHT? WHY? NO ONE ELSE DOES. NOT EVEN FUWA WHO I SPOIL LOADS TO. Lkdgl;sgks;lh Gonna shank you. -get bamboo knife- :C **Rena: **Psh, everyone thinks it was real. Sorry. **Aki: **That sloppy heart was just for you~ Okay, maybe not. Let's pretend it was. -pass cookie- **meikau: **Yup, a day was skipped! Not in this one though. Stop stroking my ego. I'll turn into a dragon. Though it would be cool to have some wings… **Face Faith: **I hate Kondo Takashi's singing voice lmfao. Seriously, can't stand it. D: HUSKY VOICES = WIN. Ahhhhh. -changes underwear- 8D haha. Muku haters unite! Deal with it bro, deal with it. He knew it was a dream. P: NICE MEMORY YOU'VE GOT THERE. Well, if it's disappeared the next day there's no point mentioning it right? ._. You got it though, it was Dino. xD I know, I mostly write reactions. /fail I tried to do a chapter full of speech… but it didn't really work rofl.

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter eight—Idiotic Partners

My face was stained red in embarrassment as I woke up early in the morning the next day. It was probably just past dawn, but that wasn't what was making me groan in annoyance. Another reaction down below had occurred, a lot stronger than before. This time there was even a small patch of moisture on the material of my boxers. I gulped before casting another irritated gaze downwards, trying to ignore the spiralling inside my stomach as I contemplated whether or not to release. There was a possibility if I did that my body would calm down for awhile. I pondered over my idea for awhile whilst running a hand through my hair, trying to ignore the light coating of sweat on my forehead. My body felt hot from whatever I was dreaming about and the throbbing down below was becoming almost unbearable. _Damnit._

With another annoyed sigh coming out of my mouth, I moved down to finger with the waistband of my boxers whilst averting my eyes. It was ridiculous that I was getting awkward with myself, even though I'd engaged in such an activity too often in the past week. My eyes were closed as I took in a shaky breath when my hand gently brushed against my arousal.

Almost immediately a moan ripped its way out of my throat as I slowly wrapped my hand around it, letting the jolts of pleasure shoot through me. I was biting down onto my lip as I trailed my fingertips down to the tip, gently pressing them against the end. As my pace increased slightly, I could feel a thin layer of sweat building across my body. It was definitely good that I was only clad in a pair of boxers at that moment, even though they were almost down by my knees. My cheeks were red in embarrassment as I felt the heat spiralling down past my abdomen, sending violent spikes to my groin. I moaned loudly before flushing in embarrassment, letting my eyes open slowly as I felt myself getting closer.

As I pumped myself faster, feeling my release coming nearer, I didn't expect there to be something bright in my peripheral vision. Turning my head in alarm, I looked towards the window where I swore I saw something. I blinked in bewilderment when I saw it was completely clear, but it was quickly forgotten as I felt myself twitch. I unintentionally jerked forward before moaning again, this time releasing the liquid I'd come to hate onto my hand and abdomen. Frowning to myself, I got up to clean myself up and hoped I wouldn't have to do such an activity for awhile.

I yawned lightly into my hand just as I opened the door to the classroom. As usual it creaked, but it seemed to echo around the room due to the lack of people. I blinked in surprise when I saw there was only one stray girl sitting on the front row simply reading a magazine. With a small shrug of my shoulders, the door was closed behind me and I walked quietly to my seat. My fingers were tapping quietly against the desk as the rest of the class eventually trailed in.

As the door slid open loudly, I inwardly cringed. "Morning!" Cavallone greeted.

_Too loud. _A dull throbbing started beside my right temple, becoming increasingly annoying as he took his seat beside me. Thankfully, though, Cavallone didn't turn in my direction. Instead he hummed quietly whilst taking textbooks and other equipment out of his bag. I warily watched him out of the corner of my eye, waiting for him to do something directed at me.

For what seemed like minutes on end, even though it was probably only five, Cavallone did everything but look at me. I blinked in bewilderment before nodding slightly to myself in approval, liking the silence I was receiving better. I was still taking glances out of the corner of my eye when the teacher strolled in. As Cavallone moved to run a hand through his hair whilst smiling to himself, my eyebrows unintentionally furrowed.

"There's been some," the teacher stopped to awkwardly cough into his hand. "_Tension _within the class lately."

Averting my eyes from the blonde beside me, I turned to face the front with one of my eyebrows arched in curiosity. The class was relatively the same to how it usually was—randomly loud, quiet when it was appropriate and damn annoying in general.

"I extremely don't understand."

My eyes trailed over to Sasagawa as I took in a deep breath. Amazingly the past few days, his voice had been quiet and I hadn't heard him proclaim how stupid he was every few minutes. _He could've lost his voice, too. _

"Sasagawa, zip it. I'm talking."

"Yes, Sir!" He saluted.

"As I said, there's been some tension." I tried to ignore the hums of confirmation that many individuals emitted. "I want you to get to know the person next to you."

_You what? _I grinded my teeth together, trying to convince myself that I was merely hearing things.

"You'll be working with them for a project, after all."

My irritation levels definitely increased after I'd processed his announcement. That meant I had to work with Cavallone, he was the only one sat beside me since I was located next to a window. I closed my eyes whilst trying to get my emotions under control, choosing to let myself run a hand trough my hair whilst I thought about how I could endure it. I didn't want to fail a grade, even if it was just because of one project. It was bound to happen. I could simply pass a piece of paper, demanding to know insignificant facts about him if they were what the teacher wanted to see. I could do that and then work by myself, making it seem as though we'd worked together. That seemed like the best option; I'd have the answers about him, not even having to speak a word and then pass the project. _Simple._

Cavallone finally spoke up, loud enough that I blinked lightly in surprise. "Does that mean I'm with Kyouya?"

_I can't exactly pair up with a window, idiot. _"Yes, Cavallone."

He hummed beside me.

_I'm not exactly happy be stuck with you. _Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him gently place his chin in his palm and tried to ignore the almost smug smile that was spreading across his lips.

"I don't have a partner!" Sasagawa shouted.

For the next ten minutes, the teacher explained to Sasagawa first that his partner was ill for the day, meaning he would have to get to know her in his spare time. It was then explained to everyone that after lunch, we would start to get to know our partner through the lesson, then arrange time out of school hours to meet up to do work. Inwardly cringing, I decided to myself to make sure my doors were locked and that Cavallone never found out where I lived. My plan from earlier was definitely going to be put into action. After lunch, I'd simply pass him a sheet and demand he wrote down useless information.

After the first two lessons had ended, meaning it was break time, I lazily got up from my seat before wandering off to the rooftop. I skipped the next tow lessons, opting to listen to some music and gently prod the fluffy bird that had settled into my hair. He'd carried over a seed, placing it in my hand before eating it slowly. I'd smiled to myself before rubbing his head with my forefinger, my mood lifting when he chirped my name quietly.

When I'd eventually ventured back into the classroom after lunch, I'd noticed that many people had placed their desks together with the person beside them. I shuddered lightly to myself before sitting down, pleased that Cavallone hadn't tried such a thing. It seemed that only him and a few others were missing, meaning that I had a few more minutes of peace. The instructions were written on the board—apparently, we had to know them well enough practically recite the information in front of the class next week.

Grabbing a new sheet of paper, I quickly wrote down a few questions before placing it on his desk, just as the door noisily slid open.

"You're fast, Cavallone," someone said behind him. "That's extremely cool."

Scratching the back of his neck, Cavallone replied, "I only just beat you."

Sasagawa guffawed before slapping him loudly on the back and turning away to walk to his own seat. I blinked in bewilderment as Cavallone shouted his good bye, saying that they would speak later. _I guess he's got a friend already. _Hopefully if his time was occupied by that loud idiot, I would see less off him. Two peas in a pod, the saying was. They were definitely too idiots; therefore compatible.

"Eh?" he questioned after scanning though the paper.

My line of vision got changed to the scene outside the window as soon as I saw Cavallone turn to look my way.

"I'm not going to write the answers in a letter, Kyouya," he sighed.

Again, he was saying my name as though he'd uttered everyday for a few years. He was accustomed to it already and with the almost husky quality his voice normally possessed, it made the hairs on the back of my neck lightly stand it. He was still too familiar with me; my line of thought soon changed and I contemplated whether or not with two black eyes he would still insist on being casual.

"Kyouya."

Ignoring him seemed like a good idea at that point. It was exactly what I did; simply turning my head to the side whilst closing my eyes. If I was lucky, I could've fallen asleep if the noise levels quietened down a small amount. All of the other couples were already talking quietly, some shrieking when they found something in common. It just seemed like a load of women having a tea party; the teacher was simply browsing through his computer at that front. There seemed to be no point to the lesson at all. For an hour, we simply had to talk and learn about the other. _What a load of bullshit. _

The feeling of something poking into my right forehead made my eyes snap open. My eyes narrowed as I turned to looking at Cavallone beside me, holding a pencil in his hand and moving it back to poke me. He'd tried the same tactic before, but this time opting not to use his finger and letting a sharp pencil do it instead. _I swear if I get a bruise, I'm going to castrate him. _

"You're going to fail if you don't talk to me."

_He has a point, _I thought to myself. I chewed my cheek for a few seconds, debating whether or not to give in and simply turn around. It didn't seem like any time soon he'd be writing the sheet out and passing it over.

Sighing quietly, I turned around to face him with a frown on my lips. "Let's get this over and done with," I muttered.

"Nice attitude," he laughed quietly.

Frowning to myself, I moved around in my chair so my body was facing him as well. I would probably get a neck ache if I was only using that to turn to look at him. Placing one leg on top of the other, I let my arms fold themselves over my chest before I gently arched one eyebrow.

"Well?" I questioned.

The idiot blonde blinked. "Huh?"

My eyebrow lost its posture, falling down with my other to slant downwards in annoyance. "Just tell me about yourself."

It seemed like he was mocking me as his fingers went up to stroke his chin as he hummed quietly whilst raising his eyebrows. It wasn't the expression of someone about to blurt out a load of crap to appease me.

"No."

_What? _I grinded my teeth together.

"I'll tell you about me if," he paused for a moment, letting a smile spread across his lips. "You tell me about you first."

"Hn?"

"You heard me." He chuckled.

_He's making this difficult. _I clucked my tongue quietly in annoyance, trying to stop my eye from twitching. He didn't specify what kind of information he wanted, unlike I did on the sheet of paper.

Ignoring the chattering of the other students, I proclaimed the first piece of information about myself. "I hate you."

"Kyouya!" he whined. "I didn't want to know that."

Instead of answering, I pointed down at the paper in front of him indicating that he needed to read the first question.

"Do I dye my hair?" he laughed whilst shaking his head lightly. "No, this is natural. You can check in other areas if you'd like."

"I'll have to decline that offer," I snapped.

"Too bad." Cavallone smiled warmly at me. "How often do you think of me?"

I looked at him incredulously, waiting for him to say he was joking and ask a different question. Apparently not; he simply kept looking at me, urging me to answer with a small smile on his face. Slamming my hands down onto the desk, I pushed my chair back noisily as I stood up. I was not going to stay inside if he wasn't going to take this seriously. It was the same as before; he was trying to wind me up. It had worked, unfortunately, that was obvious as my eye twitched whilst I was picking my bag up. I shot him once last irritated glance before walking across the classroom. The room had gone quiet as soon as I'd slammed my hands onto the desk, but now that my footsteps were echoing inside I could also feel their curios stares on my face. With my frown deeper than it had been all day, I shut the door behind me, inwardly cringing at the creaking.

"Ass," I muttered under my breath.

If I had to continue to talk to Cavallone and find out about him, I doubted whether I could keep my sanity or not. It was infuriating that I happened to think about him more than I should've; he was even popping into my head at unexpected times. _If this is karma, I must've done something awful. _

**AN: **this isn't late. Don't lie to me, you evil people. Okay, it's a _tad _late.


	9. Intrusive Messages

**I Like To Stalk You: **You're too cool, it's intimidating. D: I don't think I could shank you anyway. I'll melt into a blob instead. orz Fine fine, I'll glomp you still. xD -glomp- Stalking is totally hot though, right? O: Haha. You can't check those other areas! You pervert! D: Go back to your corner! Yes, Lion King. Trust me, I was slightly… drunk. LOL. **meikau: **Kekeke, yes, they team up. ;) You love Kyouya masturbating all of the time. Admit it. You didn't notice any OOCness? o_o;; I thought there was laods but okay haha. Yes, Lion King. Believe it. :D **Aki: **I'm glad you like Dino then rofl. I thought I'd made him too much of a creeper xD;; OKAY. I'll make him fall on his face in the next chapter! Just for you. **Rena: **You love it. **fuwacchi: **I'm not a distraction. Whatchu talking about? Fool. I'm not gonna be on the forum for awhile, ohoho. 8D You FORGOT about your review? Girl, that's forgetting our love basically. How could you? D: I'm gonna make your eyes water. I WANT A FLAME. I'M GONNA BOLD THAT AND REPEAT FOR EMPHASIS. **I WANT A FLAME. **Ololol orz kill me 8D Dino's a fag? LOLWUT. You're a fag! Too impatient. I don't think anyone else has realized that's what Dino is doing…? I think I spoiled it for you though and told you awhile back. xD I LIKE YOUR FACE IN THIS CHAPTER.

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter nine—Intrusive Messages

"Red."

Discreetly grinding my teeth together, I made sure my eyes were not wandering off to the side to catch sight of anything to distract me. I had one goal at that point; to ignore what was happening around me, letting my mind drift throughout the lesson.

"Green."

The sound of something tapping against the desk, much like I usually did but louder, soon reached my ears.

"I can keep guessing all day."

Turning the page of my book, I made sure my eyes absorbed the words upon the page instead of the useless nonsense Cavallone was spouting beside me. He'd been attempted to get answers out of me since before the lesson had even begun. He seemed determined to do something and at that point it was clear. Annoying the heck out of me until I probably banged my head on the table in front of his very own eyes. Imaginary walls weren't good enough at that point; I wanted to slam my fist into his face, but my dominant hand still had an injury along the knuckles. _Well done me for being an idiot, _I mentally chided myself.

"Well, until the lesson is over. I think I'm going to run out of colours soon," he sighed.

Since he'd began annoying me that day, I'd noticed something different. I hated myself for it, but it was hard to miss after I'd sent him a glare until his mouth had gently closed at the beginning. Of course, he'd continued not even a minute after making my expression verge on the line of incredulous before giving up and turning away. Not only did his voice seem more husky than usual, irking me to no end, he'd apparently hadn't looked in the mirror this morning. One of the strands of hair that was usually flicking out at the bottom was flicking above his ear, standing out greatly compared to the rest. I'd blinked in surprise when I'd noticed it, but he'd assumed it was due to his presence and smiled widely at me. _Maybe he should invest in a mirror._

"Pink," he guessed. "No, I take that back."

"Why is that?" I questioned. Pink was definitely not my favourite colour, but he'd taken his guess back not even a second that and piqued my curiosity.

I hadn't turned around to face him, not even looking in my peripheral vision, yet I could clearly hear the surprise in his voice. "So you do like me, Kyouya."

_Like? _I was simply asking a question, although there was barely any tone of interest in my voice when I'd voiced it out loud.

"Yellow."

_Ignored. _I turned another page, this time trying to keep my irritation levels down. I'd made too much of a scene the last few days and I was wondering whether or not I was becoming pathetic enough not to be able to handle one person. Although he was annoying, new and liked to talk too much, there was no way he was going to drive me to the verge of hitting something every time I was around him.

"Orange."

Sighing lightly to myself, I closed my book before turning my head to look out of the window. I inwardly grimaced in disgust when I could see Cavallone reflected into the class, looking at the back of my head in amusement. I couldn't tell whether nor not he knew I could see what he was doing, but I could feel a small twitch of my lips when he raised his hand up to dramatically stroke his chin in though. It had to be a bad sign that I was finding his actions amusing at that moment; I wasn't even getting as worked up as the others days. It was almost bearable, considering that he wasn't making skin contact. As the rest of the class worked, I still looked at the reflection of Cavallone in the window. He definitely hadn't noticed, that was for sure. He'd never glanced towards it either, simply keeping his eyes on me. The hairs on the back of my neck weren't standing up from the attention nor were my irritation levels rising. _This is bad. _

"Hey, Kyouya," he called softly.

Unintentionally, I blinked it shock at the tone of his voice. It wasn't one he'd used before though; he'd dropped the husky quality. Turning my head away from the window and averting my eyes, I refused to look at what expression he had.

"Am I just a nuisance to you?"

Not even two seconds had passed before I answered with, "Yes."

"Kyouya," he whined.

My eyebrows furrowed a small amount when I'd realized I wasn't getting worked up by him calling me by my first name either; I was sure by that point the class knew not to do it in case they might've gotten slaughtered. Yet, Cavallone was acting as though we were the best of friends a few years ago, recently reunited and now bumping fists whenever it was possible.

Surprisingly, he hadn't continued on to say anything else for the rest of the lesson. At that point it was just a small call of my name, but as soon as the next class was in session he'd became quiet again. With a small shrug of my shoulders, I lifted my bag off from the floors, placed the book inside before leaving the room quietly. It had already been evacuated by the others and after debating inside my mind whether to stay inside and endure the deafening silence or go to the rooftop, I'd made my mind up. As I slowly pushed the door open, letting the cold hair hit me in the face immediately, I lightly yawned into my hand before blinking the growing moisture in my eyes away. I'd woken up normal for the first time in awhile, not having to get rid of any _problems _straight away causing me to groan in embarrassment. There were still no marks on my body; the only thing ruining the pale complexion of my skin was the bruise across my knuckle which would probably be gone soon enough.

I'd fallen asleep within a few minutes of sitting down against the wall with Hibird comfortably perched in my hair. He hadn't followed me into the classroom as of late, still preferring to settle himself down when I was closing my eyes.

What I'd dreamt of was unknown to me, but I did wake up to the familiar feeling of some kind of dull throbbing on my neck. My eyes snapped open in horror and my fingertips immediately went up to trace across the skin. Just the same as before, I couldn't feel anything different by touch but I was dreading looking into the mirror. As I brought myself forward, taking my back away from the wall, I tried to keep my surprise under control. I'd rotated my neck quickly, seeing if there were any difficulties in moving it and I quickly caught sight of something bright beside me. I froze in surprise for a few seconds before breathing a sigh of relief, seeing that there was no reaction coming from him. _It's my imagination, _I assured myself.

With narrowed eyes, I turned my body around so I could clearly see the figure beside me. It wasn't surprising that Cavallone had followed me up to the roof, I was sure it was going to happen anytime soon after all, but the fact that he'd fallen asleep right next to me was odd. His body was tilted towards where I previously was, clearly indicating he was trying to be close to me whilst I wasn't conscious. Usually, I'd have woken up as soon as someone had opened the door. It was similar to what had happened with the random sweater being placed on top of me—there was a damn ninja inside the school.

I had no idea what kind of expression I had on my face as I inspected Cavallone sleeping beside me. For some reason or another, I didn't move away and simply forget about what happened. I'd stared down at him curiously, furrowing my eyebrows in the process whilst complaining inside my mind that I shouldn't have been doing such a thing. I'd never had the chance to look at him closely, but it was more than obvious that he practically the exact opposite of me. His skin was a tanned shade, way too bright compared my own one, and his features were the exact opposite. It was surprisingly to see that his eyelashes were long, long enough to cast shadows across his cheekbones as he breathed in softly.

_Stop it, _I told myself.

It was slightly humiliating that I was getting accustomed to his presence. If it were anyone else, I would've lost my temper and punched them in the fact by that point. My tonfas didn't deserve to be pressed against their skin. It was probably due to the fact I'd walked away from Cavallone after a few hours, not spending over three hours with him on a daily basis. Casting another glance at him beside me, I looked at his peaceful expression for one last time. I doubted whether or not I would see it again; I was planning to sleep next to him if I still had my sanity.

Shaking my head quickly, I tore my eyes away from him before standing up. It would have been absolutely humiliating if he woke up at the worst moment, just when I'd been staring at him. I snatched my bag up from the floor as quietly as possible before walking away, choosing to walk to my apartment instead of checking if there were any classes left for the day. I was still feeling confused about why I was comfortable around him, not considering waking him up by causing blood to ooze out of an orifice.

As I was walking through the shopping district, I became aware of another craving I was having. For once in the past few days, it wasn't anything degrading. It was quick natural as I walked past the same supermarket as a few days ago. I'd skipped inside quickly, instantly noticing that no one else was inside, and got hit by the scent of faux lemon. There was no chance that I'd see Yamamoto or any of his lackeys inside; they were busy attending classes, something I should've been doing. I quirked an eyebrow as I browsed down one of the aisles before snatching up the item I wanted.

When I'd reached into my pocket to get the money to pay for the bar of chocolate, something else fell out. Curiously, I bent down to pick it up only to find out it was a note of some sort. I placed it inside my pocket again to inspect later, quickly paid for my chocolate before escaping the awful store. As soon as I was outside, I was taking in deep breaths of the air to get the uncomfortable feeling out of my stomach. My left hand trailed through my hair before I moved to unwrap the chocolate whilst walking back to my apartment at last.

After I'd taken a bite of the bitter sweet, my curiosity had gotten the best of me. I'd reached into my pocket slowly, trailing my fingertip over the folded paper before bringing it out I took another bite and smirking a small amount at the loud snap it produced. The paper crinkled dramatically as I opened it with one of my eyebrows arched.

_Your sleeping face is rather cute. I'm kind so I've put my number into your phone. I expect some messages soon, Kyouya! —Dino._

Unfortunately, as soon as I absorbed what words were on the page my reaction was absolutely ridiculous. I started choking on the chocolate that was halfway down my throat, making my face burn in embarrassment and pain as I tried to cough it back up. I clutched at my throat for a few seconds before gulping some saliva down, trying to get myself under control. After I'd stopped coughing painfully, I reached my hand up to stop the moisture leaking out of my eyes. It was fortunate that there wasn't anyone around to see the embarrassing sight I must have been. I glanced down at the note and bar in my hands and clicked my tongue in disgust almost immediately. My cheeks were still red as I threw them both into the bin, not even looking down at them with a look of regret.

My hand had been violently shoved into my left pocket, searching for my phone. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I realized it was still in there, but stopped when I realized I hadn't looked through it. As soon as the screen had lit up, I grinded my teeth together. There was one new message and apparently, Cavallone hadn't been lying. My eyes were narrowed as I opened the message and even more so when I'd read what it said.

_That was mean leaving me there. You were keeping me warm! —Dino._

Only one thought was going through my head as I clenched my hands into fists. _How the hell do I block his number?_


	10. Awkward Naps

**Aki: **He fell on his face. Just for you. How do you feel about this? :D You're starting to love me even more? Is that good? :P It wasn't out of choice, Fuwa made me do it. Go stab him. **I Like To Stalk You: **dlkgdsdlh red is a SEXY colour. /is my favourite colours. What's yours? **alguien22792: **Nice to see you back again, Algu. It's been awhile, eh? ;D -hands you glitter- I've missed you. Lol. This is another one of my random ideas that got out of control. Seriously. This has your attention? Yay! **alguien22792: **Everyone's thoughts are like that when they're being molested, y'know? **alguien22792: **If you couldn't tell, I hate Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna. Really, I do lol. I tried not to make them too annoying! :X Didn't work. **alguien22792: **'Cuz you were smart and didn't click onto my shit, lmfao. ...There's sexual tension? Well, that was unintended but brilliant. LOL. Made him answer Dino in this chapter just for you! :o How do you feel about this? **Rena: **Dino's a lovable idiot, jeez. Get it right, Rena. Are my ideas getting really silly? I'm kind of making it up on the spot for some bits lmfao. xDD;; **meikau: **This is longer! Longer than any other PN chapters. Don't hunt me down and kill me. Yep, another love bite ohohoho. HERE'S SOME HOT ATION 'KAY. **18plusForMe: **OMG DYING. Fuwa actually said Kyouya could be having dirty thoughts about the chocolate... that's why I added in the choking! XD **fuwacchi: **sure sure, he was molesting him in his sleep lol. Just for you ;) Sorry babes, my internet went weird last night. So I couldn't speak to you Q_Q I LAV YOU FUWA. REALLY I DO. That's why you can't beta this lol. Hopefully I'll be on tonight… well tomorrow morning for you. ;D LOVE.

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter ten—Awkward Naps

The sound of my phone going off beside my pillow woke me up in the morning; bringing me out of my drowsy state and making a small groan come out of my throat. With my face still pressed into the pillow, I awkwardly stretched my left arm out to find the electronic device that was constantly going off. When my fingertips finally pressed against the cold metal of the device, I grasped it firmly in my palm before bringing it towards my face. I squinted through my eyes as I pressed the button and lit the screen up, blurring my vision for a few moments.

_Good morning, Kyouya. _—_Dino._

Blinking for a few moments, I checked to see whether or not I was still dreaming. Quickly pressing the palm of my left hand into my eye, I rubbed it fiercely and attempted to bring myself to full consciousness. Apparently, I really was in reality. I could tell that as my eye throbbed painfully as I pulled my fist away before staring down at the phone in my hand again, looking through my eyelashes. Without a doubt, it really was Cavallone who had texted me and successfully pulling me out of my sleep for something worthless. Before I could fully comprehend what I was doing, my fingertip was angrily pressing against the buttons of my phone, making the clicking noise echo throughout my empty room.

_I'm going to slaughter you._

The power switch was pressed just as my feet were pressed softly onto the floor. I yawned into my hand quickly as I removed the duvet from my body, letting the cold air assault my skin in a matter of moments. Through half-lidded eyes, I padded my way to my drawer to pick out fresh clothes before venturing out to my bathroom.

I'd showered quickly before getting dressed, flicking my hair out of my eyes with a small sway of my head. A frown formed on my lips as I noticed that a few of the strands refused to settle down; they were sticking up at awkward angles, acting as though they were taunting me on purpose. The tap was turned on quickly as I placed my fingers under the running cold water, letting it drench my fingertips before I attempted to smooth the annoying hair down. It didn't work though, only making the strands stick out even more. The water had added volume, letting more of the other strands join in so a small lump was disfigured. Narrowing my eyes at my reflection in the mirror, I moved to run a hand through my hair and then carry on to attempt to forget about my lacking appearance that day, but my attention strayed off to the side.

When I'd woken up yesterday, I distinctly remembered that I felt something similar to a throbbing just below my jugular on the left side of my neck. Unintentionally, I gulped and noticed that there was a lump building in the back of my throat. _It was probably just my imagination, _I falsely reassured myself. My fingertips trailed across the soft cotton of my shirt collar for a few moments before I'd mentally called myself a herbivore and demanded that I get on with it already. Inwardly cringing, I pulled my shirt back to inspect the flesh of my neck.

_You're kidding me. _That was the only thought that was going through my mind as I saw the extra mark that was on my neck. The last one had almost disappeared, possessing a dull brown shade where as the new, fresh mark was located just above it and a deep purple shade. It was _not _what I was expecting to see.

"No," I said aloud. _I could probably be hallucinating. _Reaching my hand up to rub into my eyes again, I hissed at the pain of my flesh becoming irritated again. Through blurry eyes, I looked back into the mirror and could still, clearly, make out the purple shade that was featuring upon my neck. "What is this?" I murmured whist trailing my fingertip softly over it. There was no throbbing or pain, just like before, but it was clearly darker than the old mark had been—either that or my mind had decided to play a trick on me. Taking in a deep breath, I lowered my hand before letting my eyelids slowly shut. I wasn't going to overreact like last time; I'd had unwanted experience from such a thing happening before. _Is this going to be normal? _

After gathering up my pride, choosing to ignore the new mark, I walked to school quickly despite the rain that was pouring down outside. As the droplets hit my skin and made me unintentionally shiver, I ducked inside the building, wiping the moisture from my face as quickly as possible. Automatically I let my feet carry me towards the classroom, not bothering to be quiet as I slid the door open loudly before stepping inside. I took my seat in the empty classroom before pressing my head into my arms, much like I'd done a few days ago. I'd placed my chin upon my limbs at first, blankly staring into the front of the room whilst waiting for the day to be over already. It didn't work well though; after five minutes of staring dumbly, I'd had enough. With a sighed, I stretched for a few moments before leaning back on my chair, balancing just enough that I wouldn't fall over and make a fool out of myself. My arms were crossed over my chest quickly as I turned my head to look out the window, just in time to see a familiar blond mop of hair running across the road in the rain. A small smirk played on the corner of my lips as I saw him stumble forward, sticking his arms out awkwardly in front of him in an attempt to balance himself out. It didn't work though, that was for sure as I saw him fall face first into a ground. Before I could stop it, a small chuckle made its way out of my throat as I saw him stand up again, trying to brush off the dirt and the water from his uniform as he stumbled along again. _I didn't know he was clumsy, _I thought to myself.

Stretching my hands out in front of me and successfully flexing my fingers, I wasn't shocked when the door was slammed open.

"Ahh, I hate rain," Cavallone complained as he entered the room. Apart from the sound of his noisy breaths, his wet shoes squeaked with every step he took, filling up the silence in the room.

"Lovely," I replied sarcastically.

"Eh?" he exclaimed with a surprised tone. "Kyouya!"

My chin was rested neatly onto my palm as I placed my elbow onto the table. Through heavy eyelids, I looked at Cavallone's approaching form with disinterest. "Hmm," I hummed.

As my eyelids were fluttering shut, despite my attempts to keep them open and a few mental chants of calling myself weak, I heard Cavallone's chair scraping beside me; indicating that he was finally taking his seat. I couldn't see if he was looking in my direction, but I could tell by the small tingling on the right side of my face. _It always happens, _I observed.

"Kyouya?" I heard him call softly.

I'd attempted to tell him to be quiet, but my consciousness finally slipped. I didn't know whether my head had stayed propped up by my hand or fallen down to press uncomfortably against the desk, but I did know that I was happy to be finally unconscious.

That was at least until I became aware I was dreaming. I blinked in surprise before turning my head from side to side, observing the place that I'd decided to imagine for the day. My imagination was apparently something to be feared; I'd placed myself in a middle sized bedroom full of lavish furniture. The colour scheme was monochrome though; there were no splashes of the colour wheel anywhere inside. I was seated down onto of a double bed placed in the middle of the room, my legs crossed as my arms were behind me, supporting my body as I leant back.

"What?" I asked out loud by accident instead of addressing myself in side of my head.

Looking across the room again, I noticed that on the chair beside the wooden desk in the corner, there was a white shirt discarded there. It certainly wasn't mine; I found that out when I'd looked down to inspect my body quickly. It looked far too big for anything I would've owned anyway. Trying to ignore the odd garment, I let my eyes trail across the room again, this time locking onto two pair of shoes that were placed beside the front door, located on top of a plush rug. I recognized one pair immediately, but the other pair were a mystery. They looked bigger than my own as well; that wasn't any clue at all. _I've imagined someone else around here? _I asked myself.

When I heard the creak of the hinges as a door was opened, I turned my head in the direction of the noise to see who was entering. It wasn't often that significant people were featured within my dreams, so of course, I was naturally curious on whom my imagination had decided to bless me with their presence. My eyes widened a considerable amount as I recognized the shaggy blond haircut that was peeking out just around the door, also the hand that was grasping onto the edge whilst the body was gradually edging its way into the room. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked incredulously as Cavallone revealed himself. The first thing I noticed, unfortunately, was his lack of shirt. Cavallone had a better body than I expected; I could clearly see that as my eyes trailed over his tanned torso, eventually slipping down to follow the curves and the contours of his stomach. Unintentionally, I gulped as I saw him move his hand up to run through his hand as his eyes were still not glancing in my direction.

As he started taking a few steps closer to me, I noticed the shine his golden hair had at that moment. I could clearly indentify the water droplets that were slowly falling from his strands of hair, eventually connecting with his torso and creating another trail. It was obvious that he'd just had a shower and when he was just in front of the bed, I could smell the scent of soap he was emitting, too.

"Kyouya," he whispered softly before finally looking up to see me. His sienna irides' were almost smoldering at that moment and I found myself trying to discreetly scoot away without alerting too much attention.

"Cavallone," I acknowledged with a growl as my eyes narrowed into slits.

A smile curved across his lips as he raised one of his legs up to start to climb onto the bed. His eyes didn't stray from my own as he moved forward, just as I was still trying to discreetly move. I groped the air behind me, cursing my imagination and the fact that I wasn't wearing my jacket at that moment. That meant I didn't have access to any sort of weapon, maybe a pillow if I was feeling desperate enough. That would've been as though I was giving up on my pride and looking for the coward's option, though. _I'll reserve that for last. _

The tone of Cavallone's voice soon became borderline husky as he spoke again. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"Waiting?" I questioned, arching one eyebrow in curiosity as I scooted away a small amount again.

He hummed instead of answering, moving forward again and almost pressing his bare torso against my clothed one. I clenched my hands into fists, not even glancing down to check that the one in my dream was injured or not.

"Get away from me," I spat.

"Kyouya," he sighed before biting down softly onto his bottom lip. "I thought we were past that stage."

"Excuse me?"

"Looks like you'll need some," Cavallone paused for a moment, choosing to let his tongue dart out and moisten his lips. "Persuasion."

"Wh—"

I'd started to ask what the hell he was on about, or on, but I was silenced as I felt a pair of moist lips crash against my own. My eyes had widened in surprise, just as a small gasp escaped my throat. As I was pushed back, Cavallone snaked one of his hands to twist around the strands of my hair, tilting my head back to get at an angle that gave him what I supposed was better access. I was frozen in surprise as I felt his mouth roughly move against mine, even more so as I felt his other hand fall down to trail across my torso. _What the_— I started to think but was quickly interrupted by incoherentness when Cavallone's appendage traced my lower lip quickly before he forced his way into my mouth. Awkwardly, I stared into his own smouldering eyes as I deepened the kiss, that I was still refusing to respond to, before a moan was building up in the back of my throat from the sensations. Apparently, he knew where the sensitive parts of my mouth were. My body started to finally respond—as the shock was fading—when I felt the heat starting to spiral around in my stomach. Where our skin was touching I could feel jolts of pleasure going through my body, even more so when I felt his eyes on my face. One of my hands was clenched into a fist whilst the other awkwardly groped the air in front of me in search of Cavallone's torso. I knew I'd found it as my fingertips traced across the warmth and smoothness of his skin, alerting me that our temperatures were completely different.

The lack of oxygen was finally starting to get to me at that moment; my cheeks were feeling flushed and my chest was starting to feel tight. Through blurry eyes, I pressed my hand harder against his chest, trying to get him to pull away from me. It definitely didn't work though, I could tell that by his neck actions. I felt my shirt being moved away from my body, letting the cold air hit against my skin before it was replaced by the warmth of Cavallone pressing up against me. When I attempted to push him away from me, I'd found out that my limbs had started to go weak as he rubbed his tongue against my own, trying to coax me into kissing him back.

"Cava—Ahh," I'd attempted to call out to him as he finally retracted his appendage from my mouth, but just as it was thrust back in I felt something gently flick against my nipple at the same time, making me embarrass myself by unintentionally moaning out loud. It wasn't just the lack of oxygen that was making my cheeks feel hot at that moment; it was a combination of my damn imagination being able to create such sensations.

"That's better," he murmured after stopping the kiss for a chance to breath. The bond of saliva that was connecting us with quickly broken, falling down onto my chin as I had a humilating reaction. Not only was my arousal becoming more prominent, my breathing was labored as Cavallone pushed me down onto my back.

My body jolted forward as I was pushed back into reality, opening my eyes wide and noticing that class was already in session. With my breathing still labored, even though it was a dream, I sat up awkwardly before I inwardly grimaced at a certain reaction I was experiencing. _Really? _I thought to myself. I didn't glance to my right, in fear that my cheeks would be stained in humiliation at another reminder of such a thing before I snatched my bag up quickly and storming out of the room. Hopefully, I was fast enough that no one had noticed my situation or difficulty breathing. The cold air that was splashed across my skin as I walked through town felt amazing compared to my previous temperature. I'd reached my apartment in less than ten minutes with my body back to normal, my arousal gone and my hair still looking like a haystack. _How it should be, _I pointed out.


	11. Degrading Epiphanies

**Rena:** Psh, you just liked the dream. That's all you read it for. Dino's always sexy, you crazy thing you. :C I didn't want to ramble and start describing Dino covered in rain, I'm sorry. Kekeke, I'm glad you're adddicted to this now. In your face! **Aki:** He did fall on his face, he was covered in rain and he was in Kyouya's wet dream. LOL. You love me for that? D'aww, mister\miss Aki, you make me smile. I'm glad you're liking me story even though there isn't any penetration yet, haha. Give it time, my sweet, give it time. **fuwacchi: **I know you have wet dreams about us in class, please don't deny it. You're dating an older woman, after all. It's natural! (H) You're feeling sorry for Kyouya? You should flame me for that. Just do it. Just write a flame, girl. DO IT. I want one still lmfao. :X Yes, he was all wet... Mmmm. I thought you might have gotten jealous if I wrote a paragraph on his shirt being seethrough ohoho. **I Like To Stalk You:** Erections make the world go round, mhmm. FFFFFFF. Dark green;s nice, black and white, too. :D My wardrobe is mostly black and white. Sob. **alguien22792:** Aww, are you feeling deprived of smut? Good. You fiend. It's not obvious what Dino is? :O Ohoho. Well, he's not human, if that helps? e_e;; Dream rapist could be correct... I thought I'd given it away for ages, haha. You can have erect nipples through your bra! If you have one of them lame ones... xD They aren't going to be explained just yet, I'm afraid. Still trying to add in more speech. **Face Faith:** :D I'm glad you're enjoying reading this crap~ Kekeke, that scene was fun to write. At the beginning, I found out I repeated one of the colours all the way through without realizing it. Such a derp moment. Any text from Dino = jizz. Just jizz. I only know BS! **18plusForMe:** I feel evil, kekeke. No lemon for you! Since my lemons are long anyway, and these chapters are about 2-3k, it's not going to work is it...? FAIL. D8 **dotYui:** Love you, girl. Although you hate me and my British English. Suck it. **dotYui: **Yeah, the mark needed a companion, sob. It was so alone, just calling out for friendship... **dotYui:** LOL YES. Wet dream and he came, ohoho. Glad you got that, some people didn't. You're not 100 percent. If you're pure, my ass is black.

**Beta'd by dotYui.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter eleven—Degrading Epiphanies

Groaning whilst trailing a hand through my hair, I walked at a steady pace through the empty hallway, making my way towards the classroom gradually. My alarm hadn't sounded that morning and for some reason, I'd overslept as well. It was the end of lunch when I'd stepped foot onto the school site, walking quickly as I tried not to miss the last lesson. I needed to attend the minimal amount, after all, but missing a whole day without attending one and not calling in to announce my absence, that meant my average would've been lowered. It would've affected my skipping routine, too. If I wanted to continue my relatively normal life of leaving class when I deemed it appropriate, ditching random lessons to take a nap somewhere else and forgetting about the subjects I should've been learning, I _needed _to attend the last lesson. _At least I won't fall asleep today, _I shuddered lightly to myself before reaching my hand out in front of me, opening the door quickly and inwardly grimacing at the creaking hinges yet again. When I had free time and remembered, I wanted to attack the door with a small pot of oil to make my entrance quieter. As I stepped inside the room, I could feel everyone's eyes on my body and face as I walked quickly down the aisle, ignoring the teacher's incredulous call of my name before preceding on to question my disappearance.

"Hibari!" I heard an idiot near the front row call my name as I passed by him.

Ignoring Sasagawa's call, too, I made sure my eyes were not trailing over to the left of me before I sat down, deliberately titling my body away from Cavallone who was seated beside me. I didn't want to take a peek at him since it would serve as a reminder of my embarrassment yesterday and possibly bring the humiliating feeling of my cheeks heating up to my attention. My pride had been butchered enough the past few days and if I could help it, I wasn't going to intentionally wound it any further.

"Don't be late again," the teacher reprimanded me with a strict tone from across the classroom.

My eyebrow rose in amusement as I saw him turn around and start writing on the board again, but not before telling Sasagawa to shut the hell up and concentrate on his work. I soon found out that the lesson was Mathematics, one of my best and if I was being honest, one of the most enjoyable, too. Although I usually didn't usually raise my hand up to answer questions through class, on the odd occasion I'd call them out loudly—not bothering let my hand rise above my head—before acting aloof again. It was another way to get through without much trouble.

When I produced a large yawn and quickly covered my mouth with my hand, I'd blinked in surprise at the moisture that was building up. Shaking my head quickly, I crossed my arms over my chest before leaning back in my chair, only tilting far enough so I wasn't tipping over and falling onto my back and embarrassing myself. My left foot was still pressed against the floor as I leant back further, eyes narrowing as I observed the behaviour inside of the classroom. Couples that were sat next to each other were passing notes, some making faces whilst there were the rare few that were sneaking peeks out of the corner of their eyes before blushing and turning away. It was sickening to see the individuals who were in denial, too; the pairs that insulted each other before a light blush was present across their cheekbones as they protested the fact that they even enjoyed teasing the other person. It was like kindergarten, in a way, where the different genders were too shy to approach each other.

_What would their opinions on same sex relationships be? _I mused internally. I hadn't seen any homosexual couples inside high school yet, only a rare few as I walked across the shopping district on the way back to my apartment. I'd blinked in shock when I'd seen two males holding hands and letting their forearms brush against each other, hardly understanding how they could've been attracted to the opposite sex. I'd considered myself asexual recently, only just developing what seemed like a twisted interest in sexual activities within my imagination. From what I could tell, there had been a male and then Cavallone himself that had been featured within my dreams at that moment in time. _No female genitalia to be found, _I pointed out.

_Does that mean I'm h-homosexual? _Leaning forward into my desk, I let my face fall into my open palms as I pondered over my latest thought. _For Cavallone, nontheless? _I could accept that I was interested in the same sex, I supposed, but the thought of being attracted to Cavallone in such a way sent a shiver down my spine, making the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand up at the same time. It was an absurd thought especially since he'd only popped into my mind only one time. His face hadn't popped into my mind when I'd masturbated lately—which seemed to be more than enough for half of my lifetime—which clearly indicated it could've been a one off occurrence. _I hope so._

The sound of Cavallone's laughter met my ears and I'd acknowledged it immediately along with the musical tone it always seemed to have possessed. I could feel his eyes on my face, making my skin prickle once again, as I kept my eyes glued in front of me on the board that was eventually getting coated in equations.

"Hey, Kyouya," he called softly. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

_What? _When I heard his desk scaring against the floor, indicating that he was moving closer to me than before, I frantically looked for something to capture my attention._ Last resort, _I sighed internally.

"The answer's four," I called out loudly, causing the teacher to blink in surprise before nodding at me.

_That's him off my back for the rest of the day, probably tomorrow, too. _My chin was placing in my palm as my left fingertips were pressing gently across the material of my desk. I was still refusing to look in Cavallone's direction and after calling out the answer, he'd stopped shuffling my way and I couldn't feel his stare on my face either. It was probably too optimistic to think that he'd given up, but I chose to believe it for a fleeting moment.

After a few minutes of silence from Cavallone's general area, I felt something lightly tap against my arm before falling down onto my desk. Arching my eyebrow in curiosity, I placed my arm down by my side before picking the crumpled piece of paper up, straining my ears to pick up any sounds coming from him, before opening it slowly.

_Do you like me, Kyouya? Tick yes or no!_

Just the make the ridiculous situation worse, he'd taken the time to draw out wonky boxes with his clumsy scrawl, their labels matching the poor quality and yet again, Cavallone had placed a sloppy heart in the corner of the page. Grinding my teeth together, I firmly held the top corners of the piece of paper in each hand before pulling them apart, producing a loud ripping sound that somehow, didn't attract too much attention. Once the page was ripped into more than eight individual pieces, I brushed them off of my desk onto the floor, watching as the paper drifted in the air for a few moments before settling down scattered across the floor. Instead of releasing an annoyed sigh or something remotely similar, a low whistling sound came from Cavallone beside me. Turning my head in his direction, I peeked out of the corner of my eyes to see what exactly he was doing.

It was probably my worst idea that day so far. I'd forgotten that he was going to act as a reminder for my embarrassment yesterday; so when my retinas had absorbed the image of Cavallone whistling quietly whilst staring in my direction, our eyes immediately connecting as I stared awkwardly at him, I could feel my cheeks heat up a fair amount from the embarrassment. _Surely I have better taste than Cavallone. _Unintentionally, there was a lump building up in the back of my throat as I tried to drag my eyes away from his sienna irises. The whistling stopped after we'd started looking at each other and as soon as a small smile was spreading across his lips, I whipped my heat around before looking down at my desk incredulously. _Why did I react like that? _I asked myself. There were no logical answers I could give myself, but I was soon reassured when I'd felt that my face was back to normal temperature.

I heard him chuckle again before a tense atmosphere settled in the air around us. My index finger and thumb were soon playing with the bridge of my nose, trying to get me through the lesson without calling out in annoyance. _There's only less than half the lesson left, _I pointed out. _I can ignore him. _I made sure I could still see his rough shape in my peripheral vision as I watched the equations across the board again. I'd yawned lightly into my hand before I could acknowledge it, blinking in surprise at how tired I was despite the fact I'd slept for almost twelve hours.

My attention and curiosity was piqued when I heard something tap against the floor, landing just beside where I thought my leg was. Arching an eyebrow, I had decided to move and inspect when had happened, but when Cavallone got out of his seat quietly and crouched down onto the floor, my muscles tensed at the invasion of my personal space. Whatever he dropped, I could practically feel him against my leg from our lack of distance. Inwardly grimacing to myself, I didn't dare peek out of the corner of my eye as I waited for him to sit down and not come any closer to me. My muscles had locked when the sound of his shirt rustling met my ears.

Having air blown directly into my air—moving my hair out of the way in the process—was not what I was expecting. I turned my head immediately, feeling the humiliating feeling of my cheeks being stained with coloured again from the soothing feeling, looking across at Cavallone's smug smile before he took a few steps back and sat down in his seat. He'd started humming to himself quietly, letting his eyes trail over the colour on my cheeks before tapping his fingertips against his desk whilst praising his work.

Snapping out of my embarrassment and feeling my face drain, I gnawed on the inside of my cheek before casting him a quick, but irritated glare. I tasted the gentle flow of the copper liquid that was flowing from my cheek before I could acknowledge it. Blinking in surprise, I turned round again; efficiently ignoring Cavallone's smug smile again, looking down at my clenched fists before frowning. _This really isn't how I wanted my day to go, _I mentally sighed.

"Kyouya," he drawled out my name before making a hissing noise, indicating he wanted my attention.

Instead of answering, I chose to slam my head against my imaginary wall. Although there was no pain, it was suitable until I could find a real wall and attempt to bring myself back to sanity. _I've found out I'm gay and then blushed and now he won't leave me alone! _I groaned out loud whilst inside my head at the same time, choosing to get my head fall down and fall against the wood of my desk. The material was cold against my forehead, but it was better than staring in my peripheral vision at the strange blonde beside me. I couldn't see him at all at that moment, which was good, of course, so I let my eyelids flutter shut whilst trying to drown out his quiet laughter.

"Am I affecting you, Kyouya?" he whispered lowly.

Slamming my hands down onto the table, I stood up before turning towards him, a deep scowl etched onto my face as I raised my left hand up. I raised my middle finger up before lightly clicking my tongue in disgust, picking my bag up before leaving the room immediately. It was amusing to see the surprised expression that had spread across his face, but when a smile had been playing on the corner of his lips—or so I thought—when I'd picked my bag up, that was infuriating.

"I'll punch him in the face next time," I decided whilst pushing a door open to exit the building.


	12. New Knowledge

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter twelve—New Knowledge

Yawning into my hand, I pushed myself up from the soft mattress, pressing my body against my duvet further, before running a hand through my hair. I cracked my eyelids open slowly, trying not to hiss in displeasure from the sunlight streaming in through my window. The only thought going through my head at that moment was one that was simply along the lines of purchasing curtains. I didn't know what time it was, but I was sure I could have slept longer if I tried. Stretching my arms over my head, I let my body fall back down, my head pressing into the pillow with a small thud.

Just as my eyelids shut themselves again, when I was finally relaxing my muscles, a loud beeping echoed throughout my room. Snapping my eyes open in annoyance, I grinded my teeth together as my hand groped the space beside my pillow, looking for my phone. Gripping the cold device in my hand, I brought it towards my face and read the message through narrowed eyes.

_Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya. Guess what? _—_Dino._

As the screen changed without me having to press a button, I saw that I now had an incoming call from the same idiot who'd disrupted my attempt of sleeping again. Immediately, my thumb pressed down onto the power button and as I waited for the screen to become black, I pushed the duvet off of my body. A quiet rumbling sound came from my stomach soon after I'd made the bed, indicating that I needed to consume some food or else the feeling was just going to get more uncomfortable. I padded towards my kitchen quickly, trying to ignore the shivers that were going through my body from the lack of clothing on my body. Digging through the cupboards, I pulled out a bowl before reaching inside another, pulling out a box of cereal and pouring myself a generous amount. The milk was added on before I grabbed a spoon and settled myself down onto a sofa in my living room. I'd turned on the television simply for background noise as I ate; finding the silence that was previously filling my apartment unsettling. I needed to put on the radio or possibly get Hibird to start singing badly. That would've been amusing. A small smile spread across my lips as I thought about the time he'd learnt to sing my middle school's anthem. I was surprised at first, hardly believing my ears, but as my phone rung a few more times, he'd learnt the whole song.

I was chewing another mouthful of cereal, staring blankly at the street in front of me, when the doorbell went off. The sound filled up the room, overpowering the show that I'd placed on a low volume. Furrowing my eyebrows together, I placed my bowl down in front of me before standing up, walking towards the door quickly. As my hand grasped the handle, a shiver travelled down my spine and alerted me I was still only clad in my boxers.

My tongue was clucked quickly in disapproval before I decided to simply get the event over and done with. The door was flung open and before I could even blink, I heard a low whistle.

The image that was burnt into my retinas wasn't one I wanted. Seeing Cavallone standing at my door, lips set into a gentle pout as he whistled, and eyes slowly trailing down from my annoyed expression to inspecting my attire. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up as I clearly felt my skin prickling where his eyes were looking. _I shouldn't be acting like this, _I thought as my grip on the door became tighter. Unfortunately, I felt my cheeks unintentionally heat up from the embarrassment before I pushed the door closed. The sound of the hinges creaking didn't meet my ears though; instead, I heard Cavallone let out a gasp of pain before saying my name.

"K-Kyouya!"

The door hadn't shut correctly. Cavallone had stuck his foot between the gap at the last moment, efficiently stopping it from closing and causing himself unnecessary pain. Quirking an eyebrow, I pressed the door harder into his food, clearly indicating that it would've been a smart move to walk away and then leave me alone. The fact that he'd randomly turned up at my apartment was confusing as well. I was sure that he couldn't have gone through the information the school possessed or followed me home one day—the feeling of someone watching me whilst I was walking would've surely came to my attention—and yet here he was, grimacing in pain whilst looking at my face for the first time in awhile.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I'm only here so we won't fail."

_Eh? _His left hand was quickly raised up and latched onto the door, pushing it open as I took a step back. I observed his movements through narrowed eyes, seeing if he was going to do something I should have been worried about. Cavallone only pushed the door open and didn't take a step forward, simply standing in the hallway still whilst a small smile spread across his lips.

"We need to get to know each other," he reminded me in a low voice.

"Oh?"

"Yup," he drawled whilst leaning forward. "Just let me inside for an hour or so."

Narrowing my eyes, I firmly declined. "No."

A large smile that looked far too smug spread across his lips as he replied, "With the amount of lessons you've been skipping, you'll be kicked out soon."

My lips were pursed as I realized he was right. I debated whether or not to let him inside, but when the thought of being free of Cavallone for a few days since we'd exchanged all of the information that was needed, I felt a smirk play on the corner of my lips.

"Touch anything and I'll break your fingers," I warned.

From the lack of clothing I was wearing, I felt as though Cavallone had the upper hand. Turning around, I could feel his eyes on my body again as I stalked towards my bedroom. I shut the door loudly before getting dressed quickly, not trusting Cavallone alone in my apartment. I'd heard the door close behind me whilst I was walking away; clearly indicating that he'd came inside without calling my name for once. _He's not going to steal anything, is he? _I asked myself whilst placing my jacket around my shoulders. Straining my ears to hear any sort of sound as I opened my door, I was curious to see where he'd gone. Luckily, Cavallone wasn't standing outside my room and simply waiting.

Eventually, I found him sitting down on the sofa in my living room, arms placed behind his head as he looked up at my ceiling. Quirking an eyebrow, I took note that it was the first time I'd seen him in casual clothing. Instead of the usual white shirt with a sweater placed on top of it, Cavallone was wearing a black t-shirt that looked tight fitting around his chest. He was wearing a washed out pair of jeans, too, but thankfully they were baggy compared to his t-shirt.

With a frown upon m face, I cleared my throat to get his attention. My arms were crossed over my chest as Cavallone lazily turned to look at me, the same smug smile etched across his face.

"I preferred your last outfit," he chuckled.

_Just get it over and done with, _I reminded myself through gritted teeth. Sitting down on the chair across from him, I placed one of my legs on top of the other before leaning back into the seat.

"Well?" I pressed.

A sigh slipped past his lips before he sighed, "I guess I'll have to ask the first question."

My lips were pursued as I was expecting the worst kind of question.

"I've heard a few rumours about you," he trailed at the end, his voice losing volume.

Raising my eyebrows in mock curiosity, I humoured him. "Hn?" It came to no surprise to me that there were rumours revolving around me; I wasn't exactly self-conscious enough to try and avoid all contact with others. The contact I experienced usually revolved around violence or simply telling a group to stop crowding. I sank back further into my seat, narrowing my eyes as Cavallone averted his eyes and looked up at the ceiling again, hiding his expression from my view.

"Actually, quite a few revolving around you," Cavallone admitted loudly.

_Explain. _I wanted to voice my thought out loud, since my curiosity had finally been piqued, but I stopped myself from saying it at the last minute. It was surprising that he'd heard so many in a little over a week; surely it should have taken around a month to have found out a lot of information. I doubted Cavallone was some sort of detective, snooping around for different rumours for individuals.

"Is it true you have a yellow stalker?"

"A yellow stalker?" I repeated incredulously.

I couldn't see his expression, but it was clear in his voce that Cavallone was finding the situation amusing. "Yup. I heard _he _follows you around everywhere."

"Hibird."

"Eh?" he asked loudly.

_Idiot, _I gnawed on the inside of my cheek before choosing to repeat myself after realizing who he was referring to. "That yellow _thing,_" I spat. "Is my bird."

Instead of replying, Cavallone laughed loudly, his expression still out of my view as he stared up at the ceiling.

Before I could open my mouth to tell him to answer the first thing that had popped into my head—why he'd changed schools—Cavallone had spoken again.

"Is it true you came into class with love bites on your neck?"

"Where did you hear that?" I snapped.

Turning his head towards me, a smile spread across his lips as he answered, "Here and there."

Narrowing my eyes even further at him, one of my hands curled into a fist as I saw the twinkle of amusement in his irises. _He's enjoying this, _I observed. It seemed as though he was mocking me; not only with showing up at my apartment randomly whilst I was in an embarrassing attire, but prodding at an annoying event before he'd even appeared. The fact that he'd laughed for no apparent reason, too, was adding to my irritation levels rising.

"Well?" he pressed.

Biting back an insult, I firmly denied it. "No," I hissed.

"So you're not a healthy teenager?" he asked whilst letting out another laugh. "It would've been understandable if it was true."

Not bothering to answer, I carried on glaring at him, debating whether or not to kick him out of my apartment immediately or wait to see where he was going with his sentence.

"A few girls in our class pass notes about you."

My expression soon changed to incredulous, roughly the same time Cavallone's smile became wider. There was no doubt at that point he was having fun—trying to see what type of reactions I was going to give him. I swallowed before deciding to myself to try and be as monotone as possible. It was as though he was trying to see how worked up he could make me simply by being too happy. The bad thing was that it was working well; I wanted to either kick him or walk out of my own apartment. Staying inside a room _alone _with Cavallone was akin to torture.

"I've been asked why you haven't hit me yet as well," he continued after taking in a small breath.

_That's a good question,_ I thought to myself. The lack of insults and violence I'd thrown at Cavalone were lacking. Although it would've probably gotten him to leave me alone, I had a feeling he would simply bounce back and my actions would've had the opposite effect.

Annoyingly, Cavallone asked the question I was asking myself at that moment. "Why haven't you?"

"I don't know," I muttered under my breath. I didn't know whether he'd heard it or not, put Cavallone had lent back into my sofa again, his arms now placed in front of him instead of resting behind his head. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I countered.

"Oh?" he asked.

_I know he heard me, _I thought bitterly whilst glaring at his smiling face.

The answer I received was not one I'd originally wanted. "You interest me." I blinked in surprise after acknowledging what he had said, surprise etched across my expression for a few moments before I soothed it down to irritation again.

"I shouldn't," I spat.

"You're more interesting than you think, Kyouya," he laughed.

"Get out."

Cavallone blinked before questioning my demand. "Eh?"

"I said get out," I hissed.

"Kicking me out already?" he asked whilst leaning forward. By looking at the serious expression on my face—the pursued lips and narrowed eyes, to be exact—Cavallone finally got the fact that I wanted him out. Getting up from the sofa, he brushed the imaginary dirt off of his clothes before smiling down at me whilst walking past.

_Get out faster._

"I'll see you later then!" he called loudly before closing the door after him.

Pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger, I muttered, "That was agitating."


	13. Sudden Warmth

**I Like To Stalk You: **I'm afraid Dino didn't sneak into Kyouya's room and break the alarm. Sorry to disappoint you there. Rape tiem is not nao. It will be soon, though. Hmm, I completely understand. Black clothing and then bright underwear = fantastic. **alguien22792: **Ahh, yeah. I've been trying to make Dino annoying. **alguien22792: **Eh, he eats cereal all of the time? Oops. Cereal's nice though. ...I don't like cereal. It just appears in there. You don't know what's happening yet? Really? Haha, I thought everyone knew. I'm glad I'm not being too obvious. **Face Faith: **Yup, the dream was some supernatural stuff that's going to come soon. **Face Faith: **Ahh, I'm sorry I didn't reply to that one. I was just trying to get them done quickly. I'm not really in the mood to write them now either haha. Dino's pretty close to a gay alien, 'cept he's from Earth. I think. PN's not going to end soon, hopefully. It's just going to be smuttier. Yup, Dino dropped it intentionally. I couldn't resist making Kyouya raise his middle finger. It's a nice image, no? **Face Faith: **Ahh, yeah. I've read and watched that. It's too weird to think that Kyouya actually taught Hibird the song. ...I don't know what to say to that typo, really I don't. -looks away dramatically- Probably just going to be a presentation or something. Idk yet. **Doesitreallymatter: **Ahh, welcome back. My kiss scenes really aren't perfect, haha. They're awkward. You love Dino getting abused, eh? **Doesitreallymatter: **Hmm, a Ryohei fangirl, eh? It's more fun to make Dino annoy him with a reason. Better than crack. **Doesitreallymatter: **I put in a ninja comment? I think it's bad I don't even remember. Creeping is the best way to pass time y'know. I'm glad you like the note and texts haha. I wasn't sure about putting them in. **Doesitreallymatter: **Everyone needs a wet dream in class, even Kyouya. Okay, maybe just Kyouya. **18plusForMe:** Oh! You got the hint there, well done. No one else has commented on that. I thought I made it quite obvious as well haha. I'm mean? How rude. **Doesiteallymatter: **You're on a roll with all of your reviews. Seriously, they make me smile every time. **Doesitreallymatter: **Pfft, someone's enjoying the chapters too much. I don't mind how long your review is, just a sentence means a lot.

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter thirteen—Sudden Warmth

Instead of staring at the idiot placed beside me, I chose to place my left leg over my right quickly before placing my chin in my palm. My eyelids were starting to swoop down at that point; it was the last lesson of the day and I hadn't had a lot of sleep the night before. As soon as I'd climbed into my bed, I'd became alert from the cold temperature and chose to redress myself and go out before finding something to occupy my time. Luckily, I'd found a few delinquents and amused myself for a few hours, leaving them with surely more than five broken bones each. I would've felt bad if they'd apologized, but they hadn't; instead, placing themselves on top of a pedestal each and ignoring my disgusted look. My elbow was still throbbing from when I'd slammed into into one of their noses. It certainly wasn't a good move, but it was enjoyable at the time. I glanced down at my offending elbow in disgust—the left one—hating the fact it seemed to have throbbed in response and getting on my nerves. Moving my arm too fast meant my eye twitched in pain.

Finally letting my eyelids close, I listened to the hum of conversation from the rest of the class, trying to shut out any unimportant thoughts in my mind. It was annoying that the worst things kept popping up. Earlier, when I'd walked in halfway through the second lesson, glancing towards Cavallone had made my teeth grind against the inside of my cheek. On Saturday I'd been absolutely fine in his presence, but I was becoming overly conscious inside the classroom. I'd even placed my chair further away than usual, trying to be as casual as possible as I averted my eyes again. I'd felt that my cheeks had heated up when my thoughts had eventually drifted back to my damned imagination, wondering what I'd come up with next. It was still a good sign that he'd only appeared inside my dream of sorts once, enough for me to kick the possibility of being attracted to him out of the window. If there was anything more than a tiny bit of curiosity, I doubted I would've been able to cope. It was probably due to the fact he'd been sticking close to me, ignoring the incredulous stares from everyone else, that he'd popped into my mind. That _had _to be it.

"Kyouya."

Only letting my eye twitch in response, I crossed my arms out on the table, wincing a small amount at my sore elbow, before placing my head down, right side pressed against my clothed arm and promptly ignoring Cavallone. I heard a sigh escape his lips before my name wasn't called again; the only sound I could make out as I breathed in slowly, trying to still keep myself awake, were the random conversations being thrown around the class.

I could make out the hum of Cavallone's voice, but I couldn't make out the words. _It doesn't matter, _I assured myself before pressing my head deeper into my arm.

Before I knew what had happened, my consciousness had begun to slip. The first detail that alerted me I was falling asleep were the sounds of the classroom quietly drowning out, my limbs feeling lighter and my breathing becoming even. At first, I'd simply lulled myself further into a daydream before the reminder of my last one came into my mind.

Somehow, I'd jerked myself awake, causing my cheek to push painfully into my arm, as my eyelids slammed open before I could make sense of a dream. If there had been one relatively similar to last time, the same outcome as well—meaning I left the classroom with an erection—I probably would've had to punch something in an attempt to calm down. The hormones going through my body were going out of control around that time, it seemed, from the wet dreams I couldn't remember, waking up and finding out I'd soiled myself and even fantasizing at the worst possible times. _I'll calm down soon, _I tried to assure myself whilst straining to keep my eyes open. From hearing no sounds from inside of the classroom, I raised my head up slowly, blinking a few times to make myself more alert, and looked around to see who was inside. All I saw were empty desks, an empty whiteboard, too. Only the sound of my own breathing met my ears and I sighed in relief. I was relieved that I'd apparently slept for awhile without conjuring up a dream; either that or I couldn't remember it well. Biting down on my tongue, I sent a wary glance down towards my lap before taking in a deep breath. I was lucky that time though; I had no unwanted reactions from a simple nap on top of my desk.

I stretched my arms out in front of me, my fingers interlocking, as I yawned silently. Moisture built up in my eyes from my action, but I quickly blinked the drops away.

When something blew into my ear, tickling my skin and making my strands of hair brush against me, I jumped in shock. My eyes widened as I turned towards whatever had produced the gust of air. My cheeks were burning in humiliation as I breathed a sigh of irritation, hating the fact that the person who'd blew into my ear just had to have been Cavallone. He was smiling brightly at me, moving backwards so he was half sitting on top of his desk, feet still firmly placed onto the floor.

"I can't believe you fell asleep through the lesson," he laughed. "I knew you were tired but wow."

"Hn?" I grunted whilst trying to keep my reactions to a minimum.

With amusement clear in his voice, Cavallone continued to explain. "Class ended thirty minutes ago."

_Thirty minutes ago? _It felt like I'd only fallen asleep for a few minutes before making myself come back to consciousness.

"I couldn't find you through lunch."

For once, I hadn't settled myself down on the rooftop during lunch break. Instead, I walked out to the front of the school and rested against a wall, crossing my arms over my chest and simply napping for a few more minutes. I was still tired after it, being awoken by the sound of loud footsteps from other students coming back inside. I hadn't seen Cavallone looking around since I'd left the classroom as soon as possible, not looking back to see if he was following me or not. It was nice that through most of the day, he hadn't attempted to talk to me. The first time he'd said a sentence aimed at me that day was during the last lesson, but they were only soft calls of my name.

"What do you want?" I asked whilst looking at him warily. Cavallone had lifted his legs off from the floor at that point, swinging them slowly whilst smiling down at me.

"I just want to talk to you, Kyouya."

Unintentionally, my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to bite back a yawn. I didn't want to close my eyes for a moment; Cavallone was far too close and I was already nursing a wounded pride from being startled from his actions a few minutes ago.

"I didn't get to stay long on Saturday," he pointed out, emphasizing his statement with a nod of his head. "So I thought I'd wait for you to wake up."

"I'm awake now, leave," I demanded, resisting the urge to stretch my arms again.

It seemed my demand didn't have the desired effect. Instead of Cavallone getting up to leave, he released a musical laugh whilst swinging his legs in time. "Don't be like that."

Shaking my head to myself, I was determined not to lose my patience as quickly as I had done in the past. Yet again, it seemed as though he was trying to annoy me. The smug smile that was spread across his lips proved that, too.

"Isn't it obvious I want us to be friends?"

"Just go home," I sighed.

"Nope," he drawled. "I want to spend time with you."

Quickly, I shot him an incredulous look before voicing my thought. "Why?"

"I told you before."

"Don't mess with me, Cavallone," I warned.

The smile that was spread across his lips soon got wider. In the corner of his eyes, wrinkles appeared as his chocolate irides seemed to have sparkled as he answered, "You're interesting."

_That's not what I want to hear,_ I thought bitterly to myself. Being told that I was interesting wasn't what I'd wanted to hear. It wasn't a compliment either, especially since it was coming from Cavallone. I didn't understand why he didn't talk with others instead of me. He was friends with Sasagawa, I'd seen that before, yet he chose to come towards me more than him. _Why? _My eyebrows furrowed themselves again as I saw him jump off of his desk, his feet hitting against the floor with a small thud before taking a step towards me. I blinked in surprise as he leaned forward again. My muscles had locked themselves from our lack of distance; it was eerily similar to when I'd dreamed of him the week before. I could feel his breath hitting against my face in warm puffs. It was strikingly obvious that he was foreign when he was up close; the tanned skin and deep sienna irides backed up my thought.

"You've got attractive irides," Cavallone whispered.

"_Eh?_" Seeing Cavallone take another small step forward, meaning the distance between us was even smaller than before, I unintentionally gulped as I saw a twinkle of amusement flash across his irides. One of his eyebrows was arched as my mind started to work on overtime. _What is he doing? _That was the first thought going through my mind, but the same one as the day before soon replaced it. If I was homosexual, attracted to Cavallone and actually wanted to be within his presence—despite the fact I wanted to punch a wall within five minutes—I wondered if it meant that I wanted him to take another step forward.

Considering the fact that my eye was twitching an annoying amount, my limbs were locked and my mouth was almost chewed raw, I knew the answer to my thought. _I want him to get away from me. _I _refused _to believe I wanted to spend time with him. Only a few lessons were enough to send me close to becoming insane. If I spent my free time with him, too, there would've been multiple scars across my body, more than I'd received or inflicted on myself in the past few years.

Something soft, yet warm at the same time, brushed against my right cheek, alerting me that I'd immersed myself in my thoughts too much. Somehow during my pondering my eyelids had closed themselves, making the only colour I could see within my sight a blob of black. I slammed my eyes open and all I saw was Cavallone's blond hair blocking my view, some of the strands pressing into my face as his lips brushed against my cheek again.

My eyes widened in shock, even more so when I felt something tickling against the back of my neck, making the hairs on my nape stand up in horror. To my humiliation, my body was reacting to his small touches as I was frozen stiff, trying to ignore the heat that was starting to spiral within my stomach. With every nanosecond that was passing, I could feel it travelling lower, eventually ending up joining my already growing arousal. I jerked my body backwards, out of his grasp, when I felt my cheeks heating up a considerable amount again. Instead of the image of a surprised Cavallone being burnt into my retinas, he was simply smiling as if he was expecting me to move away.

As I clenched my hand into a fist, Cavallone's tongue darted out from between his pink lips to moisten them quickly, not breaking eye contact in the process.

I wanted to groan in frustration as I saw Cavallone walk away from me, just after a large smile had spread across his lips. Leaving the classroom quickly, my eyes followed his retreating form in confusion. My eyebrows knitted together as he left the room without glancing back at me once, simply leaving me sitting down in my seat with an incredulous expression upon my face.

At least I was alone with my embarrassment.


	14. Scarlet Embarrassment

**Doesitreallymatter: **You like awkward kiss scenes and I like your reviews, we're even haha. Ryohei is... odd. Just odd. I don't even remember writing a ninja comment. Did you make it up? Bad gurl. The day I get that review from you, I'll dedicate a chapter to you haha. :P I've had someone use all of the characters up for one review. Killed my eyes reading it but I was blushing so bad. So glad you liked the last line, everyone seemed to LOL. **ezzelin: **Well, didn't I just die at your review. ;) That amused me greatly and d'aww, I can;'t help but torture him. It's fun to write. :c **Eyes17k: You love it. -showers you with glitter- Guess what, Eyes17k? Since Aki's giving up her 100 spotshe reufses to have it since she knows me—you're the 100th reviewer! What would you like? A one-shot, a drawing, some kind of something or thing? :D Aki: **Yup, I do appreciate it, even if it's from _you. _**Aki: **Glad you like my fail speech there. :c Thank you! **Aki: **Ahh, thank you for the compliments and noticing that I've improved. ;D That means a lot... I thought I hadn't improved much until I looked back LOL. My first chapter was 1.8k long, full of crap and bleeh. Damn you, old me. **Rena: **I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but there will be a lot more hopefully. **I Like To Stalk You: **Thank fuck for that. LOL. There's sexy time in this chapter, ohoho. ;) A surprise at the end, too. **18plusForMe: **More plot for you! Even if it doesn't seem like it... You're close, but not close enough. :P Keep guessing, ohoh~

**Beta'd by dotYui.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter fourteen—Scarlet Embarrassment

"Stop looking at me," I demanded.

For over two hours, I'd had Cavallone staring towards me. From the humiliating event that had happened yesterday, I was trying my best not to look towards him and embarrass myself further by my expression giving away my discomfort. The hairs on the back of my neck and arms had been standing up ever since I'd felt his curious eyes on my face. When he'd spoken for the first time—simply to greet me good morning—my body had tensed from the amused tone his voice had possessed. Cavallone could tell I didn't want to talk about yesterday. That was for sure as I tried to block him out, yet he'd refused to look away.

"I'll stop when you look towards me for once."

"No," I hissed.

"Did I offend you?" he mock gasped.

_Offended? More like assaulted, _I thought bitterly. Thinking back to the way his lips had pressed against my cheek the day before, my mouth curled into a frown. Although he hadn't gone any further, thankfully, it reminded me of the dream I'd had before. My imagination wasn't far off from the texture of Cavallone's lips. They'd been soft against my skin, almost as if they were caressing it softly as he brushed against me. I closed my eyes in embarrassment when I'd felt myself beginning to react to my internal musings, telling myself inside my mind to stop it. The last thing I wanted was to acknowledge the small attraction I held for him; it wasn't intentional, but from the daydreams and the apparent burst of my hormones, I'd came to notice it.

At first, my mind hadn't supplied a face for the person inside of my mind. When I'd had the wet dreams before, I couldn't remember who was involved but only became aware of the consequences when I was awake. Looking down at my lower half and finding out that I'd soiled myself within my sleep was degrading, but when the feeling of arousal kept coming back during my dreams, daydreams or even thoughts, I was about to lose my temper. When I'd dreamt of someone kissing me before, it had taken me far too long to figure out who it was. It could have been due to the fact I hadn't his voice that husky before; of course when he'd first introduced himself and then on the odd occasion after that, Cavallone's voice had dipped down to that level, but I wasn't aware at the time. I wasn't as freaked out from thinking of him pressing against me, but the second time I'd featured him in my imagination—where he was wet and shirtless—I'd been wary for awhile.

I had more than enough reasons to not look in my directions. I could acknowledge his presence still, snapping back at his comments, but I was sure I was going to mutter a curse at myself whenever I looked at his face.

The fact that I found his annoying face attractive was enough to make me curl my hands into fists.

It wasn't supposed to have been like that. He annoyed me to my wit's end, intruded my personal space and attempted to befriend me far too much. There was certainly nothing too interesting about me and yet, I hadn't punched him yet. I needed to do something about that as soon as possible. The extent of my feelings were simply embarrassment towards my reactions and then a small attractive towards his looks. _Not _personality. That was his worst feature.

"Kyouya," he whined.

I inwardly grimaced.

"You're cuter when you frown at me."

My eyebrow was arched as I processed his comment. The amusement that was previously within my voice had gone, melted into a soft tone that had an incredulous expression plastered across my face.

"You're an idiot," I snapped.

Cavallone laughed quietly before pushing his desk closer—I could tell by the noise of the legs scrapping against the floor and then the sound of his chair moving, too—and humming quietly to himself.

"I may be an idiot but," he chuckled, "I still want to be your friend."

_A friend doesn't kiss the other on their cheek. _"No."

"Eh?" he questioned loudly. "I thought we were getting along well!"

_Is he delusional? _I asked myself. My incredulous expression had became deeper and just as I was about to send him a wary glance for the first time—just to see if he was tripping out from eating something strange—the teacher interrupted our conversation.

"Is there a problem, Cavallone?" he asked.

"Yes!" Cavallone cried in response. "Kyouya's being rude."

The teacher blinked in surprise before telling him to shut up and continued on with the lesson. I smirked at the odd looks that were directed towards Cavallone, only a rare few people who bothered to glance towards me. It wasn't particularly news that I preferred to be rude rather than polite.

I frowned when I felt his eyes on me again, this time looking towards my neck.

"Hey, Kyouya," he whispered lowly. "There's something on your neck."

_It should've disappeared already. _I'd tried to hide it as much as possible; trying to make sure my collar was positioned correctly so I wouldn't have to put up with anymore questions like the first time it had happened. The random girl that been thrust forward by her friends to question me hadn't came within a two meter radius of me since the event, thankfully. I still did get a few curious looks when I'd passed, but I chose to push them out of my mind. It wasn't wroth my time. As I realized the odd thoughts that could have been going through Cavallone's mind as he observed the mark, I could feel my cheeks heating up from the embarrassment. It was all crushed into one; from the dreams, being touched in real and then the fact I couldn't seem to get my mind off of it.

I got up from my seat quickly, ignoring the call of my name from Cavallone and then later on the teacher as I walked outside of the room. Walking at a fast pace, I made my way to the rooftop automatically, waiting for the fresh air to splash against my skin and make me cool down. _I need to stop reacting to him._

Eventually, I ended up with my back against the wall as I sat down, happy that I'd escaped the third lesson, meaning that I had over an hours worth of peace until there was a possibility of someone coming up to disturb me. When I had to yawn into my mind, I indulged myself in the comfort of sleep after placing my jacket down on the floor and lying on top of it.

When I became aware of my dream, I cursed aloud. _Am I going to have to become an insomniac to avoid this? _I asked myself whilst staring at the scene before me.

Seeing Cavallone perched upon my bed—since my dream was apparently within my own bedroom that time—with his lips curled into a smile whilst staring at me was the last thing I wanted to see. I blinked in surprise as my eyes darted around the room again, just to see if anything else was different than usual. Apart from the blonde sitting gently on the end of my mattress, one of his legs placed on top of the other as he leant back, everything was normal.

"Get out," I hissed.

"Why in the world would I do that, Kyouya?" he chuckled.

He got up from the bed quickly, his lips still curled into a smile that was slowly becoming wider with every step he took towards me. I refused to move backwards, staying still and stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest. I was relieved that I was clothed at least, as well as Cavallone. The attire for that dream was apparently school uniforms, except Cavallone had taken off his sweater again. He'd stopped moving when he was at least a step away, far enough so I couldn't feel the heat his body was emitting—and tilted his body forward, staring down at me with amusement twinkling in his irides.

"Are you going to play innocent again?"

I arched my eyebrow in confusion whilst thinking,_Again?_

"I didn't know you were into that," he trailed towards the end, slowly letting his eyes dart away from me whilst his grin became lopsided.

_Into what?_ Despite the fact I should've been wary at that moment, the fact that I wasn't being touched inappropriately had me feeling relieved. Cavallone certainly wasn't a threat; the only feature of my dream that had me worried was the expression upon his face.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Why?" he repeated. "A few reasons, if I'm being honest."

Both of my eyebrows were raised as I humored him. "Oh?"

"Why, yes," he chuckled. "Do you want to know the main one?"

When I'd opened my mouth to reply, I was cut off. My eyes widened in surprise as I was pushed back as Cavallone latched onto me, his lips immediately pressing against my own. I stared at him in shock, hardly believing what was happening as I felt my back hit against the wall. I'd tried to let out a gasp of pain, but all that had happened was that Cavallone received better access to my mouth. My body tensed from the intrusion of his appendage being thrust into my mouth, immediately slipping inside and becoming tangled with my own. I should've been used to such things happen and yet, I was still frozen still as I was pushed further back into the wall.

My eyes became half-lidded as a moan tried to make its way out of my throat. One of my hands moved forward to grasp onto his shirt, crushing the material within my fist as I indulged myself in the feeling of Cavallone probing within my mouth. As he brushed against a sensitive part, I raised my right hand up to tangle within his locks of hair.

A hum of approval left his throat and almost automatically, a moan of satisfaction left my own. Staring into his irides was awkward so somewhere along the line, I'd let my eyelids flutter shut as I left my cheeks heat up from the lack of oxygen I was receiving. I needed to break the kiss to restock my supply, but as I felt him press his appendage harsher against my own, I was craving more. I fisted my hand in his hair before kissing him back, trying to gain some sort of dominance over the situation. My back was still pressed awkwardly against the wall, yet the position made it easier for me to tilt my head up to get better access into his mouth. I should've been worried that I was accepting the situation as quickly as I was. A pleasurable sensation was swirling within my stomach, eventually trailing lower with every movement that we made.

As I jerked myself away from him, finally breaking the kiss for a chance to breath, I tried to ignore the bond of saliva that broke and landed upon my lips. They were already moistened from Cavallone himself, having a reminder of what I'd just indulged myself in had the feeling of embarrassment intensifying. I bit down on the inside of my cheek when I realized the throbbing down below, alerting me that I had some sort of a problem to solve. _I hope he hasn't noticed._

"Kyouya," he murmured.

My eyes were wide with surprise when I felt his hand pressing against my abdomen, his fingertips slowly trailing across my skin as he went further down.

"No," I hissed before letting my hand fall from his hair, both of them gripping his shoulder in protest as I dug my nails into his shirt.

Another hum came as a reply before I saw him raise his eyebrows.

I'd intended to reply, but all that came out was a breathless moan. "A-ah." Cavallone had pressed his leg in between him, efficiently brushing against my arousal whether it was unintentional or not. I slammed my mouth shut a second later, narrowing my eyes up at him. Even if it was my imagination supplying the images, I didn't like appearing vulnerable before him. It felt too real; the throbbing that was becoming increasingly worse along with Cavallone's body pressed against my own. I bit down onto my tongue as I felt his hand playing with the button of my trousers.

His mouth moved down to my neck slowly, placing small kisses along my jaw line before becoming lower before he whispered, "That's a good reaction."

As I was about to demand for him to be quiet, his hand finally slipped below the waistband of my boxers. I bit down onto my lip to try and muffle my moan as he roughly cupped my arousal, his hand's temperature contrasting greatly to the one my flesh possessed. "Ahh." A choked gasp made its way out of my throat soon after. When Cavallone slowly started to pump my member, he'd let his teeth sink into the flesh of my neck. Straight away after, he let his tongue glide over the patch as if he was trying to soothe the pain that erupted as his fingertip pressed lightly against my tip.

"What a nice voice you have," he whispered lowly against my neck.

Increasing his pace, Cavallone started sucking upon the spot on my neck he'd claimed, whilst my eyes had closed themselves.

With every teasingly light caress he gave my arousal, I could feel myself getting closer to release. I kept trying to muffle down the moans that were making their way out of my throat, but none of my attempts seemed to have been worked. One of my hands had moved back up to clutch Cavallone's hair whilst the other had curled around his shoulder. The sensations I was feeling at that moment were driving me close to insanity. It was different than masturbating by myself; the feeling of his hand slowly rubbing against me had my teeth pressing down on my lip, trying not to cry out or demand for more.

When I'd jerked forward, opening my eyes and finding out that I wasn't dreaming anymore, I groaned aloud before falling back against the wall. The feeling of arousal was for real; I could tell that by the intense throbbing down below, my flushed cheeks and even the lack of breath I had at that moment. Lessons were still in session—I was sure of that—so pushing reason out of my mind, I bit down on my lip before slipping my hands down towards my problem.

I grasped my member quickly, trying to ignore the strangled breath that came out of my mouth as I acknowledge how different my hand was from Cavallone's. Not only was the texture different, but when I pumped myself, whilst closing my eyes from the feeling, the strokes were different, too. I wasn't trying to tease myself or anything remotely similar, simply trying to get the experience over and done with as quick as possible. I was as aroused as I was within my dream; only a few pumps away from release.

After two more quick pumps, I was at my limit. "A-ahh." As I came with a low moan, a breathy gasp escaped my mouth as I felt the white liquid scatter across my hand and shirt. "Shit," I panted as I looked down at my uniform. I should have listened to my thoughts earlier and talked myself out of masturbating; now I had to escape without anyone seeing me in a vulnerable state.

When I heard someone gasp beside me, my head turned around fast enough to strain my neck. My eyes were wide as I took in who was standing at the door, their body only halfway peeking out from behind it, their face contorted with shock and a blush staining his cheeks.

_Cavallone._

Unfortunately, as I processed the fact that he could clearly see me with my own liquid covering my shirt, hand and some of my body, along with my trousers that were undone and member that was out still, I knew I wasn't going to get out of the awkward situation.

Needless to say, when I saw his lips curl into a smile, my face turned a bright shade of red.


	15. Blackmailed Feelings

**dotYui: **Girl, you said you were actually betaing it that time. I'm sorry, I thought you were. You got false credit, babe. I'm happy you actually read one of my stories for once, you gay. I read _all _of yours, yet I only have about 10 reviews from you! Not even that, I think. That was very bad masturbation. Please, don't lie to me. Kyouya has no shame, he _owns _the school. He can masturbate on top of someone's desk if he wanted to. LOL. BDSM... I wish. **Eyes17k:** Haha, yup. You're the lucky one. We've already spoke about what you want, so I'm excited to get that done. Incest, smut, Dino and Kyouya in a bath... Mmm. **18plusForMe: **Haha, Dino probably couldn't believe his eyes. :D **I Like To Stalk You: **How did you know? Why do you always know? Why! You stalk me too much. Dino did gasm, just like I did writing it. Seriously thought I was going to be stabbed in my sleep my some deranged fan. **ezzelin: **'cuz I wrote bad smut and then ran away like a pansy. LOL. I bet my hair billowed in the wind, too. I'm a goddess...? Wow, you made my day. xD Glad you liked it! **alguien22792: **Evil? I'm evil? Oops. D: I'm sorry for being evil then! I couldn't help it... So tempting. LOL. Is this soon enough? I didn't sleep to write this, I have to run off to college soon. xD You don't know how they'll react? Ohoho. **Doesitreallymatter: **-tips imaginary hat at you- Wow, okay. So it does exist. I put in a ninja comment...? Wtf? XD LOL. Ryohei is bloody scary he reminds me of some hulky steroid filled doughnut :( LOL. I liked your review it's all good. It was bloody amusing to read, especially with the lack of punctuation. It's not the time in his life that's causing all of the erections, you boob. xD Silly, girl. LOL. Glad you liked the teacher, I like randomly throwing him in.. I need Tsuna and others to appear soon, too :( Woops. Insomniac Kyouya = hallucinating Dino in front of him? Haha. xD No one else has wrote Kyouya masturbating on the rooftop? I swear that's like the best and most obvious scene ever... xD Or on his special chair in his reception room~ I'M NOT ON HIATUS I LIED. LOL. Well, I was planning too but I kept getting drawn back in. :( I should really be working and sleeping, but NO. It's v-day! This needed a hot update! I rewarded myself with a cup of tea like an old fag despite the fact I'm so young my face is smooth. LOL. **Doesitreallymatter: **You make me happy. Have some glitters. -gives you some- Omg so many reviews for some short and shitty fic. WOO. LOL. **Rena: **Haha yup, finally getting to know each other. **Rena: **Ohoh, you think Dino's cocky, eh? :P **Rena: **Glad I surprised you with that then, haha.

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter fifteen—Blackmailed Feelings

My eyes were wide as I saw Cavallone take a step forward, shutting the door behind him quickly with the smile still etched onto his face. As he finally took his eyes off of me—not before letting them dart down to look at my lower half—I quickly fumbled with my trousers, tucking my member away into my boxers before trying to hide the evidence as quickly as possible. As I moved my hands, I became aware that there was a lot more liquid than I'd originally thought collected in my palm and on my shirt as well. My cheeks were still burning as I brushed my hand across the floor, trying to get most of the liquid to scrap off onto the surface.

To embarrass myself further, when Cavallone locked the rooftop's door, something I hadn't thought about doing, I flinched. I grimaced when I peeked to the right, just in time to see and hear him walking towards me, his lips curled into a wide smile with a small blush across his cheeks.

"What a nice surprise," he drawled his voice low and dripping with amusement.

I was frozen in horror as I saw him crouch down beside me, not even a meter away as he smirked at my still form. I wanted to reach forward towards my jacket, grab my tonfa and then slam it into his face, hopefully making him forget such a scene, but I couldn't move myself. My eyes were wide as he clasped his hands in front of himself, a twinkle becoming brighter in his irides as he looked at me.

"Why did you cover up?" Cavallone asked huskily.

After processing his question, I found my voice again. "Don't come near me," I hissed, jerking my body back and connecting with the wall with a low thud. I had forgotten that it was behind me at that moment, too preoccupied with the amused expression that was upon his face.

My hand—the one not smeared in my own substance still—was raised up to grab the back of my head quickly, the section of my scalp that was throbbing from hitting the wall. I hissed under my breath at the pain, trying to keep my embarrassment to a minimum as I looked away. My cheeks were still a furious shade of scarlet, making my face feel as though it was burning, whilst I thought rapidly of what type of options I had at that moment. I considered threatening him straight away, but quickly kicked it out of my mind when I realized I wouldn't have been able to keep my attitude the same. I was embarrassed as hell, feeling more humiliated than I had for most of my life. There hadn't been any thoughts going through my mind before I'd reached down below, I thought I was going to be safe since class was in session. I'd never bothered in the past to make sure the door was locked; I didn't have any reason to, there were barely any individuals idiotic enough to come barging in.

"Are you in the position to demand anything, Kyouya?" he chuckled, leaning forward as he pronounced each syllable lowly.

My eyes widened in surprise when I realized that was another one of my options gone. Cavallone obviously had his thoughts in control, contemplating what he could do with me in such a position. _Shit, _I thought to myself. I tried to make my hand mouth again, just to reach out and grasp the fabric of my jacket and pull it further, but my body had chosen to become frozen again.

"I never thought I'd see you like this," he murmured, letting his tongue dart out between his lips to moisten them.

Unintentionally, I gulped as I saw him sit down on his knees. When a hand was placed beside my hand, his palm pressed against the wall as he leaned closer yet again, I jumped.

"Hey, Kyouya," he drawled whilst invading my personal space. I could clearly see every detail of his face at that moment; he was too damn close, not bothering to move away, only getting closer and making it so I could feel his breath splash across my face.

My lips were curled down into a frown as I saw his smile increase, becoming lopsided as his irides become impossibly brighter.

"I'll keep this a secret if," Cavallone trailed off, his eyes eventually looking over my face and making my skin tingle from the intensity of his gaze. I gnawed down on the inside of my cheek when I realized where his eyes had trailed to; he was looking directly down at my lips. From the subtle tingling I could feel on my lower one, I'd assumed that was where he was looking.

Finally sucking up my pride, I hissed, "If what, Cavallone?"

Trying to ignore the fact that his eyes seemed to have been smouldering at that moment, I grimaced from his dragged out answer. The blonde slowly opened his mouth, taunting me by raising an eyebrow delicately before his free hand—the one not placed on the wall behind me—came forward. I froze as he moved it towards my face, letting his fingertip press against the skin of my jaw before trailing it to my chin.

Forcing me to look up with a push of his finger, Cavallone whispered, "If you tend to my _needs._"

When my eyes had widened in horror, I attempted to narrow them a second later. I jerked my head away again, trying to hit my head on the wall, as his hand fell down onto my chest. I grimaced when I'd darted my eyes to look down, noticing that he'd narrowly missed the substance that was on my shirt. I looked through Cavallone's expression quickly, trying to see if he was simply taking a joke too far. When I'd noticed the serious, and seductive, gleam within his irides, my lips curled down further into frown. Cavallone was absolutely serious about his offer. He was smiling lopsidedly down at me, his eyes contrasting greatly with the innocent expression upon his face. There was nothing remotely _innocent _about the gleam in Cavallone's eyes, especially as I realized they kept darting down to look at the rest of me every now and then.

_Needs could be something else, _I falsely reassured myself. _I'm taking this the wrong way. _My eye had twitched in disapproval when I'd thought such a thing, a painful throb down below making me aware of another problem.

The fact that I liked the thought of Cavallone touching me like I had imagined in real life was degrading. My arousal had come back, despite the fact I was sure my expression was displaying something entirely different. I'd opened my mouth to respond, but when another spiral of pleasure had shot downwards to join my growing arousal, the words I'd wanted to say were lost.

As I was staring up at his expression, one that was now flickering between amusement and lust, I hadn't noticed his hand had started trailing lower. I only realized it had moved when I felt his fingertips pressing against the skin of my abdomen, making me realize the difference in our temperatures and how light his touches were. I looked down in panic, shifting away from him before looking back up at his face in disgust.

"Do you want everyone to know what you did?" he whispered lowly.

I became aware that I hadn't buttoned up my trousers properly when his fingers easily slipped through. I looked up at him in embarrassment as he trailed his fingertips lower, intentionally pressing them harder into my skin with every centimetre. Cavallone pressed his lips against mine softly during that time, gently grazing my lower lip with his own slowly.

"Wh—" I'd started to say but was interrupted by my own gasp.

Cavallone had thrust his fingers down suddenly, grasping my member painfully tight and making it throb from arousal as he murmured against my lips, "What do you say, Kyouya?"

My hands were both curled into fists as I choked out, "A-ah." Cavallone had roughly pumped my arousal, sending shivers through my body from a mixture of things. The feeling of him actually touching me in real life had my head becoming dizzy, humiliatingly enough, and the fact that I could clearly feel the sensations more than usual—probably due to the fact I was sensitive at that moment—had me gasping out for breath, even more so than when I'd woken up.

"Is that a yes?"

Before I could pronounce one syllable, his appendage was thrust into my mouth, making me moan aloud from the intrusion before his hand was fisted within my hair. One of my hands found its way to his shoulder as he probed roughly inside my mouth, pressing against my own tongue furiously whilst increasing his pace at pumping. My face was red from the embarrassment, the amount of times I'd gasped and then the lack of oxygen I was receiving, but I threw that out of my mind. I grasped the back of his neck, pressing his face closer to my own and entangling my appendage with his. If the situation I'd been imagining was finally happening in real life, I wasn't going to sit back and pretend to have been a lifeless. My pride might have been bruised from the activity, but the sensations I was feeling at that moment—the arousal, too—was surely patching it back up together. A moan ripped out of my throat as I felt his finger pressing against my tip, trailing across it roughly before moving back with the rest to pump my member. Unintentionally, I jerked forward into his hand, trying to find more of his flesh to press against my own, whilst opening my mouth for Cavallone to go inside deeper.

When he'd moved away in what I assumed was a chance to let me get some air in my lungs, I'd gasped out loud, panting from the rough tug he'd given me. I curled my hand into his hair, humming in approval as he moved down to bite into my neck. For some reason or another, he didn't go to the section of flesh I'd always imagined he would, instead sinking his teeth into the flesh of my collarbone, making a small moan escape my mouth before I could stop it. Somewhere along the line, I'd arched my back, making my position awkward. A groan of pain escaped my lips as I distinctly felt Cavallone sucking on the same place he'd bitten into, no doubt attempting to make a mark on my skin. I tried to pull him back with the hand that was in his hair, but another harsh tug stopped me from doing so.

"A-ah!" I moaned, my head tilting backwards from the sensation and giving him better access to my neck.

"If you're too loud, someone will come up here," he whispered lowly. "Not that I mind."

Cavallone licked my neck whilst pumping my member again; I squirmed uncomfortably from the feeling of my arousal becoming painful. The throbbing was too intense at that moment; it was as though the rest of my body was numb apart from the places that Cavallone was touching. Lights kisses were being placed on my neck whilst down below was strikingly different. I'd jerked forward in his hand from surprise when I felt his fingernail pressing into me, creating more sensations that I could have handled.

"It's a thrill."

"Nnn," I moaned as I felt myself getting unbearingly closer, trying to ignore the fact I could feel Cavallone smiling against my neck.

"Kyouya," he murmured.

My humiliation only furthered as I called his name when I came. "A-ah—C-Cavallone." I'd gasped out painfully, accidentally moaning his name as the liquid came out to coat his hand. As I wanted to try and regain my breath, I let my eyes close as I felt him gnawing along my collarbone again, adding a few more kisses where he found it appropriate. My body was overheating as I was calming down, noticing the beads of sweat that were trailing down my face along with scarlet blush across my cheeks.

When Cavallone removed his hand from my arousal, raising it up to his face as he moved away from my neck, my eyes were wide with horror as I saw his tongue dart out from between his pink lips. It wasn't simply to moisten his lips; instead, he gently trailed his appendage over his coated fingertips and palm, not breaking eye contact with me with every swipe of his tongue. Humiliation surged through me as he licked up the last drop of substance within my hand, making sure to lick his lips afterwards before curling them into a smile.

To only further my embarrassment, Cavallone whispered, "Delicious."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I returned my hands back to my own body before moving away an amount good enough to have been called safe. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Cavallone didn't move in closer on me, choosing to sit back down on the ground with his hands out behind him to keep him up.

"This wasn't for only one time," he warned me with an amused smile across his face.

"Just get out," I hissed under my breath. Finally, my clothes were all on correctly, although most of them were stained with my own liquid, standing out against the material. I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly, trying to make the deal of sorts between us as hard as possible. I was irritated at myself for getting caught by Cavallone of all people; he was the worst scenario I could have imagined. I never considered that he would blackmail me into letting him touch me, going further than pressing his lips against my cheek, but I was still worried about the part of me that had enjoyed the experienced.

Being sexually attracted to Cavallone was a humiliating feeling.

A chuckle escaped his throat before he got up from the floor, taking a few careful steps towards me being crouching down again. I flinched when I saw him getting closer to me again, not bothering to mask up my reactions any more—there wasn't a lower position he could see me in. I'd degraded myself more than necessary.

A sigh of relief left my mouth when he simply kissed my right cheek again. It was brief, not lasting more than a second before he pulled away, this time not bothering to curl his hands into my hair. I watch in suspicion as he called away with a skip in his step towards the door, turning around as he'd undone the lock and grasped the handle.

Cavallone's voice was still husky as he said, "See you later, Kyouya."

As soon as the door had shut loudly behind him, I had my face in my hands. It was still sweaty from before, the blush still coating my cheeks and I could practically feel the embarrassment oozing out of my skin. "What have I done?" I moaned.

**-points to my other stories- Go read them. They are better than this crap. **

**On a side note, happy v-day! Have some lovely blackmail to make your day special.**


	16. Incessant Seconds

**alguien22792: **Yes, you did call me evil! I cried. :c LOL. Oh wow, I blushed reading your review. I think we should elope. Big creepy smile? Dear gosh, what have I made you become... Kekeke,it's fun to write but I don't want to go over the top. **18plusForMe: **Dino can _always _stalk without a restraining order! **ezzelin: **I feel like I've failed you now. LOL. Oh gosh, now you're drooling and bullshitting. -pats your head- You're okay really! Live! D: **Eyes17K: **All the other perverts probably drooled at the image of Kyouya and Dino sexing it up in the bath. 'overly tempting bundle of bipolar cuteness' ohmygosh it's such a nice description of Kyouya. Q_Q Molesting is brilliant! I'm sorry, I haven't got your one-shot started yet! I've got some more on the way for the 27th. D: Need to get them done first. **Doesitreallymatter: **I think I might draw that description of Ryohei, just for fun xD You've read most of the D18 on here? I only bothered to read the m-rated... Haha. I'm such a pervert. Damn. I'll try and find something else different. So far I've claimed the D18 incest idea and now masturbating on the rooftop! Woo! I have a week off of college now, so expect loads of updates _hopefully. _I'm drinking tea as I type this haha. I'm normally drinking coffee but I needed a change. -throws more glitter at you- LOL. Just a teaser of what's to come. Dirm, I want to talk to you more! Do you have msn or something? :c DAMN YOU FOR BEING ANONYMOUS. **Face Faith: **Dramatic ftw! What, really? No one replies? Ahh, I know the feeling, that's why I only review on the rare occasion. I'm such a bitch. I swear my replies are just spam tbh? XD They started out all serious only with a few faces and 'haha's' and now it's _spam. _Poor Dino. Getting confused. :c **Face Faith: **You might have noticed already but I like making Dino kiss his cheek. It's hot. :P Innocent Kyouya = hot. Ehh, I guess it's because the teachers are crap. That's all. What were you expecting from me? :P I dunno I just wanted something different and this... happened. I'm sorry it's OOC! **Face Faith: **Hmm, I hope this makes it better. There's some important sentences included in this chapter. Dino isn't doing anything against Kyouya's will 'cuz he knows what's happening. Are you one of the readers that doesn't know what's going on? I think I need to make it more obvious. I don't want anymore confusion. :o Aha, that's exactly what Dino means. Thanks for the message on MAL btw. I still think you're a bitch though. I asked for your help on here the other day and you ignored me and then started review my fic! LOL. /cries

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter sixteen—Incessant Seconds

The next morning, when I was thankfully dressed correctly and had attempted to wash my skin hard enough in the shower to make it raw and red, I chose to stay home. I made sure to turn my phone off so I wouldn't have to put up with another reminder of yesterday. When he'd left, I was reassured that I was alone with my embarrassment again and when it came time for me to walk home, I'd had to talk myself out of banging my head against the wall beside me. It was too tempting; there was only a fifty percent chance I could have made it home without someone spotting me. I felt disgusting; almost as thought I'd committed some sort of crime and needed to shed my skin. I'd gripped my tonfas far too harshly all of the way home, my knuckles whiter than usual as I had wore my jacket normally for once. _It was a day of firsts, _I thought bitterly to myself before slumping down onto my sofa. Crossing my arms over my chest, I stared down at my floor in irritation, still trying hard to erase my memory of yesterday.

More than anything it was degrading. Now that I was practically wrapped around someone's finger—someone I hadn't bitten to death yet, only going as far as to throw at book at him once—I wanted to regain my own control. Although it would have been definitely humiliating for Cavallone to walk around, announcing to anyone in his path about how he'd found me, it wasn't as bad as what I'd _let _him do. If I was in my right state of mind, not hazy from my arousal or anything remotely similar, I would have reacted appropriately. I had faith in myself for that, at least; if I could have, my hands would've slithered up to his neck and cut off his air supply. I still wanted to bruise his flesh, possibly making some blood ooze out of him, too. The thought that when Cavallone looked at me in the future he would only see the image of me upon the rooftop had me groaning in frustration. Although it was hard to bat away the image of him towering above me before he'd swooped down did such a thing, I'd eventually done it. My scalp had suffered from the amount of times my hand had been dragged through it, catching stands of my hair from my irritation before it fell back down by my side.

When my thoughts had strayed from where I wanted them to go, eventually ending up towards Cavallone, I sighed. I should have realized by that point in time that it was inevitable; I needed to contemplate how to get an upper hand of the situation. Surely, if I was going to be ordered around by anyone for more than one day, I was going to go insane. I wasn't used to behaving in such a way and if I still had my pride intact, I wasn't ever going to. When Cavallone next saw me, I was determined not to flinch away from his gaze, blush or anything else that would've given away that I was uncomfortable. It was understandable that I wanted to kill someone when he came too close. Surely, my mind would drift back and the images of what had happened found play through my mind like a movie. Not what I wanted, but in certain situations, they were amusing.

If I was in a vulnerable position whilst he toyed with me, I could easily turn the tables around. All I need to do was endure the situation for awhile, probably gnawing on my cheek to keep myself alert, before seizing my chance to do something painful right back to him. _But what could I do? _There was a chance that Cavallone would let his guard down, but I doubted that would be any time soon. I'd have to put up with him for awhile—I couldn't begin to imagine how long—before he began to trust me a little bit. Trusting _me _in such a situation was idiotic, but I wouldn't have put it past him. There were no feelings attached to what was happening. It was simply out of lust that he was doing it; it had to be. I'd thought he was just annoying at first but he'd made me think he was one of the worst herbivores on the planet now. He needed someone to applaud him for that, but if I had a choice I was going to stay as far away as possible. I was becoming weak if I let someone control me.

"I'm not weak," I hissed under my breath.

I was only attracted to Cavallone sexually. _That's all, _I reassured myself. I wasn't craving to spend time with him or even slip my hand into his and twist our fingers together. All I'd experienced were wet dreams that contained him in it and then yesterday on the rooftop. I had to take into consideration that when I first caught his eye on his first day that I'd gotten an erection, too.

It was surely a sign of the apocalypse.

As I heard something creak inside my apartment, I twisted my head around in annoyance. If someone thought I was stupid enough to get robbed, they had something painful coming their way. I'd probably forgotten to lock the door yesterday; there hadn't been any burglars yet and if this was the first, I would happily teach them a lesson. _This will prove I'm not weak._

Getting up from my sofa slowly, I grasped one of my tonfas carefully before walking towards the door. I couldn't see round the corner as I got closer, but I could distinctly hear someone taking off their shoes. At least, that's what I thought I'd heard from the occasional shuffle and bang against the wall. _What are they doing? _I thought to myself. There was the possibly that the burglar had some sort of a fetish for shoes. I did keep my own inside a small box located near the front door. The image of some masked man sniffing one of them popped into my mind, making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. _How could anyone find that attractive? _It was disgusting more than anything else.

I leaned back against my wall, swaying my tonfa unconsciously whilst waiting for the intruder to turn the corner. I'd decided it would have been more fun to strike while they were unaware that I was there, simply slamming it into the back of their head whilst they walked on. Footsteps soon met my ears and my lips curled into a smirk.

_Falling right into my trap._

They stopped before they came into view, so I could only see their shadow extending out onto my floor, and I heard something rustling within their hand.

"Kyouya?" they called.

My tonfa went limp in my hand just as the urge to slam my head into the wall I was leaning on behind was far too great. I turned around quickly, pressing my forehead into the plaster on the wall whilst wanting him not to notice me and then disappear. Cavallone had casually entered my apartment, most likely taken off his shoes—not sniffing my own as I'd imagined—before looking for me. He should have been in lessons, it was probably twelve o'clock at that time, yet there he was standing in my hallway, calling out my name yet again in that damn amused tone. I stashed away my weapon quickly, turning around so I wasn't caught degrading myself again before glaring at the patch of air he was surely about to walk into at any given moment.

"I know you're here, Kyouya," he stated loudly.

A small hiss escaped my throat from the damage my eardrums took. Cavallone was surely being too loud if he knew I was inside; my shoes that were by the door were a giveaway too.

"Kyouya," he whined.

_Whining, really?_ I thought incredulously to myself. He certainly did not act his age. Apart from the occasional serious comment that slipped through his lips, Cavallone acted as though he was eleven.

"What do you want?" I demanded, making sure my glare didn't falter as he stepped into my line of vision. Cavallone blinked in surprise at first before turning around to face me, clutching onto a sheet of paper in his right hand whilst a smile spread across his lips.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "I was worried that you weren't at school."

_Worried? _I leaned away from him from caution, making sure I was about to get jumped or anything remotely similar. It was reassuring that Cavallone wasn't moving forward from his spot, simply looking towards me as if waiting for some kind of answer. "Hn."

"I came to give you this sheet," he said whilst lifting his hand with the crumpled piece of paper up. "We were supposed to find out more about each other."

Raising an eyebrow as Cavallone leaned against my wall, I asked, "Shouldn't you be at school, Herbivore?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Kyouya," he shot back quickly.

_I'm not going to avert my eyes. _"I didn't feel like it."

Cavallone's answer was to laugh before saying, "Well, I felt like coming to see you instead."

"Why?" I demanded, my eyebrows slanting down as irritation become clear on my face. It wasn't enough for him to annoy me at school apparently; I wasn't safe in my own apartment if he gradually started to come waltzing in as though he owned the place. Cavallone could've at least knocked, but it was partially my fault for not bothering to lock the door. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Oh?" he murmured whilst raising both of his eyebrows. "I'm just here to talk to you."

I shot him an incredulous instead of answering, my narrowed eyes following him as he took a few steps forward. I was determined to show that Cavallone wasn't affecting me at that moment; I was inwardly surprised that I hadn't flinched way from his voice yet nor were there any images flickering inside of my mind. I was fine, only wary of the fact he was walking up to me. I crossed my arms over my chest, my eye twitching in curiosity as he was standing in front of me at that point.

Lifting his right hand up, he offered the piece of paper out to me. "Here," he offered.

I snatched it out of his hand quickly before saying, "I've got it now. You can leave."

"You could be a bit nicer," the blonde laughed. "Can't we talk for a bit?"

Before I could answer, Cavallone had smiled before turning around and settling himself down on my sofa. I watched in surprise as he simply smiled back at me again, crossing one of his legs over the over before placing his head in his palm. He was too comfortable in my apartment and the fact that he'd walked through it quickly showed he knew he way around far too much. Cavallone had only been inside once before and if I could, I'd make that day the last time he visited.

_I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of finding out that he annoys me. _I sat down on the armchair opposite him, choosing not to sit beside him and let him be inside my personal space. "You can have five minutes."

"Five minutes?" he repeated, his smile becoming lopsided. "Aren't you generous today?"

"Hn," I grunted, leaning back against the cushion and looking at him through narrowed eyes. Cavallone didn't open his mouth to say anything else ridiculous at that moment. He simply stared at me for awhile, the smile gradually becoming bigger and the other side twitching from his amusement. "What?" I demanded. "You've been staring at me for far too long."

A laugh slipped through his lips before he said, "Nothing."

"You're annoying."

"Annoying?" he repeated incredulously. "I haven't done anything, Kyouya."

I'd opened my mouth to retort, but Cavallone beat me to it.

"I wasn't _planning _to," he said whilst pushing himself up from the sofa. "I was actually going to apologize for yesterday!"

"You'd think I'd let it go with just an apology?" I hissed, my left hand falling behind to quickly grasp onto my tonfa.

"Well, I hoped so," he snapped back, exasperation clear on his face.

Taking a step toward him—making sure my eyes didn't stray from his own—my other hand went inside my jacket to grasp my other tonfa too. "I'll bite you to death," I spat.

Surprise flickered across his face before he chose to question my threat. "You'll _bite _me to _death?_"

"Don't doubt me."

Before I could press a tonfa into his throat or any other part of his body, I was pushed back onto the floor. I let out a breath of surprise when I felt Cavallone wrap his hands around my wrists, pinning them above my head before looking down at me in disapproval. I hadn't even seen him move, but before I knew it I was pressed down into the flooring with him above me. Either I was daydreaming and wasn't paying enough attention, or Cavallone had pushed himself forward quickly enough for me not to take notice. I'd have to absolutely make sure to keep my eyes on him in the future, yet at that moment I needed to try and get out from under him. The possibilities that were running through my mind were _not _good. As I tried to pull my arms down and rip them out of his grip, his hands tightened around my wrists. His gaze was flickering between my hands and my face, switching every few seconds as he chewed on the corner of his lip.

"Get off of me, Cavallone," I hissed.

"Kyouya," he sighed. "That's not how you should be acting if you want yesterday to be a secret."

_Shit_, I cursed inside my mind. _This isn't the vulnerable position I wanted to put him in. _More than anything, I was the own without the upper hand at that moment; Cavallone clearly had my arms pinned down and my irritation was leaking from my expression into my speech.

"You'll keep it a secret if you still want your teeth," I snapped.

A laugh slipped through his lips again, this time sounding more along the lines of hysterical than amused. I blinked in surprise as he said, "You don't scare me."

"Ex—"

"You never did," he murmured, leaning down so I could feel his breath splash across my face. I was still determined not to look away first, staring awkwardly into his sienna irides as he shifted his grip on my wrists. I distinctly felt one of them be removed, but as I attempted to tug my arms down again, they were secured again. When I saw his left arm come into view, I figured that he was holding them with only one hand. _Since when was he able to do that? _Surely, Cavallone should not have been able to do such a thing. I tugged down again, trying to release myself, but his grip was still strong. No one had even attempted to pin me down before and the fact it was going so well for Cavallone made me never want to experience it again.

Thinking back to his words earlier, I spat out, "I thought you weren't going to do anything."

"I wasn't," he said calmly, his hand pressed down onto the floor beside me. "But I think you're offering yourself to me right now."

My eyes widened in surprise when I felt something pressing into my stomach. Finally breaking my resolution and looking down, I saw that his fingertips were moving under my shirt, trailing across my abdomen lightly. An expression of disgust quickly flashed across my face before I looked up to Cavallone's face, just in time to see his lips curl into a smile. My eye twitched in irritation before I degraded myself to my last resort, relieved inside my mind that his body was pressing against my own. I slammed my right knee into his stomach quickly, smirking at the gasp he released before I pushed him back with my knee, pulling my arms, that he was still holding onto, in front of me.

"I would never offer myself to _you,_" I hissed.

Regaining his composure, Cavallone smiled at me again before kneeling and making it so I could sit up, still frowning at his actions. At least his hand that was under my shirt had been withdrawn, hanging down by his side. "My five minutes are up, aren't they?" he asked.

Narrowing my eyes, I thought my glare was self-explanatory enough for me not to answer him.

Much like yesterday, Cavallone leaned forward again to simply press his lips against my cheek. I didn't flinch or widen my eyes in surprise, simply glaring still as he let go of my hands before getting up from the floor. His eyes darted towards the sheet I'd placed on the floor, arching his eyebrow before saying, "I guess we'll talk about that tomorrow."

"Out, Herbivore," I hissed.

"I'm going, I'm going," he chuckled. "See you tomorrow."


	17. Misleading Attitudes

**18plusForMe:** Why, thank you! P: I'll get started on your fic soon~ Got a few more prompts to get done with first. **Maniactly-a-lunatic: **Yay, Dirm! Hello and have fun with your new account. :D Oh man, you're gonna spam me with favourites? Well, you have. I saw. I don't know why I'm talking in the wrong tense. It's addictive. Maybe I can just see the future and nothing has happened yet. Yup, let's go with that. I'm not drinking tea all of the time! Only for about two days and then just… stopped. :D You liar. You have MSN. I was talking to you the other day on it. .-. Psh, you know you love dense Kyouya. I dunno when the feelings are gonna be noticed, but this fic is definitely a lot faster paced than Heartbeat was. I liked it and the I think I took this in the wrong direction since no one knows what Dino is. :x …I wrote something about smelling shoes? Did some of my weirdness slip in there again? Crap. Just like that ninja comment haha. You won' notice it as often now. Just to spite you. I've used 1/2 words for the smut-shot I'm working on. I just need to include finicky. :P Haha, glad you liked that! xD We both know I didn't quit. **Takigawa Aki: **I like the idea of you stalker me overseas, but you already know I haven't quit writing smut. :P Oh, you liked them? Maybe prove that with a _review, _you hypocrite. D'aww, thanks girl. Boosting up my ego, I'll be flashing you on webcam again if you continue. Add depth? Gosh, I died giggling. How the heck do they add depth? xD Oh man. I'm writing, I'm writing! I'm even writing your prompt today. :D Got 1k! **Eyes17k: **Your mind is excellent. Just sayin'. Oh man, you were drooling behind my back? D: I'm sorry I took so long to update then! Kyouya's gonna let Dino do a lot more than kiss him soon~ Hoho. **ezzelin: **You're too kind! Seriously. :o -passes you a tissue for your drool- Even thoug you were getting philosphical with your review, it was fun to read. :P Oho, definitely better late than nothing. Just like this chapter, right? /bricked Sorry for the lateness. :c Better explain myself, woops. Just before New Years I said I'd feel like a pedophile when I turn 17 since Kyouya is 16 in my stories xD Now I'm going to hell. Excellent. Still writing smut-shots instead of chapters for stories… ;-; /shot You're really too kind :X Loads of people are better at smut, mine's just rambling. **SoulReaper Rukia: **Haha, well hey there new reviewer. :P I can say at this point—herher, stole your phrase—I can clearly imagine that too, but it wouldn't benefit Dino, so it's not gonna happen. xD Me sorry! There's still going to be smutty things though. **SoulReaper Rukia: **Kekeke, that review made me smile xD I don't think anyone could deny Dino~

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter seventeen—Misleading Attitudes

The next morning I was tempted to skip, but the thought of Cavallone barging into my apartment made me drag myself out of bed. I gulped when I looked in the mirror whilst brushing my teeth. There was only one reason why there were more red marks across the flesh of my neck. I was far too worried to look the day before, yet I'd prepared myself well for the splotches across my skin. I simply let out a sigh before shrugging my jacket onto my shoulders and venturing out to school. It was cold outside when I was walking. By the time I'd entered the school site, I was sure my ears, nose and my cheeks were pink from the temperature. I crossed my arms over my chest in attempt to find some warmth whilst walking inside, glancing at the individuals that I passed on the way in suspicion. None of them were giving me weird looks, meaning that I had to suspect that Cavallone had somehow kept his end of the bargain of sorts. _Why would just touching me keep him in satisfied? _I thought whilst furrowing my eyebrows. I turned a corner quickly, looking down to see where my feet were going to go next in concentration. Cavallone must have felt something when he got too close to me, otherwise the reasons why'd he'd continue to approach me were close to none. It could have been only for his own amusement, yet touching someone in such a manner should have sparked some kind of reaction. The attraction had to have been mutual, but considering he hadn't even touched himself meant that only I was aroused.

_Oh no, _I mentally sighed, _I really am being toyed with. _Somewhere along the line, Cavallone had probably noticed my growing attraction towards him. It really must have been one-sided from the start, merely amusing him when he saw my random reactions whenever he came into contact with me. That had to have been why it wasn't only one time he wanted me to 'tend to his needs'. Needs could have been anything and at that time, he'd wanted to test his suspicions towards me. My mood deteriorated after I'd found out what Cavallone had wanted after all. I opened the door to the classroom loudly, not feeling satisfied by the shocked expressions across my classmates faces or even the teacher. My eyes were fixed on Cavallone as I walked into the room, yet he wasn't looking my way at all. He was the _only _one looking away, choosing to stare out of the window with a tired expression across his face. Gnawing on the flesh of my cheek, I walked down the aisles of desks quickly, shooting a glare at the outstretched legs before they were retracted and I could walk through easily.

When I was finally sat down, my arms still over my chest as I waited for the lesson to continue, I let my eyes wonder back to the blonde beside me. Cavallone wasn't looking past me towards the window anymore; instead, he'd let his head rest on top of his arms which were placed on the desk. He'd closed his eyes whilst his body slowly moved up and down from his breathing. I frowned when I realized he'd fallen asleep so quickly, within the few minutes it had taken me to sit down. Through narrowed eyes, I noticed a few things different about Cavallone that afternoon. He looked more drained than usual; bags under his eyes despite the fact he was sleeping and his skin was lighter than before. _Maybe he hasn't eaten or something. _It was possible he was ill as well, but there was no discomfort written across his expression as he slept. He was breathing normally too, no wheeze or hitching could be heard. Without realizing it, I leaned forward so I could rest my chin within my palm. I watched in amusement as Cavallone moved in his sleep, pressing his head further into his arms and almost pushed him off of the end of his desk. I was surprised he hadn't been shouted at yet nor were any weird looks being directed at him. Even when I slept in class, some students sent me weird looks and even a disapproving one from the teacher on a rare occasion.

For the rest of the lesson, I either stared into space before glancing at the sleeping male beside me, just to see if anything was different. I couldn't see his health deteriorating before my eyes, but it was obvious at that point there was something wrong with him. His lips had curled down into a frown and from what I could tell, it looked as though he wasn't enjoying himself. My head was turned swiftly when I saw his eyelids were slowly opening. I tried to play it off as though I want looked at him at all. I wasn't that interested in him, he was just amusing in his sleep.

Cavallone let out a sigh and from my peripheral vision, I saw him push himself up from his desk before stretching his arms over his head. It was a move almost like a cat, the first time I'd seen him perform such a thing as well.

"Oh," he said in a low voice. "I didn't know you were here, Kyouya."

I frowned. "You were awake when I came inside." He hummed before turning back around to face the front. For once I blinked in shock that he wasn't trying to push the conversation, intruding on my personal space either. Quirking an eyebrow, I figured that he was definitely ill if he was acting in such a way. Knowing him for more than a week could help me prove that. "Cavallone," I called.

He hummed again before answering. "Yes?"

_He's well enough to answer me, _I thought sourly. I decided to mentally shrug my shoulders before looking away, not bothering to keep up the conversation. It was possible he'd finally lost interest in me after finally finding out what type of person I was. It was for the best if he chose to give up; that way I could have a least kept some of my pride intact. He'd stolen away some of it from walking in on me at the worst possible time. If all else failed, if Cavallone still continued to approach me, a few hits of my tonfa could have gotten rid of his memory if I was lucky. Thinking back to the day before where he had somehow pinned me down on the floor, my lips curled down into a frown. It was a sign of his potential—I hadn't considered what type of person Cavallone was before, but at that moment it seemed essential.

If he was able to put up with my attitude, somehow find out where I lived, blackmail me and then pretend I didn't exist without any problems, the male was someone to be wary of. I shot him a curious glance out of the corner of my eye, a sigh slipping through my lips when I saw he was resting his head on his arms again. Seeing how long he could disregard me was going to be amusing as well. I stretched my arms out in front of me, trying to crack my joints, when the door noisily opened, the rest of the class having walked out the moment it was time for lunch. For some reason or another, I'd stayed inside the classroom, sneaking peeks at the tired blonde beside me instead of sleeping myself on top of the rooftop. I blinked in horror when I saw who was opening the door; only one male had black hair and an idiotic smile plastered over his face as he walked in with a skip in his stride.

"Hey, Hibari." Yamamoto grinned. "How are you doing?" he asked quickly, walking down the aisle of desks and coming forward towards me. He cast a lazy glance towards Cavallone beside me, grinning at him too, before looking back at me. I frowned when I heard Cavallone mutter a lazy hello, somehow feeling annoyed that he had been acknowledged within a minute, not as long as it had taken that day for Cavallone to notice me. _Maybe he really wasn't paying attention, _I tried to tell myself. If I didn't have a good memory—clearly being able to remember that he was looking way when I walked in, his eyes open—then I would've believed my half reassurance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked distastefully, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared up at him. Trying to disregard our positions, since Yamamoto was standing up, I still tried to keep the upper hand in our odd relationship. The damn male just needed to stay the hell away from me, not trailing over every now and then to ask a few questions, disappearing and then popping out of thin air a few days after. It was infuriating having to put up with more than one idiot, even though I had known Yamamoto earlier, the blonde beside me was more than enough to drive me to the brink of insanity. The way he'd manipulated me without me knowing, unconsciously playing along with his demands until he had the upper hand, had my lips curling down into a frown. "Get out."

"I'm good, thanks," he laughed. "I haven't been able to find you the past few days." _Good. _A shudder of disgust ran up my spine as I thought about the possibility of Yamamoto being the one that had walked in on me the other day. I was pondering if it was possible that he would react the same way as Cavallone—choosing to advance and then just it to his advantage. I felt the bile building up in my throat when I realized it could have been just about anyone. I could have considered myself _lucky _that I knew the person who'd walked din; even if it was an annoying blonde who was slowly appearing more bipolar.

It was wrong to feel a sick spark of happiness that it had been Cavallone.

I wanted to groan aloud, but the idiot in front of me stopped me before I could even let a sound slip through my lips. I glared up at him, silently telling him through my eyes that I wanted him to get the hell out of my sight already. Apparently, in his eyes it looked as though I was begging him to continue talking.

"I had to escape Gokudera to come here," he said, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand and still grinning. "It's apparently rude to walk away."

"Run back to your idiotic friends." I frowned. In my peripheral vision, and the angle that I was sat at, I could see Cavallone shift his position, turning his head just enough to get a clear view of the exchange between Yamamoto and I. _So now he pays attention, _I thought bitterly.

"You're my friend as well, Hibari." He frowned right back at me, though I believed my own was deeper. "I want to spend more time with you; to get to know you." Taking a step forward, he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck again, only making the atmosphere around us worse, before letting out a laugh. It was probably his way to try and keep the situation from going wrong—simply laughing.

"I'm not your friend," I denied lowly. "I never was." _I only helped you not have to repeat a year. _

"You're too hard to approach," he replied quickly. "I just don't know how to talk to you."

My lips curled down into a scowl as I stared up at him, still denying inside of my mind that I approached him for good reasons. It was curiosity at first, I just wanted to find out what kind of an idiot could almost have to repeat a year from failing exams. It was only one that was obsessed with sports; choosing to throw a baseball around instead of reading the text within a textbook."Don't talk to me. That's the best way."

When Yamamoto had opened his mouth to reply, Cavallone had beat him to it. "Hey, Yamamoto," he called lazily from his seat. Said male turned to look at the blonde, surprise flashing across his face before it melted into a smile as usual.

"Oh, Dino," he greeted happily. "I forgot to say hi to you. How are you?"

I tuned out the rest of their conversation, looking out of the window beside me as I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt like a third wheel despite the fact they were the ones intruding—if I wanted to, I stayed inside of the classroom during lunch and that was it. No one normally came in, let alone Yamamoto. Cavallone laughed beside me and I swore I could feel a stare on my face, making my skin tingle, but quickly disregarded it as my imagination. If Cavallone had been staring at me whilst talking to someone else it would've been rude. Although he was an idiot, he had to possess basic manners. Yamamoto left soon after, just when the rest of the students were started to trial back inside. A few had came into the classroom, looking at him strangely as they didn't recognise him at all. I smirked when he had looked around in confusion, saying good bye before running off to his own classroom.

The last lesson was awkward. That was the only word for it; Cavallone kept looking at me during random intervals, sometimes his expression changing completely before it melted into one of boredom and looked away again. I couldn't figure out what he was trying to think, especially when a sigh slipped through his lips. He leaned down to press his head against his arms, that time in the other direction so all I got to look at was the back of his mop of blond hair. Sasagawa had called out for an eraser near the end, saying that he couldn't rub out his bad drawings to write the answer without one. I'd quirked an eyebrow when he looked pointedly towards me before realizing I didn't have anything out on the desk in front of me. He should've known than to look in my direction.

Cavallone slept for the rest of the lesson while I fiddled with a pen, twirling it around my index finger with my thumb. It was fun to do at first, my lips twitching when I got the movement correct. That kept me entertained until finally reached down to get my bag to leave. As I picked up the strap, I looked out of the corner of my eye at Cavallone, surprised when I saw he was sitting up. He was staring up at me, his expression unreadable, and no trace of drowsiness within his face.

I stared at Cavallone awkwardly, not breaking eye contact as I saw his lips curl into a frown. His eyebrows became furrowed, only just visible through his blond hair, before he spoke. "What must I do to have you all to myself?" he asked, his voice low.

Trying to ignore the sudden hitch within my heartbeat, I raised my eyebrows mockingly. Cavallone was a fool to think that he could have me to himself—he'd never have me if I had any say in the matter. "I'll never be yours." My voice was sharp, straight to the point.

As he raised himself up from his desk, Cavallone beamed at me. "Challenge accepted, Kyouya," he whispered with a mischievous glint within his irides.


	18. Randomly Kidnapped

**Imitation Angel: **Thanks for being concerned! :o Smut is derp, just derp. LOL. I bet there's some 40-year-old woman writing some smut for KHR right now. I bet you my bet. Eh, they do? I'm glad then! KHR was made bleh. /didn't like it **I Like To Stalk You: **Haha, Dino's not a vampire. Nice try, Stalker. P: Yamamoto just wants some attention. The poor guy. **Shadowcast321: **Oh oh, what did you think Dino was? I'm curious. There have been hints all of the way through, this chapter as well. I want to know what you think! P: Thank you for reviewing! **SoulReaper Rukia: **Eek, how did you survive that? Needles, uck. D: You find me amusing and awesome? LOL. /dies inside. I can't live up to your expectations! What a nice image of you. That wasn't even a remotely hot chapter, yet you were still breathing heavily? Haha. OH yes, we all know plenty of ways. ;) **AlteaAuroraRia: **Oh hot damn, you're confused? D: Damn it! There's another clue in this chapter, it might help you figure it out. Kyouya just has a scent that attracts herbivores, I swear. They think he's grass or something. LOL. **Hima-Alaya: **Another person confused? I feel like a fail since you can't tell. D': ...Lurking. Tsk. I'm usually telling people to lurk moar. xD **Tastes Like Madness: **FFFFF YOU'RE SO FUCKING CLOSE. LOLOL. No, Dino's _not _a succubus. You've got the closest guess though. Well done! **alguien22792: **Oh damn, I've confused you too? D: Eeep. Herher. There will be a reason soon~ Nah, Yama's just being a dork. I like baseball so feel like I have to throw him in. For no reason. And then make up a reason later. Yup. **Maniactly-a-lunatic: **Woo, mission accomplished! Only because you encouraged me, Princess. :'D LOLOL. How many weird lines are in there? D: Seriously. I'm worried. LOL. Sorry I killed you! I didn't mean for you to get funny looks. Dino's horny, herher. Well, no. Kind of. Fuck. LOL. I swear I've already told you what Dino is? I'll spoil again if you ask me on MSN, Princess. XD **Takigawa Aki: **LOL. Glad you liked my ending then. ;D Or RAPE? LOL. xD Shit. I think it's gonna go towards that. lololol. /tries not to. Yes, yes you do. Since I _told _you. I've explained why I throw Yama in there, silly girl. He's adding tot he plot though! Slowly. **18plusForMe: **I read that as Dino's a trap. Dino's a girl? D8 Bet that's why he hasn't got his peen out yet. /shot. **ezzelin: **I'll spoil for you if you ask LOL. I'm such a bad person. ...You're expecting too much of me. Seriously, I don't think I can live up to what you want xD HE MAKES OUT WITH HIMSELF AND GIVES HIMSELF LOVE BITES. That is all. **Paradoxismminant: **Rofl. Yup, Dino's a creeper. :'D

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter eighteen—Randomly Kidnapped

Cavallone was still acting strange the next day. As soon as I saw him standing outside, his back pressed against the school building and simply looking at the tree beside him with mild interest, I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't wearing a sweater on top of his shirt either, the hairs on his arms were surely standing out from the cold temperature outside.

As I walked towards the door, I made sure not to look towards him like I had for the past few metres. I simply looked at where I wanted to go, ignoring the blonde blob in my peripheral vision.

"Kyouya," he drawled out my name as I gripped the door handle. It was hard to ignore the footsteps approaching me as I opened the door, promptly walking inside without showing him I was curious about his actions. A laugh came from behind me as I heard the door opening again, my pace becoming quicker when I realized he was following me.

As his hand wrapped around my left wrist, the warmth of his skin transferring into my own, I stopped in my movements. I looked over my shoulder quickly, my eyebrows slanting down as I bared my teeth at him. "What?" I snapped.

"You didn't stop when I called you." He frowned, amusement clear in his irides. He didn't let his hand fall from my wrist, only tightening his grip as he saw I was becoming annoyed by it.

"I don't want to speak to you," I grunted, trying to remove my wrist from him. We were standing in the middle of a hallway, only a few students walking past us curiously. Class hadn't started yet, but that didn't mean most of the students were inside like they were supposed to have been. One blinked when they saw us—staring at Cavallone for longer than necessary— before they disappeared inside a classroom.

"So mean." When I looked back at his face, I swore his lower lip was sticking out more than usual. _He's pouting? _I thought incredulously, not wanting to believe how childish he was acting. "You're not going to class today, Kyouya."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yup." He grinned. "I'm stealing you."

As I was about to protest, he tugged me forwards. I gritted my teeth together as I walked faster in an attempt to not look weak. Cavallone simply hummed as he walked down the corridor, happily smiling at anyone who looked at us curiously. When we passed our own classroom, I tried to pull my wrist from his hand again. It didn't work though; instead, he caused me to almost stumble forward by turning swiftly. We were in the room next to our usual one, the room empty and free of any students and words upon the board. It wasn't used often and Cavallone had apparently took notice of it during his stay. He nodded to himself before dropping my hand, walking past me to close to door behind us. I placed my hand on the wrist where he had been touching me, the skin throbbing from where his tight grip had been.

"Why did you take me here?" I hissed, taking a step away from him as he turned back around.

A smile spread across his lips as he noticed my reaction. "Well, you tend to ignore me most of the time," he pointed out, prodding the air with his finger in my direction for emphasis, "so I had to take extreme measures for you to talk to me."

I snorted quietly before turning around, walking towards the windows. He was an idiot to think I wouldn't climb out—we were on the first floor, there was nothing to stop me from doing so. I grasped the handle of the window quickly, sliding the pane of glass across before the breeze drifted into the room. Cavallone hadn't taken a step forward since I'd moved. I looked over my shoulder quickly, my eyebrows knitted together from confusion from his lack of actions.

"I'll just drag you back in here, Kyouya."

As I inwardly grimaced at the thought of being dragged somewhere again, I heard the small flapping of wings above my head. As Hibird settled himself in my hair, poking the strands with his feet to become comfortable, I saw Cavallone blink multiple times.

"Is that the bird you spoke about before?" he asked, his voice light as he took a step forward.

Instead of having to answer, Hibird did it for me. "Hibari."

"Cute," the blonde commented. He took another step forward as a smile curled the corner of his lips. I eyed him warily, not sure what to think as I dropped my hand from the window. He didn't seem as though he was going to assault me. It could have possibly been amusing to see what he had to say instead of attending class. There had to have been a real reason behind, not simply because he wanted to talk to me. "Hibird, right?"

_He remembers. _I blinked in surprise, not sure how to take it that he'd remembered that comment that had slipped through my lips almost a week ago. It was supposed to be insignificant to him, something he shouldn't have remembered. "Yes." I nodded.

"I'm surprised you let him in your hair," he said, taking another step forward. Hibird moved within my hair as Cavallone was moving, in sync with each other. "I already know it's soft."

I was taken aback by his words, turning my head away so he couldn't see my embarrassment. It was a reminder that I'd let him come too close to me, letting his hand trail through my hair at the most inappropriate at times. It also reminded me of my small problem as well; the fact I was sexually attracted to the idiot. And at that moment, we were alone inside of a classroom. I gulped unintentionally, Hibird moving around in my hair again as I focused on the wall beside me. I crossed my arms over my chest, my lips curling into a frown as I kept my thought son track. I was trying to convince myself that he wasn't going to do anything.

_Why didn't he take me to the rooftop? _It would've been the best option. No one went up there apart from me, Yamamoto on the odd occasion and sometimes a few idiotic herbivores that thought they could graze there.

"I think he's protective of you." Cavallone sounded annoyed from his observation, his pace towards me becoming slower as he stared at the bird nestled into my hair. I looked at him curiously, finally trusting my face not to have been painted a shade of pink, raising an eyebrow when he started to smirk too. "When did you get him?"

"Years ago," I muttered quietly, not remembering the exact date.

"I've got a pet too." He grinned, watching as I leaned back against the wall, the wind from outside ruffling my hair in the process. Cavallone didn't seem like he was trying to do anything at that moment, he was only moving a few paces to his right to sit himself on top of a desk. He placed his feet on top of a chair as he rested his arms on his legs, one elbow being placed on his knee as he put his chin into his palm. "He's not with me today."

_He's trying to have a normal conversation with me, _I observed, blinking in surprise. "What is it?" I asked curiously, yet trying to keep my tone neutral.

"A turtle," he answered, trailing a hand through his hair before adjusting his position on top of the desk. "His name's Enzo."

"Why a turtle?" I accidentally asked aloud.

"I needed a pet that lived long," he replied quickly, his voice sharp before he changed the subject. "Do you know enough about me yet?" I knitted my eyebrows together, getting ready to snap at him before he clarified his question. "For the project."

_More than enough. _"Yes."

"I don't know enough about you though," he pointed out, his smile becoming lopsided with his words. Cavallone raised his eyebrows while looking at me, Hibird moving in my hair in response to his words. "I'm pretty sure I'd fail if I said what I knew already."

"You know I don't like you, that should be enough." I frowned, my fingernails digging into the skin of my arm as I tried not to show I was nervous about being inside of an empty classroom with him. Even though there was another desk in between us, the way he was looking at me had my stomach becoming uncomfortable.

The fact that my pulse became louder when I noticed that was odd.

"It would explain why I don't know much else," he laughed, pushing himself up from the desk. "I don't think I can tell others some stuff that I know." He shook his head at his words, finally starting to walk towards me as my muscles tensed.

My eyes were narrowed as I humoured him, trying to make my body language normal as he took a step towards me. "Oh?" By that point in time, the amount of air coming through the window had picked up. My hair was surely a mess as his soon became one too, the breeze brushing some of the bangs out of his face that had previously shielded his expression. There was only one word to describe his expression at that moment, purely mischievous.

"Yup," he drawled, making sure his lips created a popping sound before his appendage darted out to moisten them. He was within my personal space at that point, only around a step away before his chest was pressed against mine. I frowned up at him, my eyebrows slanting down, as his own were raised. "Do you want them to know about the other day?"

With that one sentence, I froze. That gave Cavallone the upper hand in the situation, moving forward so he could place his right hand in my hair, the other hand just under my chin. He pushed my head up by my chin, with only his index finger, as he grinned down at me. "No," I hissed, my arms falling down to my sides as I narrowed my eyes even more at him.

"Really?" he hummed.

A sigh slipped through my lips as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at his expression as I waited to see what he wanted. It was more than obvious that he'd came into the empty classroom for a reason, yet with him far too close to me I found that I didn't mind that much. I wasn't feeling humiliated as he stopped touching my chin, his fingertips brushing against the curve of my jaw as he slowly smoothed over my skin.

"What do you want, Cavallone?" I finally asked.

I inwardly grimaced as I felt his breath against my ear. "First of all, I want you to call me Dino," he whispered lowly. My frown only deepened as his teeth grazed against the flesh of my ear. He nibbled on the cartilage for a few moments before he realized I wasn't going to answer. There was no way I was going to call him Dino—it would've been embarrassing first of all, acknowledging that I'd let him come far too close to me. It should've been enough for him to know he was spark reaction from me that no one else could. He had to have been the worst kind of idiot if he hadn't noticed.

"No."

"It's not that hard," he laughed quietly. My eyebrows were furrowed in an attempt not to moan as he bit into my ear again, that time pressing his tongue against the part where he'd bitten int. It was an odd mixture of sensation, especially when he withdrew and let the air hit against me. I clenched my hands into fists, telling myself internally not to lash out.

"Hibari," Hibird chirped from within my hair. Cavallone's hand moved from within my hair, trailing upwards until I couldn't tell what he'd done. I only knew that Hibird wasn't resting on top of my head anymore, the weight gone as Cavallone pressed his lips against my jaw.

"Now that your bird's gone, we can continue." He smiled against my neck, sucking on my flesh there and leaning down to get a better angle. I bit down on my lips in an attempt not to moan aloud since I knew it would only fuel his movements.

Apparently since he said it wasn't an event that would only last one day before, he found it appropriate to carry it on that day. I small shudder ran down my spine as I knew what to anticipate. It wasn't as though he'd walked in on me at the worst possible time again, but the fact that he'd planned it was irritating. He knew he had me practically wrapped around his finger anyway, yet flaunting it in front of my face by taking me away from class wasn't a good thing. I doubted I would've gone that day anyway.

"I don't want to." I frowned, leaning my head back so his lips were taken away from my neck. He'd been marking what he'd assumed was his for far too long, surely a few more love bites mingling in with the rest of them. I was building up too much of a collection.

"I might reconsider if you call me my name," he bargained while leaning back, just like I had only moments, to look me directly in the eyes.

I frowned in distaste as I said, "Cavallone."

"Not that one, Kyouya." He sighed, moving in closer so our noses were almost touching. I stared awkwardly into his eyes as he advanced, not wanting to break the competition of sorts. "Shall I make you say it?"


	19. Control Test

**Hima-Alaya: **O rly? Oh, you. You amuse me. :'D Sorry for the wait! You must have been flailing for awhile. Jeez are you trying to get in my pants or something? Stop with all the compliments, I'm blushing~ D8 **I Like To Stalk You: **Dino is anything you want him to be haha. Of course he's a creepy stalker! That's what makes everything good. **Takigawa Aki: **Oh shit! That's the best one liner I've ever seen. Nice work, girl._ Good girl. _Hah. You're gonna cry now. **Rena: **Everyone wants a Kyouya at their mercy. Yum. **Rena: **Glad you're enjoying it. :D **Rena: **Love will hopefully come soon, don't you worry. We're getting there slowly! **Rena: **But if he jumped out of the window there would be no sexy tiem. **18plusForMe: **Moaning already, eh? **Maniactly-a-lunatic: **Oh thank gosh for that. I was getting worried that I included a lot, haha. It might be Yama, it might not be. ;) I don't even know. Maybe you read them lines like that since that's the intention behind them, Princess? I shouldn't doubt you and your pervy mind. Hibird was in there before! But I'm not including them often since they're unimportant. Screw them pets; I'm gonna get a story where they aren't included. I think Vena doesn't have them? He does suck up his pride! Oooh! **Paradoxismminant: **You're pretty close. **Puppeteer Illusione: **You, my dear new reviewer, have got it right. ;) Well done! That's what Dino is exactly~ Lmao my bladder is one of steel. /fistpump **ezzelin: **Raep tiem nao! Except you're disappointed in me. )': **MeganRulesTheWorld: **Ohi new reviewer. Yes, you've got it right. Don't worry about being late, I appreciate you reviewing! Well done. :D Ahurr, I'm glad you know the difference. e_e I accidentally said succubus to someone before and then got the image of 18D orz

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter nineteen—Control Test

Before I could react appropriately, Cavallone had pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise as he harshly moved his lips against my own, his hand coming back up to twist in the hair near the nape of my neck. I froze up from the shock, causing him to have the chance to slip his appendage into my mouth after trailing it over my bottom lip. It was awkward staring into his eyes as he did that; his eyebrows were slanted down in determination as he took another step forward, becoming far too close to me. I held onto the wall I was leaning against, trying to get myself coherent enough to push him away. It wasn't helping that my member only gave a twitch as I could vividly imagine what would come next.

As he tangled his tongue with mine, trying to make me respond, I attempted to shove him away from me. Placing one of my hands on his chest, I pushed back with all of the strength I could muster at that moment. Apparently it wasn't enough; instead of making him pull back, his hand merely latched onto my own and pulled it back from his chest. I tried to bite back a moan as he intertwined our fingers, his appendage rubbing against my own as he pushed me back against the wall again. My eyes were finally closed as took a step closer to me again, my body somehow relaxing into the situation. It was probably due to the fact his hands weren't touching anywhere inappropriate, or at least I hoped so. I curled my fingers around his harshly as I felt him try to withdraw his hand. I didn't want to know where he'd intended it to go; keeping his fingers curled around mine seemed like the safest option. As I felt his leg place itself within mine, I bit down on his tongue. It wasn't hard enough to make him bleed, only a warning of what I was going to do if he touched me anywhere I didn't want him to.

There was a problem to my resolution, though; as Cavallone got closer to me, I realized I did want him to touch me. I forgot that little bit of information, so as he made me lean back for him to get a better angle inside of my mouth, I breathed a sigh of pleasure. The need for oxygen got too much after a few more seconds. I broke away from his lips abruptly, my tongue darting out from between my lips to collect the bond of saliva that was connecting us. I frowned as I looked up to see Cavallone's expression. His eyebrows were still slanted down in determination contrasting with the broad smile. His sienna irides were bright at that moment as he opened his mouth, I inwardly grimaced as I waited to see what he wanted to say.

"All you need to say is my name, Kyouya," he whispered, dipping his head down to place a fleeting kiss on my lips again, "I'll stop if you say it." I stared at his face awkwardly, just waiting for him to say that he was joking. A normal person wouldn't have stopped just from being called their first name, I doubted Cavallone would too. Calling him Dino would've meant I acknowledged that we were close—closer than we should have been, especially at that moment. He squeezed my hand that was linked with his as he waited for my answer. "I'm serious."

"No." To emphasize his point, Cavallone pressed his leg further into mine, causing his thigh to brush against my arousal that had been stirred from our movements. I bit down onto my bottom lip momentarily, making sure I didn't moan aloud. His movement had caused me to jerk forward from the surprise, unfortunately pressing my arousal further into his thigh. My breaths were strained after that. "W-why won't you leave me alone?" I asked, my serious question only being ruined by my lack of breath at that moment and the warmth that was across my cheeks.

"Do you _want _me to leave you alone?" he shot back.

I blinked. "Yes."

His lips were back on my jaw as he whispered his reply. "Lying's bad for your health." His teeth grazed my skin as he moved onto my ear. I closed my eyes from the feeling of his breath on my skin, warming up the places where the breeze from outside had made me cold. I accidentally flinched when his tongue licked the shell of my ear; I wasn't expecting him to do that, only to speak directly into my ear. "Silly Kyouya," he breathed, "such a bad habit."

"Why?" I pressed, trying to unhook our fingers. He only squeezed my hand before moving it from between our chests, travelling downwards until I wanted nothing more than to push him away. His free hand fell from my hair, making its way down my torso in a teasing manner. He brushed his finger against the material of my shirt, making sure to trail over one of my nipples. I shot him an incredulous glance from his actions, yet he merely smiled at me as a small wave of excitement shot through me. He didn't mind that we were inside a classroom.

"A few reasons." The button of my trousers was soon being fiddled with, my breath becoming heavy as his fingers brushed against my bare skin. He'd only undone the last button of my shirt, making it easier for him to gain access to my lower half. As his fingertips pressed against the skin of my abdomen, I sighed loudly at the feeling. The heat of his fingers was being transferred into my skin, eventually darting down to join my already pulsing arousal. I couldn't fathom why I wasn't stopping him, but as I felt his fingers pressing against my arousal through my clothing, I closed my eyes. Looking into his smug face would've only made it worse. "Not that I'm going to tell you them any time soon."

I wanted to curse aloud when my body leaned into his touch. His free hand had moved back to trail over my stomach while he was leading our intertwined hands towards my lower half. I bit down onto my lip as he trailed his nail around my left nipple, teasing the flesh there, before our hands slipped below the waistband of my boxers. I gasped as he withdrew his fingers from in between mine, choosing to guide my hand towards my member gently. The the difference in temperature felt odd, especially when my palm was pressed against my arousal. "Ahh," I accidentally moaned, biting down on my tongue a moment later. Cavallone's fingers brushed against my member, reaching the parts my hand wasn't. My forehead hit against his neck a moment later, his chin resting on top of my hair previously where Hibird can been before he was flicked away. I tugged my arousal softly, Cavallone's fingers trailing over my tip at the same time. My face warmed up instantly from the feeling, my pulse quickening and the way his body felt against mine. Even though we were clothed—apart from my trousers that had fallen to mid-thigh—I could feel the curves of his chest as he was pressed against me.

"Kyouya," he whispered before laughing quietly. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Instead of answering, I chose to pump myself faster. It was easier to forget that he was right in front of me by doing so, yet with every small movement I took I could hear him breathing from above me. I kept my eyes shut firmly as his fingers trailed along my length, his hand moving to cover my own and mimic my actions. I moaned softly at the feeling, pressing my head further into his neck in an attempt to muffle the noise. He could already tell I was enjoying myself; with my voice added in, it would've only fuelled my embarrassment. As the heat coiled within my stomach, shooting down to join my already throbbing arousal, I moaned, "A-ah."

A breeze came in through the window as I pumped myself again, unfortunately not hitting my face and cooling me down. A shiver ran down my spine as Cavallone laughed quietly, his nail pressing into my member before trailing down to the base. I jerked forward from the feeling, noticing that I was getting closer to release, before moaning under my breath. I bit into his skin, not hard enough to make him bleed, to try and stop the noises coming out of my mouth. They were unwanted. As I writhed unintentionally, I opened my eyes in surprise when I was pushed backwards. Although I had already been resting on the wall, my face was in clear view as he'd pushed me back. My breath became heavy as I saw his expression; Cavallone's face was nearly pressed against mine, his lips curled into a smile as he stared directly into my eyes. From embarrassment, I bit down onto my lip as I looked away, trying to make myself forget that he was there, too. Although, it was definitely hard to ignore the extra hand that was pumping my member and making my back arch.

"Don't look away," he whispered huskily, "I want to see every expression you make."

I took in a noisy breath as his hand curled around mine, causing my member to receive a harsh tug. My face became hot from the jolt of pleasure that shot through me, the heat finally coiling towards the end of my arousal as I jerked forward. Our noses were touching as I came with another gasp. "A—_Ah,_" I moaned. As I tried to regain my breathing, Cavallone moved to gently nip my ear. I squirmed from the breath that was fanning across my cartilage, also the feeling of his hand gently retreating from down below. I was sure I'd released over our hands, possibly staining our uniforms in the process. The blush across my face wasn't leaving as I willed it to; instead, the scarlet was only intensifying as Cavallone spoke.

"You almost never touch yourself, do you?" he breathed, biting down onto my ear, "I can tell." Before he had appeared, that would've been correct. For the last three weeks, I'd been getting aroused randomly, waking up with sweat coating my body and my pride being damaged. It had to have been a phase, yet remembering the first time Cavallone had met my eyes, I had to close my own from embarrassment at that moment. It was good that he didn't know about the random erection; it would've only boosted his ego so he would annoy me more. I needed to merely reach behind my back into my jacket and pull out my tonfas, yet I couldn't. It was a mixture of trying to regain my breath and Cavallone's hand that was smoothing over the flesh of my hip. I gulped as his fingertips pressed against my lower back, gradually travelling lower.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiosity clear in my voice.

His finger ran over my backside softly, only tracing the outline before he squeezed my left cheek. I jumped from the surprise, my hands moving forward to grip onto his shirt. I stared up at him incredulously, my eyebrows furrowed, as I saw his smile become broader. "Just admiring what's going to be mine soon." Before I could react appropriately, his hand was removed from my backside before he pulled me down to the ground. I ended up with my hands pressed against his chest still but my legs on either side of his body. I gulped when I saw him beam at me before pulling my head down to his level. "I didn't want anyone to see you out of the window," he explained, pressing our lips together for a chaste kiss before pulling away. My hands curled into fists around the material of his shirt, getting ready to push myself up from I jerked forward in surprise.

Having Cavallone's arousal pressed against my bare backside was not what I'd wanted. I stared down at his face incredulously, only being more put off by the smug grin that was across his lips. He moved his hips beneath me, causing the clothing around his member to press against my skin and feel uncomfortable. I frowned at him, my expression becoming furious as as he hands found their way to my hips. He held me down, his thumb caressing my skin while making circles, as a small blush became apparent across his cheeks.

His sienna irides weren't glistening in amusement as he stared up at me. "What do you want me to do, Kyouya?" he asked lowly, pressing his member against me again. As he grinded against me, my eyes were wide in panic.

_What did I want him to do? _That was a good question; I had to bite down on my cheek to get my thoughts in order. Although my member gave a twitch—that Cavallone could surely see—when I thought about what could happen next, I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I was accepting that he could spark a few reactions from me, but letting him go any further would've been akin to being dominated. Even if I was practically wrapped around his little finger, I wasn't going to let him see me degrade myself any further. Moaning in front of him was bad enough, but if I was beneath him with sweat covering our bodies, at school of all places, my mind would've been in ruins. I took in a deep breath after thinking it through quickly, my breath hitching when Cavallone thrust against again, before sucking up my pride.

"Leave me alone," I hissed, inwardly grimacing when I saw his smile become lopsided, "_Dino_."

His hands were gone from my hips quickly, one running through his hair and making his expression more visible. He didn't look dejected as I'd expected him to, instead a flash of guilt appearing across his expression. I blinked from seeing it before his other hand was pushed him up from the ground. I averted my eyes as I followed his actions and pushed myself up, placing my trousers back on and trying not to flinch as I felt him staring at me. I tried to fight the blush off of my cheeks as I buttoned my trousers, yet I couldn't ignore the prickling of my skin where he was looking.

"I'll stick to what I said," he proclaimed, taking a step towards me. "I won't go any further than that." We were up in each others faces again as he stared into my eyes. His irides were bright as he stared at me, his whole complexion looking better than it had before. Cavallone certainly didn't look pale at that moment, nor were there any traces of drowsiness. My expression surely mirrored his, too, if I was feeling sleepy after being assaulted like that I doubted I was sane. "At least, not until you're ready, Kyouya."

"I'll _never _let you—" I'd started, but he cut me off with a quick kiss to my lips. Although it was short, my lips tingled where we had been connected. Cavallone took a few steps back after that, placing his arms behind his back while he stared at me.

"See? I can control myself." He grinned.

**AN: **This is Takigawa Aki. Aimee shared this with me to look over for her a couple of days ago before she was going to post it and seeing as I have her password, I'm posting it for her as a token of respect.

Yesterday evening Aimee was in an accident on the road. She's currently comatose in the hospital. The doctors are doing what they can and her family has promised not to pull the plug should it come to that.

Please keep Aimee in your prayers.


	20. Subconscious Messaging

**Imitation Angel: **It didn't triple post, don't worry. Thanks for your concern! Nothing's broken! I'm still in hospital for awhile though haha. **18plusForMe: **Major blushing going on from your review. **LaDyVil: **You're too kind. :D **Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy: **D'aww, thank you~ I'll be all good soon, hopefully. -crosses fingers- **Eyes17k: **Sounds like you want to get into my pants, Eyes. :o I'll happily accept. **alguien22792: **I did wake up! :D I think it was uh... Wednesday? Didn't know what the hell was going on. OTL **I Like To Stalk You: **Don't worry! D: I feel really bad for making you do that. **Rena: **Thanks for the concern. :D **ethan: **Haha, thanks! **Achromatic: **Oh, it's nice to know someone reads my stories. Even if it is anon. :O **ezzelin: **Aw, Ezz. You're always so serious. D: Stop worrying! **Maniactly-a-lunatic:** Alive and kicking? I can't stand you too long, you boob! LOL. Hmm, made Dino grab Kyouya's ass like that? Hmm. I think I've only got that in Lace? :P I think. **Paradoxismminant: **Dayum straight. **Shadowcast321: **:D Thanks for the concern! Oho you used your brain there. Yup~ You've got it right now. ;) That uh 'like a ninja' thing wasn't intentional. I didn't even realize I'd written it. LOL. Oh man, you're not gonna know what to write for this chapter then haha. xD

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter twenty—Subconscious Messaging

"Dino," I moaned, pressing our chests against each other. His lips were on my neck the next moment, sucking upon my flesh as I fisted his hair into my hands. I moaned heartedly, not minding how it seemed to echo within my bedroom. He shifted his leg between mine, pressing against my arousal as he grinned against my neck. He was going slow on purpose and knew I was becoming impatient; as a growl made its way out of my throat, he bit down onto the sensitive part of my neck. "A-ah," I moaned, my back arching from the spike of pleasure. "Stop teasing," I hissed, pressing my fingertips into his shoulders.

"But you like it when I tease." He laughed, licking the length of my neck with his tongue before pulling back. My eyes were closed as he breathed upon the spot, his breathing making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up from the sensation. "You react more when I do."

"I thought you got over doing this," I complained lowly, somehow keeping my voice from becoming breathless. He pushed me down further into my mattress in response, laughing softly at my answer before biting my skin. I groaned under my breath, keeping my eyes shut from him pulling my neck before sucking onto the spot harshly. The love bite that he'd created would surely last almost a week. The ones I'd received previously were starting to melt into my skin tone, the purple bruises hardly visible from a distance. When someone got closer, though, was a completely different story. My skin was an assortment of colours, from the red splotches fading into a dull yellow while others were vivid. Dino simply worked his way up to my jaw, his hand running through the strands of hair by the base of my neck. I hummed in approval as he nipped at my jaw, his other hand running over my shirt. He made sure to press his fingertip down roughly where my nipple was, pressing down onto the hardened nub to stir a reaction from me. It worked well and he surely knew that from his thigh being pressed against my arousal. I pushed down onto his leg briefly, seeking friction, before it was removed and I had to frown to myself. As Dino pulled away from me, detaching his hands and lips from my body, I look at his curiously. My frown only became deeper when I saw that he had arched an eyebrow, leaning back to sit on my back as he looked at me with a silent question in his eyes.

My response was to start to unbutton my shirt while pushing myself up from the mattress. I could feel his stare on my body as I continued; my skin starting to tingle roughly where I thought his gaze was directed. As the material was pushed to the side, his gaze was travelling lower. Finally satisfied that I had shed enough clothing when the shirt was in a crumpled pile on the floor, I looked up to see his eyes widened slightly in surprise. I smirked in response, noting that his eyebrows had returned to normal, before moving towards him. I kneeled in front of him, twisting my hands in his hair as I brought his face closer to mine. "Are you still going to tease?" I breathed, making sure to keep eye contact with him as I shuffled forward.

His hands were on my body the next moment, one skimming over my waist while the other was gently cupping my face. He trailed his thumb over my jaw line momentarily, moving forward so our noses were touching as he stared at me. A mischievous twinkle became apparent in his sienna irides as a few more seconds passed, his eyes become half-lidded at roughly the same time. He pressed his lips against mine a moment after, my mouth opening in acceptance automatically before he pulled away. He kissed my lips quickly when I'd closed my own again, that time curling them down into a frown from his actions.

"And if I said I was?" Dino asked, his voice low. I placed myself within his lap after he'd voiced his question, making sure to position my legs on either side of his body. He hummed in approval, shuffling below me as I made it so our arousal were pressing against each other. I smirked at the small blush along his cheeks, pressing down further to brush against him. I bit down onto my lip as I saw his reaction, making sure to create some sort of friction between the two of us. Both of his hands were gripping my bare waist, holding me down onto him as he approved silently of our positions.

My teeth grazed against the cartilage of his ear as I whispered, "Then I'd bite you to death, Dino." I bit down onto his ear the next moment, tugging the flesh towards me before releasing him, making sure to lick the shell of his ear quickly. Dino laughed quietly before shifting my body within his lap, making sure to grind our arousals together briefly before I pulled away to see his expression. Dino grinned at me as one of his hands was removed from my waist, trailing behind to press against the skin of my back before going lower. I raised an eyebrow as one of his hands undid the button of my trousers while the other was running over the top of my backside. As the material of my trousers became loose he thrust his hand down, his fingers groping my backside as he stared at me. As his fingers eventually wound up pressing against my entrance softly, both of my eyebrows had became raised.

"I can't have you being all quiet now." He smiled. "I need to make you scream my name a few times before you can be silent."

"Oh?" I breathed, adjusting my position again in an attempt to make his fingers move. His index finger was only grazing my entrance, not actually being thrust into me as I wanted it to have been. I frowned as he continued his actions for a few moments, not responding when I'd pressed my backside down. He'd merely clucked his tongue before shaking his head, withdrawing his fingers from my backside as my trousers were pushed down more. As I was about to growl for him to hurry up, Dino had pressed against my entrance again, that time one of his fingertips going inside of me. I bit down onto my lip from the intrusion, gripping his shoulders harshly as he pushed the rest of the digit inside. "A-ah," I moaned, my eyes closing from the foreign feeling. He pressed it inside of me until I could feel his knuckle grazing against the skin of my backside, making sure to press as deep as possible, before it was withdrawn. I breathed a sigh of pleasure from the feeling, my back arching as he thrust his finger back inside. A moan slipped through my lips as a second finger was added, my backside started to throb from the attention it was receiving. My heart rate had increased as my breaths were starting to becoming strained, only a small amount of pain being mixed in with the pleasure at that moment. I gripped his shoulders harshly as I pushed down onto his fingers, causing his fingertips to brush against a small bundle of nerves inside of me. I jerked forward, my eyes wide as I gasped, "D-Dino!"

Dino hummed in approval of my reaction, shifting below me as his fingers were thrust back inside of me. I groaned softly, biting down onto my lip as I tried to hold back my noises. Although they made him move quicker, they only added to the blush that was upon my cheeks. As I gripped his shoulders and pushed myself down to meet his hand again, my head fell forward to lean into the section between his neck and shoulder. I pressed my forehead against his skin, my breath hitting his chest as I tried to hold myself back from pushing him down. "Kyouya," he murmured, curling his fingers inside of me and making me moan softly from the feeling.

"A-ah," I moaned, my member twitching as my body jerked forward. He chuckled as he took in my reaction, pressing against the same bundle of nerves as before causing me to moan his name loudly. "Dino!" As the heat that had been coiling within my stomach became almost unbearable, travelling down lower and connecting with my member a moment later, my breaths were strained. I gasped loudly for breath as Dino gently removed his fingers from my backside, smoothing over the skin of my right cheek before his hand was fully removed. I wanted to pull back to stare at him incredulously—to demand to know what he was going to do, yet when I felt both of his hands on my hips again, I didn't voice out my thought. When I felt something warm press against my backside, I breathed softly against his neck in approval. He teased my entrance with his member for a few moments, breathing heavily at the same time, before he whispered my name.

He thrust into me forcefully, right to the hilt without any hesitation. "A-ah!" My eyes were wide as I gasped, my body jolting forward as I tried to get used to the intrusion in my backside. My fingernails were digging into his skin as small waves of pain were running through my body briefly. As he stilled in his movements, I was given time to adjust as I took in a deep breath. I didn't want to voice out my pain at that moment, yet as I felt him twitch inside of me, I moaned softly.

"Kyouya?" he called, repositioning his hands on my hips. His hands were warm on my body, transferring the heat from his skin onto my own. My answer was to gently push my hips down onto his member, causing my arousal to press against our bodies that were close together, as I silently demanded for him to hurry up. Although there had been a spike of pain, my member had still twitched from the feeling of having inside of me. A deep breath was sucked in through my teeth as he finally started to move, making sure to hold my hips forcefully before he attempted to see if he could nudge himself further inside. My eyes were closed from the feeling, denying the fact there had been some moisture that had built up, as he withdrew himself slowly. Making sure not to leave me completely, Dino pulled out until I could only feel his tip within my entrance.

My teeth were biting down onto his neck the next moment, causing him to moan softly as he noticed I was more impatient than before. He laughed softly at my actions before he thrust shallowly inside of me. I moaned softly from the feeling, his member only being half inside of me at that point. My fingernails were curling into his shoulders as I demanded more. The next moment I was moaning louder than the previously times, my body jerking forward when the heat that had been building up connected with my member. "A-a—_Dino!_" The liquid shot out of my member the next moment, staining my abdomen and possibly his too from the lack of distance between us. As I tried to regain my breath, one of Dino's hands pulled my head back so he could look at my expression.

Dino hummed softly in approval, cupping my chin again before he leaned forward to press his lips against my own. "Mine," he whispered.

I jerked forward in my bed, my eyes wide as I pulled the covers off of me. Profanities were flying out of my mouth at an amazing rate as I was cursing Cavallone's entire existence. Having such a dream was degrading and the fact that we'd gone further than we had in real life through it was even worse. My face was scarlet as I fell back onto my mattress, placing an arm over my eyes so I didn't have to look down at my lower half anymore. I already knew my boxers were soiled and that I could still feel some throbbing, definitely meaning that I was still aroused. "Fuck."

Looking into his eyes the next time we met was going to be awkward.

**AN: **some you of know already but since my accident I have a hard time remembering a lot of things haha. Names, plots and random things. Give me a break with my updates; I don't even know what I'm writing at the moment. I've got chapter four coming on the way for Ephemeral Affection, though, simply because I had detailed notes on the bottom on the document. I'd originally planned to write Heartbeat for awhile before posting but since I don't remember the plot—I even asked a friend, she didn't know why I'd included some things, too—it doesn't look like I'll be continuing any time soon.


	21. Mocking Situations

**naiYin: **of course I'll still update this often. :D Oho, I like the smutty action too~ /bricked. Thanks you! ^^ **I Like To Stalk You: **them dreams are the best kind, mmm. Yup, doing better. :'D Still in hospital, though. Oh, why thank you. I would like your awesome memory powers :p Would you like my breasts in exchange? **Shadowcast321: **yay! You should be happy then! :o D'aww, I'm starting to think you're rather innocent. You're so kind. OTL I feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness! **alguien22792: **aww, thank you. :3 A _sexy _old granny, don't you worry. I really appreciate you taking your time to review and caring, though. It means a lot. :D I laughed so freaking hard at your comment LOL. Oh wow. Oh yes, Kyouya won't b so reluctant to have something down there now. Lmao. Oh man, you've made my day. xD Well, night. Woops. Lots of love to you too! :D -hugs- **FeatherxxDreams: **aww, thank you. ^^; Damn, you read through all of it in one day? Well done to you! I'd drop it after the first three chapters haha. OTL **Maniactly-a-lunatic: **Lace was being created during PN ch. 19 I think. :P I'm not too sure, woops. All I know is it was completed before the accident. xD;; LOL. Kyouya's obsessed? Psh, no! ;D **Eyes17k: **lmao. I could always make room for you in my pants! :o **Paradixismminant: **Your penname is so hard to write. OTL I get it wrong _every _time. _Every single time. _Damn it. **Zari: **:D You'll find out why soon. **Zari: **I see you're enjoying this, haha. **Zari: **LOL. Yes, erections. You know you love them. **Zari: **D'aww. 8D **18plusForMe: **chapter loved you too~ 8D Oho. Resting my body? What did you do? Did _you _rape me? D: My innocence is gone! -pout-

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter twenty-one—Mocking Situations

My fingers were pulling at my cheeks again, trying to get the embarrassing shade of pink off of my skin. They seemed to have been stained permanently, the colour not decreasing as the hours went by. It probably had something to do with the dream repeating again the next morning. I woke up to the same situation; humiliation clear in my body language as I groaned at my considerably damper lower half. Dreaming of Cavallone penetrating me was awful_. _That was the only way to describe it; it was a reminder of too many things. Far too many if I wanted to keep my sanity. Figuring out that I wasn't heterosexual was fine in the beginning, I accepted it almost. But being attracted to the wrong person was annoying. _Why can't I have it easy? _I mentally sighed. I felt irritated when Cavallone was around, always angry. It didn't matter if he wasn't talking to me or within my personal space, he could still spark a reaction from me. My lips curled down into a frown as I realized that; if it had taken me so long, Cavallone must have figured it out long ago.

As I walked onto the school site on Monday my hands were curling into fists. It was still a mystery to me as to why he annoyed me. I just needed to act normal; pretend that he wasn't there, at least. My eyebrows became furrowed as I took another step, my resolution becoming blurry. Normal—normal wasn't _right_. It didn't describe me well; I was always different. I'd crossed my arms over my chest as I carried on walking, staring at the ground my feet were soon to step on, before someone knocked into my shoulder. I blinked in surprise, not expecting my eyes to have been greeted with a smile across the other's face. I didn't know them nor should they have known me. As they turned to walk away, without uttering any form of apology, I growled under my breath.

What was normal—in my standards, anyway—was watching someone fall to the ground. Reconfirming that I was stronger; that no one could dominate me. My fist soon made contact with their face; the sick smack that was produced fuelling the smirk across my lips. As they fell to the floor, clutching their wounded cheek in disgust, I was silently telling them to get up through my glare. I wanted something worth my time—someone who could fight back, give a run for my pride somewhat.

Yet I was disappointed again. They spat out the blood that had collected within their mouth, wiping the back of their hand across their mouth before pushing themselves up from the ground. He didn't jerk towards me with his fists clenched or anything else remotely threatening. It was a pointless effort on my part, but it showed who was in control. It was a confirmation; the one I needed at that moment. With my ego becoming boosted from their reaction, I stubbornly stuck my jaw up.

"Pathetic," I spat, my glare unwavering as I stared at him.

When they'd opened their mouths to speak, it was closed in a movement similar to a fish the next moment. I blinked when their gaze strayed; instead of staring at me, much like they had been before apart from looking at their droplets of blood, it was become diverted to whoever was behind me. I felt like I'd been belittled, apparently not a serious threat in their eyes. If they thought they could stray their attention to someone else, a strange, to boot, they were wrong. I took another step in their direction, my hand clenched into a fist again before someone's hand came down onto my shoulder.

Apart from the obvious shape a hand giving away the limb; it was the heat that had been transferred through into my shoulder. I blinked, stopping mid-stride before the glare was wiped off of my face. I looked behind me curiously—not minding that my victim was standing still—before surprise flickered across my expression. Cavallone was frowning at me, his gaze scrutinizing as he moved closer to my body. It was his tanned hand that was clasping my shoulder, stopping me from moving forward and attacking the male.

"What are you doing?" I asked lowly, my gaze accusatory.

Cavallone quirked an eyebrow, his gaze straying from my gaze to look at the random student. He nodded to them briefly, them taking that as a sign of approval and walking away; as I let my hands fall down to my sides. I flexed my fingers, ridding myself of the fists I'd clenched beforehand. "Kyouya." He sighed, his hand falling down from my shoulder.

He was holding onto my wrist the next moment, his wrist drawing circles into my exposed skin as we walked towards the entrance. By the amount of times he'd done such an action before, I was fine with it. It was almost expected for him to grasp my wrist if he wanted to go somewhere. I frowned in disapproval of how he'd expected me to cooperate easily, yet due to the lack of angry that had surged through me, I didn't voice out my complain. I walked beside him, not attempting to tug my wrist from his hold as I saw him smile in my peripheral vision. _He was expecting that to happen. _I blinked. Cavallone definitely knew how to manipulate me.

When we were by the gates with only a few late students strolling in—hopefully not looking in our direction—was when Cavallone finally released me. His hand had brushed against mine in the process, though, causing a small shiver to run up my spine. I was taken aback from the reaction I had, not showing it within my body language, though.

"You got into another fight." Cavallone crossed his arms over his chest, his expression a mockery of reprimanding. "What did you do this time?"

"I did nothing," I answered dully. "They knocked into me; that herbivore got what he deserved."

"Why didn't you use your tonfa?" he asked, his question catching me off guard.

"Reflex," I grunted, frowning up at him when I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. That meant that he wanted to smile at my comment, but at least he didn't laugh aloud. I could convince myself that it was simply involuntarily; that he wasn't finding my answer amusing. "Why are we here?"

"You skip class a lot usually," he pointed out, his expression become lighter within seconds. "Out of the kindness of my heart, I thought you'd like some company."

My eyebrow became arched. "You thought I'd like to spend time with you?"

"Yup," he drawled, taking a step in my direction. I didn't flinch when he took hold of my hand again, that time raising it in the air to peer closer at. "I didn't think you'd like to inspect your wound in front of everyone, too."

"Wound?" I questioned, blinking in surprise. My eyes travelled towards the hand he had elevated. To see blood smeared across my knuckles was surprisingly. I flexed my fingers momentarily, waiting to see if they would sting from the cuts, but they didn't. My pain tolerance was high, apparently, meaning that if I didn't inspect myself I wouldn't notice small cuts such as that one.

"How did you not notice this?" he asked, bemused. "Surely you noticed that you caught his tooth."

"No," I admitted before catching myself. My lips were shut firmly the next moment, my gaze only on my hand as I watched the scarlet liquid building up. My expression faltered from surprise when Cavallone had leaned down to the same level as my hand. That wasn't what had caught me off guard, though; instead it was when his appendage had darted out from between his lips, trailing over the cut for a few moments. His tongue disappeared inside on his mouth as I shivered from the change of temperature upon my skin, too surprised to say something aloud, before he'd licked my knuckle again. His tongue stayed on for longer that time, my gaze travelling upwards to see his expression.

The blush was back upon my face with a vengeance when I saw where Cavallone was looking. His bangs were obscuring his view a small amount but I could still make out that he was staring up at my expression. Although I wasn't sure what expression was featuring upon my face as his tongue darted out from between his lips again, when his appendage made contact with my skin I bit down onto my bottom lip. Cavallone eyes were half-lidded at that moment, far too expressive for what was happening. It took a harsh bite onto my bottom lip for my reactions to become appropriate again.

I ripped my hand out of his grip, taking a step back as the dominant expression upon my face was outraged. Cavallone straightened himself out again, licking his lips slowly as he stared at me. I could see that some of my blood was still on the corner of his lips, removed when his appendage made contact with it while his eyes were on my face.

It was clear that the heat of my face was masking my disapproval of the situation. My gaze was accusatory again as Cavallone grinned at me. "It'll be fine for now," he announced, "just make sure it doesn't get infected."

My eyes narrowed at his tone. "Why would you care if it did?"

"Believe it or not, Kyouya, I care about you."

_Lie. _

Instead of answering, I walked past him in the opposite direction of the school. There was a chance that he would follow me if I went back into there; he would know where I went when I skipped—even though I already suspected that he did—it wasn't a chance I was going to risk. Finding a place to camp out within the town didn't seem bad, though. Almost welcomed, in fact; it would be nice to have a nice breeze flowing through instead of hearing the noise from the classrooms. I took in a deep breath when I turned a corner, walking side a tree with a few strays leaves wafting through the air. Cavallone's footsteps were audible behind me; he was following without a doubt. I'd quirked an eyebrow at first, curious to see what he did. I hadn't said that I'd wanted him to come with me, but he'd misinterpreted it as an invitation.

"Kyouya!" he called.

"He's delusional," I muttered under my breath. I looked over my shoulder briefly, just to see how close he was to catching up with me, before I blinked in shock. Cavallone was fast, apparently; he was moments away from walking side by side with me, even though I was supposed to have been walking at a fast pace. Usually people gave up when I walked that fast, even an idiot like Yamamoto. "Yes?" I replied late, my voice dull.

I wasn't going to let him know that my heart rate had picked up. That damn dream had to have been to mock me; for my reactions to become out of hand, making it so I couldn't look at him directly in the eyes without becoming embarrassed.

When his shoulder brushed against mine, I sidestepped. "You were really walking fast." _Now I know he's a genius. _"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get away from me."

"I was, Herbivore." I could see him grinning beside me, my words not affecting him. My gaze was fixated on the road ahead of us, not faltering as I took another step. "Go to class."

His grin became larger. "No; I'm spending the day with you."

"No." I inwardly grimaced at the thought. Although he could manipulate me well, I had a choice. I wasn't being blackmailed at that moment, nor did it seem like I was going to be for awhile. "You're not," I grunted, "shoo."

"First of all," he said lightly, "please don't call me a herbivore. You know I'm better than that." My eyes narrowed in response. "I have a name, too."

"Secondly?" I pressed, frowning. Cavallone had proved himself not to have been a herbivore, but that wasn't something I was going to admit aloud. Demeaning him by names seemed the best option for now, until I thought it was appropriate to strike. Yet as I remembered how he'd managed to pin me down in my own apartment quickly before, I was going to wait. Wait for the perfect moment to cause him pain, to get back for all the embarrassment I'd experienced.

"I'll buy you a hamburger for lunch."

My eyebrows were raised as I turned to look at him. "You're resorting to bribing me?"

"If it works, I see no harm in bribing you with food." He grinned.

My eyes were narrowed in suspicion at first, glancing at his expression to see if it had faltered at all. "It better be a good hamburger," I warned.

"Of course." He beamed, shuffling closer to me slightly. I frowned at the lack of distance between us again, sidestepping as we continued to walk along the path.

Cavallone wasn't attempting to choose where to go either, leaving the choice up to me it seemed. If I only had to be with him for a few hours until it was an appropriate time to eat, it would be fine. He didn't make conversation as we walked towards the park, simply smiling beside me as I looked at him curiously out of the corner of my eye every now and then.

"Cavallone," I called after a few minutes. We were almost by my destination at that point. I wasn't looking at the blonde beside me at that point; instead my gaze was fixated on a tree in the far corner. It seemed like a nice place to sit down, not too far in the sun for my skin to burn nor for Cavallone to sit directly next to me. "Why are you still here?"

"It's Dino," he correctly me softly. My expression became surprised from his tone, not expecting him to have been speaking so quietly. "And because I want to be here."

I had to ask myself who was the masochist in the situation; although I'd convinced on various occasions that it was him, and definitely not me, it was still proving to be the other way around. My back was soon against the trunk of the tree, my arms crossed over my chest as Cavallone was still standing in front of me. My eyebrows were raised as I looked up at him, relaxing myself on the floor. "Well?" I asked.

He laughed softly, moving to sit down next to me. It wasn't too close, a few paces away so I could only see a portion of his face in the corner of my eye. He wasn't trying to make conversation again nor was the atmosphere awkward for once. I leaned back against the trunk, raising his head to stare upwards as I heard him humming softly.

When Cavallone spoke again, I'd almost fallen asleep. "Kyouya," he called. I blinked, jerking myself awake as I raised a hand to yawn into briefly. "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

My frown faltered when I processed his question. It wasn't what I was expecting at all, his tone making me even more confused. My eyebrow were knitted together as I asked, "You mean crop circle nonsense?" Although I hadn't turned to look at him, I could tell that Cavallone was looking at me at that moment. The tingling in my right cheek proved that, too.

He sighed briefly, his tone somewhat amused when he said, "Well, not exactly that."

"What do you mean then, Ca—" I'd started, shutting my mouth the next moment so his last name didn't slip through lips. I didn't want a repeat of Friday; when he'd corrected me before, it seemed obvious he was expecting me to refer to him as his first name from that day on.

It wasn't going to happen. It just reminded me of the dream. My eyes were closed in denial as I tried to fight the blush off of my cheeks again. It wasn't an appropriate time to have been becoming embarrassed, especially not when I could feel Cavallone's stare on my face still.

Cavallone had pushed himself up from the floor after that, brushing the dirt off of his body and causing me to avert my eyes. "Never mind." He laughed. "Do you want to have lunch now?" I eyed him carefully before standing up, making sure he wasn't looking when I wiped off the dirt.

He was smiling to himself when we were walking again, somehow in a better mood than before. It was odd how quickly he seemed to switch, one of my comments causing him to laugh in amusement at the randomest of things. I couldn't fathom why he'd brought up the supernatural topic—especially since I was almost asleep from the silence between us—but when he placed a hamburger in my hands, I didn't complain. Cavallone merely grinned at me before eating his own, staying quiet again as I looked at anywhere but him.

_Weird. _That was the only thought going through my mind. Cavallone wasn't doing anything inappropriate—apart from licking my knuckles earlier on—and acting as if it was a normal day. I wiped my hands quickly, blinking in surprise when I'd turned around only to see Cavallone grinning at me again. I quirked an eyebrow in question, receiving only a shrug as an answer before he started to move closer to me again.

Cavallone leaned towards me quickly, making it so our lips were connected for a few seconds. The kiss was fleeting, only the subtle tingling upon my skin alerting me that he had been there at all. My eyes were widened in surprise as he pulled away, his lips curling into a large grin as he said, "Thanks for the date, Kyouya." He'd walked away after that, not waiting to see what my reaction was.

I blinked. _Date?_

**AN: **It seems not many people like rape, do they? I thought it was liked here... -strokes my two unloved rape fics- Thanks for the help, Ezz. I'm really starting to love you.


	22. Fleeting Contact

**Sir Apropos: **Aww, thank you! **naiYin: **Yinyin! -glomps- ;w; Possibly, he might be getting ready to tell the truth. Uck, don't worry, me too. I seriously thought FF hated me and wouldn't display my chapter lol. **ezzelin: **Very good boy. I suppose I forgive you. I hope everything's okay for you and you see this reply sometime! *w*)/ I can't write fluff, so thank you for thinking it was a cute chapter haha.** Shadowcast321: **I'm going to rape you, ohoho. I hope you don't mind. Haha, yes! Slow and steady is the way to win Kyouya's heart. /shot **Zari: **Thanks! **Zari: **Haha, glad you enjoy my Dino. **Zari: **Pervert. **Imitation Angel: **I love you too, Daughter. -smothers with love- LOL. Rape is lovely, admit it. ;A; You're such a good girl. Well done for guessing! **alguien22792: **LOL ALGU. You made me giggle! xDD Your plan is amazing! Oh man, I might steal it. *w* **Takigawa Aki: **A-Aki... /claws at screen. I've missed you! Where the heck have you been? Are you ignoring me because I forgot to say bye on Friday? LOL. I'm sorry! QQ I LOVE YOU. **Lynne-chann: **and the spam begins. **Lynne-chann: **I don't like Yama. QQ But yes, it's Dino~ **Lynne-chann: **progress into bed! \o/ **Lynne-chann: **It's understandable, right? :D Haha. **Lynne-chann: **Dino's cool like that, bro. **Lynne-chann: **Haha, thank you! ;A; ...Idk, but when I step into shops, all I smell is the air fresheners. **Lynne-chann: **Glad you liked my subtle humour. *w*)/ /shot **Lynne-chann: **Of course they do, bro. They have sex on the rooftop daily, mmm. **Lynne-chann: **LOL. Thanks, girl! **Lynne-chann: **;A; I'm so happy you like this! **Lynne-chann: **bitch needs to attend moar. **Lynne-chann: **I prefer Kyouya in the nude. Just sayin'. **Lynne-chann: **xDD Yup! **Lynne-chann: **Yes, Dino is the one giving Kyouya love bites LOL. I thought I made this obvious? Woops~ **Lynne-chann: **Damn, you enjoyed that chapter, didn't you? :P **Lynne-chann: **Childish Dino is the best! **Lynne-chann: **Nuuuu, Yamam doesn't like Kyouya. QQ Just grateful, bro. **Lynne-chann: **I'm not too sure. *w* I do forget about Hibird, though. **Lynne-chann: **I'm fine, bro! :D Don't worry~ **Lynne-chann: **Haha, I'm amazing that way. \o/ You're just impressed, aren't you? Huuhuhuhu. **Lynne-chann: **I did notice you spammed me. OTL I love it, though! Don't worry about that. LOL. I'm just glad you're seriously enjoying this. **Eyes17k: **LOL! Yup, tricked into a date~ Poor thing. **Numbilin: **Huhuhu, nice and awkward, yo. ;A;)/ It's so fun writing it. Thank you for the compliment! I don't think I deserve it, though. OTL **Zircix: **Haha, yes! Rape is looove when it's well written and without the, uh, screams of pain? :D That's the point, bro. xDD He's not used to contact, so this is pushing it for him haha. I'm glad you understand what's going on entirely! **Imitation Angel: **I'm safe with you by my side, Daughter! ;A;)/ **Shadwocast321: **All is good, don't you worry. :D **18plusForMe: **It's fine, Yuni! \o/ All is goood~ I miss you, though. ;A; Where you been, girl? **ZirciX: **I'm fine! Nice and relaxed now, woo ~(*w*)~ **df14-blacksnow: **Thank you for your concern! It really means a lot. I'm alright, thank you. c': All is good. Much love to you! **Sen-ten33: **Thank you, all is good! :D No one's hurt. **KirishimaYui: **We're all safe! *v*;; Here's an update for yooou~ **Lynne-chann: **LYNNE. gkldhj. I can't remember your name on FB to talk to you LOL! I'm serious! I tried looking for you and was like, derp. OTL

**I don't own Kateikyoushi. **

Chapter twenty-two—Fleeting Contact

_Still not here. _I clucked my tongue quietly in disapproval, trying my best not to stare at the door by the front of the classroom. My finger twitched as I stared down at my desk, looking at the engravings that my pen had produced over the past few months. It was more than aggravating that Cavallone was late that day; he had harassed me in the morning with a message to my phone already. The message had simply contained my first name; that was all, nothing more or nothing less He hadn't done anything after that, most likely because I didn't reply. My lips curled down into a frown as I let my eyes trail to the door momentarily before snapping them back down, trying to divert my attention. _Damn it, _I mentally cursed.

It wasn't the fact that I was aggravated that he wasn't there that had me irritated; rather, it was that I had to internally muse about our relationship while he wasn't beside me. I didn't know what to think about it, especially after yesterday. I hadn't concluded that it was a date of any sorts until he'd announced it, but he'd quickly walked away to leave me with my thoughts. I knew that I was attracted to Cavallone—my body proved that clearly, unfortunately—but that didn't mean I would go on _dates _with that idiot.

My chin fell into my propped up arm, landing upon my palm as I chewed on my bottom lip. My eyebrows became furrowed as I mulled over my thoughts again. It was more than obvious that Cavallone wanted to continue the physical aspect of our relationship; to expand it and increase his touches upon my body. My eye twitched when I concluded that I didn't mind that, too, but that was only if he wasn't going to touch anyone else. Being simply a toy for him to play with while others were out of his line of reach wasn't within my interest. I couldn't tell whether or not he was serious, but it definitely mattered.

_I swear, if it's busy touching someone else instead of coming to class, I'll bite him to death. _I nodded in agreement to my thoughts.

By the end of my first lesson, my head was resting upon my arms. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep while attempting not to lose my patience. It was obvious that he wasn't coming in at that point; yet he didn't have the decency to tell me that. _Once a herbivore, always a herbivore. _

Pushing myself up from the desk, I fiddled with the device within my pocket. My finger ran along the buttons as I tried to decide whether or not to check. Once my thoughts caught up to me again, I growled under my breath. Placing the phone upon my desk quickly, I illuminated the screen to check if there were any new messages. As if luck was trying to rub it in my face, there were none at all. I scowled before opening the one from this morning, not finding anything abnormal about it at all.

_Kyouya. _

That's all there was to it. I opened up the reply screen, my fingers pausing before they pressed down onto the buttons. What I wanted to write wasn't clear, but it seemed like my fingers knew what they wanted to.

_Get your ass here, Herbivore._

Gnawing on my lip for a few moments, I let my eyes trail over what I had typed. I quickly deleted it, slamming my phone down onto the desk before staring at the board at the front. The est of the class weren't paying attention, simply talking quietly to each other and exchanging notes. My eyes narrowed at the girl in front of me from noticing she was clasping a piece of paper within her hand, her frame vibrating with quiet laughter as she whispered to her friend the next moment.

The distractions weren't welcome to me. It was possible that I had been almost anticipating seeing Cavallone that day; simply because I wanted to clear the air around. There were only two results of the day that I had been expecting—that would've been either him bleeding or me wanting to slam my head against a wall. It was possible, after all, that he was idiotic enough to take my reactions the wrong way, though. If I showed Cavallone that I was irritated by him not being there, he'd think that it meant that I cared about him.

"Certainly not," I mumbled under my breath.

The thought was ridiculous—if I cared about him, even if it was a little bit, I wouldn't have been so irritated when he was around, nor when he wasn't there. As I looked at the rain that had started pouring down outside, I ground my teeth together. With my arms crossed over my chest, I kept my focus on the falling droplets of water, ignoring the mindless chatter around me. Snapping at one of my classmates would've done no good; if anything, it would've made my mood worse.

I didn't jump when the door to the classroom opened loudly. A smirk played on the corner of my lips as I finally turned to glance. My eyes widened in surprise, though, when I finally took in who had produced the noise. Like I had thought, it was Cavallone, except what caught me by surprise was the fact that he was drenched in water. _From the rain, _I observed as I saw him brush his wet bangs out of his face.

"Sorry I'm late." He grinned at the teacher. "I kind of came across some trouble."

My eyes narrowed as he laughed when individuals pointed out that his clothing was transparent and his hair was all over the place. My irritation increased tenfold when I saw a few of the females ogling, but quickly shook my head before frowning to myself. It was none of my concern if he was attracting the opposite sex at that moment; he was free to do what he wanted, as was I.

_But that doesn't explain why I'm irritated. _I furrowed my eyebrows, staring down at my desk in determination. I could hear Cavallone talking loudly with Sasagawa, not caring that he was standing clearly in the middle of the aisle. He didn't seem to mind that he was disrupting the lesson either, simply chatting away while walking slowly towards his seat. I shot him a look of distaste quickly, noting that he was smiling broadly while exchanging words with the gray-haired male, before I curled my hand into a fist. He had the nerve to casually strut into the classroom without a worry in the world, not realizing that it was almost the end of the second lesson. _To think that I was annoyed about him not being here, _I mentally grumbled.

What annoyed me more than anything else was that when he sat down, Cavallone didn't look towards me once. I could see him clearly within my peripheral vision; each time only moving to adjust his wet uniform or attempt to dry his hair with the air around him. That was all he was doing, not talking to anyone around him. Slowly, my fingertips pressed against the material of my desk in time, creating a small tapping noise as I stared at the chair in front of me.

When the lesson ended, my mood was even worse. Cavallone only stretched his arms over his head before grinning again. I ground my teeth together, not finding it necessary to voice out my irritation as I pushed myself up from my seat. I stalked out of the room quickly, gnawing on the inside of my cheek as Sasagawa greeted me on the way out. I ignored him quickly, side stepping before I walked out of the room. Walking partially down the hallway, I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against one of the walls. My clips were curled down more than before as I glanced to my left, waiting for Cavallone to come out of the classroom already. Most of the students within our class didn't venture down that end of the corridor; it only led to more classrooms, not the exits like they had wanted. Students walked past me quickly, not taking much notice of my annoyed stance as I was growing impatience.

Finally, Cavallone walked out of the classroom. He looked down the corridor quickly, glancing at me for a moment and making eye contact before looking away. My eye twitched when I saw his lips curl up slightly before he turned around, purposely ignoring me.

"Fucking blonde," I cursed under my breath before walking towards him. His pace was slow purposely, almost as if he was waiting for me to catch up to him. I kept my hands clenched by my side as I approached him, trying to hold in the urge to kick his legs to he collapsed on the floor. Although the sight would've been satisfying, it meant distracting myself from what I wanted to ask. Before I knew what I had said, I'd called him his first name. "Dino."

He stopped walking as soon as I said it, turning his head to grin over his shoulder. I could clearly see that he had one of his blond eyebrows raised, the smile across his lips looking more patronizing than ever. "Yes?"

"Wh—" I'd started, but shut my mouth after. _What am I supposed to say? _I broke the eye contact between us quickly, not sure if I wanted him to see my inner conflict or not. Admitting aloud that he irritated me by not being there would've been bad; giving into weakness, almost. "Forget it."

I walked past him quickly, trying to avoid brushing his shoulder against mine before he grabbed onto my wrist. Stopping immediately, I glanced at him in mild curiosity.

Dino's smile was brighter than before, his white teeth contrasting with his lightly tanned skin. "I think I know what's wrong," he mused lowly, taking a step towards me. He dropped my wrist quickly, his smile increasing when I turned my body around to face him properly. "You wanted me to speak to you first, right?"

My reaction was to blink twice. I had to consider whether or not I was petty enough to have been irritated by such a thing, yet I quickly kicked it out of my mind. "No," I denied it quickly, not bothering to mull over whether or not it was true. Rather, it was Cavallone's absence and then the short period of time when he was ignoring me that had gotten on my nerves, but I wasn't going to admit that. "Don't get ahead of yourself there."

"I'm not; it's true."

My eyes narrowed as I stared at him, clearing indicating through my expression that I wanted him to continue. "Oh?"

"Yup," he drawled, his expression becoming smug. "I'm glad my plan worked, though. It just proves me right."

_Plan? _I thought to myself. "What nonsense are you spouting now?"

He beamed at me. "I was trying to make you jealous; I'm happy it's worked," Cavallone exclaimed, far too happy with himself at that moment. His expression was reflected within his irides, too, the sienna colour shining as I stared. "It proved one of my theories."

"It proved nothing," I denied lowly, "I just wanted to bite you to death."

"For what?" he questioned with an amused tone. "I've done nothing wrong this time. I admit, I might have been too forceful in the past, though."

_Might have been? _I repeated mentally, scowling to myself. He was more than might have been—he'd practically assaulted me on various occasions. It didn't answer my question of what his theory was, though; I was curious about it to say the least. "More than that," I grunted. "What would ignoring me prove? It just shows you're idiotic enough to think it would irritate me." The lie came out far too easily, only the subtle twitch of my lip giving me away. It seemed as though Cavallone hadn't caught it, instead staring at my face with interest.

"It did irritate you," he pointed out. "Why else would you have waited outside for me?"

"I wasn't waiting for you," I lied again. "Coincidence."

"Oh, I see." He grinned. "So why are you still talking to me now?"

_This is ridiculous. _To get my point across, I had to do something that I could regret later. In my mind at that point, there was only one solution; one that Cavallone would understand clearly. I pulled on the front of his shirt, noting that the material was still wet, before bringing him down to my level. Surprise flickered across his expression for a moment before another emotion dominated it.

Our lips connected quickly, the subtle tingling between our skin that was touching increasing more than before. I moved my lips against his quickly, my movements awkward at first, before he started to react. At first, it was obvious to tell that he was surprised, much like I was with my own actions before I pulled away. The kiss was only fleeting, lasting a few seconds but it surely conveyed what I wanted.

"Do you understand now?" I asked.

**AN: **This is kind of late, isn't it? Ah well, at least I got this hard chapter out of the way. Thank you, Tsuna, for helping me with this chapter! It means a lot.

If you've noticed I'm deleting my stories, they are all on my LiveJournal as backup. I'm simply making room for new ones that I've got planned. I've got a new OTP, bros and hoes. One that hasn't had a story created for yet. I hope you'll look forward to seeing it!

If some readers got this as a double post; sorry! FanFiction is really pissing me off so I reuploaded when the issues were sorted out.


	23. Liars Galore

**Beta'd by Purple Chocolate Stars.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter twenty-three—Liars Galore

"All I understand is that you like to kiss me." He grinned, disregarding that his expression was still surprised. For a moment, I debated whether or not it was to cover up his reaction, yet his next words cut off my line of thought. "It would've been better if you were more honest before." Cavallone leaned in closer to me, making it so I could feel his bangs brushing against my face, uncomfortably. "You didn't need to be so stubborn."

"That was _not _what I was trying to convey," I denied, frowning to myself yet not backing away. It was easy to smell the rain from him—after all, water was still present within his hair, making the blond strands appear almost brown in places—and he didn't seem to mind it, too. "How did you come up with that conclusion?" Irritation was clear within my stance, and I still refused to move backwards. Taking a step away from him was silently agreeing that he was superior at that moment. _I hate my way of thinking._

"Of course it wasn't," he hummed, the smug smile across his lips causing me to narrow my eyes. When I could clearly feel his body heat, since we were almost pressing against each other, I stiffened. The fact that we were situated within the hallway, even though it was empty at that moment, came back to me. "Why don't you tell me clearly?" Cavallone purposely ignored my question,

My idea was flawed, I could tell clearly at that moment. Cavallone seemed to have been only been able to understand through physical actions, so kissing—or maybe, killing—appeared to be the best option. I didn't appreciate being toyed around with, even more so if I was one of many. "Why don't _you_ tell me clearly instead?"

"Am I supposed to comfort you before you say it?" he murmured. When his hand brushed against my cheek, I didn't flinch, instead staring flatly at him.

"Say what?" I questioned, the drawl of my voice bored despite the fact I could feel how irritated I was. He always made me feel like that—all I wanted to do was make him realise that, before leaving me alone. But, then again,when he was gone, I felt irritated if he got closer to others. _It's possible I just want him dead,_ I internally mused. "How I want you to bleed?"

"...No, Kyouya." He laughed lowly, our close proximity meaning I could hear it more clearly than before. The lack of distance wasn't as uncomfortable as I could have predicted; it was simply the warmth on my cheek that I was finding annoying. Cavallone was gently moving his hand, his whole demeanour changed from before. "Do you not realise?"

The question seemed mocking. "What is there to realise?" I snapped, one of my hands reaching up to remove the hand from my face. I curled my nails lightly into his hand, making it strikingly apparent that I wasn't consenting the movement. My other hand was still on his chest, pressing harder in an attempt to make him move away. I needed space at that moment—most likely, that would have made it easier for my thoughts to be in check. When I could clearly hear a hitch in his breath when he was refraining from laughing, it certainly meant we were too close.

"Shall I ask you some questions?"

Our conversation was going nowhere. "This is not an interrogation, Cavallone."

For a moment, I considered banging my forehead against his as Cavallone got increasingly closer to me. Leaning in, our noses were almost touching as he raised his narrow eyebrows. "That's not my name."

We were in public; surely, Cavallone wasn't going to try anything while we were standing clear within the hallway. Although there were no footsteps around us, there was still a chance of students walking past since break was short.

Mockingly, I smirked, daring him to push his luck. "I'm pretty sure it is."

When Cavallone's lips curled into a smirk, I blinked for a moment. It was surprisingly that he was actually accepting it, not backing down. One of my hands was still holding onto his—nails still pressed into his skin, though, not hard enough to leave a harsh mark—meaning, he could move freely with his other. Cavallone simply smiled at me before I felt his hand at my waist, causing me to almost stumble when I was pulled forward. My expression was incredulous when I realised he was resorting to actions again. "That's not the name you should be calling me," he pointed out, the rain from his shirt transferring to mine as I tried not to grimace. It was strikingly obvious how close his hand was to my backside; Cavallone was slowly slipping it down, keeping eye contact as he did so. "Do we have to go through this again?"

"We're in a hallway," I pointed out, just in case his delusional mind was ignoring that important fact. "You wouldn't have the backbone to make me do anything here."

"I'm glad you're acknowledging that I can elsewhere." He grinned, showing the whites of his teeth. His hand was still slipping downwards, only being removed for a moment to reach behind my jacket, being placed on top of my shirt, just above where the waistband of my trousers were. "You're not pulling away. Have you finally grown accustomed to me?"

My reaction was to blink. Was there a chance that I had become accustomed to him? Most certainly not, it was just my pride that was keeping me firmly rooted in my place at that moment. I arched my eyebrow mockingly, not portraying within my expression that I actually had to think about it. "No." The lie came far too easily. "If I pull away, you'd only pull me back, would you not?" I countered.

"It seems you know me well." Cavallone smirked. "But, that's not what I want to hear. If you're going to say my name, you know which one it has to be."

"In _public_, of all places, is not where I'd call your name." I frowned, moving to push him away. I stopped in my movements when I felt his hand move again, that time slipping dangerously close to my backside. _At least my jacket covers it, _I thought sarcastically. "I'm not going to say it."

"I think I can live with that," he murmured, sounding far too smug with himself. My eyes were narrowed even more as I stared at him, waiting for him to explain his sudden statement. I was expecting more of a fight, not a sudden change in his attitude. "That means you'll only gasp it when you're on the brink of pleasure, right?" As I opened my mouth to angrily retort, his hand finally slipped down to grasp my backside, Cavallone apparently having the courage to _squeeze _while smiling innocently.

As a reflex, I was soon grasping the handles of one of my tonfas, the metal conveniently pressed against Cavallone's tanned neck before he could so much as blink. I smirked as his hand was removed quickly, his putting them both up in a mock surrender while still smiling. It seemed that he didn't see me as a threat at all—Cavallone simply laughed to himself before taking a step back, a mischievous sparkle within his irises.

"Don't mock me," I threatened, pressing my weapon further into his neck. I could clearly see that it would leave a mark if I kept it there for longer, and yet, Cavallone wasn't pushing it away at all. He was still smiling, as if it didn't bother him at all. _He's that much of an idiot that he can't feel pain?_

"I wouldn't say I'm mocking you." He raised an eyebrow, the movement slow. "We've done more than that; I was only getting familiar with you again."

"...You are vile," I said, disgusted.

"I'm as vile as you perceive me." Cavallone grinned, his hand grasping onto the end of my tonfa. He didn't attempt to move it away, only gripping it as he whistled quietly. "You're not denying it, too."

"How could I deny it?" I snapped, wanting to avoid the subject.

"I don't think you hate it," he proclaimed, finally trying to tug the tonfa from my hand. I let him, but I grasped the other with my hand. It was still behind my back, though, meaning he couldn't see it. He didn't bother to wield it, not threatening me at all. "In fact, you must like it."

"It's a natural reaction," I countered, rolling my eyes.

"If it's only natural, does that mean we can do something else?" Cavallone was pleased with himself at that moment, enough to hold my tonfa out in front of me in offering. _Does he think that if I accept it, I'm agreeing to his question, too? _Resisting the urge to snort, I snatched my tonfa back, purposely taking a step back before frowning.

"No," I rejected him loudly, my eyes narrowed. "I'd rather not do anything with you, actually." _...Lie._

Cavallone hummed, his eyes quickly darting behind me, most likely to check if there was anyone trailing inside. "I could convince you right now," he said lowly, "but I suppose you want to keep what's happening between us a secret?"

"...If there was anything between us, yes, I would keep it quiet." I eyed him uncertainly, not sure exactly what he was planning to do. It was obvious that there was something between us; just a strained relationship, that was all. It wasn't romantic at all—merely revolving around lust. I could have resented him for making me aware of what my preferences were, but it seemed more mature to simply rejected it. Kicking up a fuss wasn't for me, nor was contemplating making him suffer for it. He would suffer for a different reason, definitely.

"There isn't?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he whistled quietly again. Cavallone had an odd taste in showing emphasis on his thoughts. "What do you think it happening?"

"What do I think?" I accidentally mused, furrowing my eyebrows slightly. Was he really idiotic enough not to have known what I thought? I had voiced it out many times, my actions mainly portraying what I had thought. "You're just having fun, are you not?"

"I can't deny it's fun." The sound of footsteps became apparent, but we did turn away from each other. "But that's not why I'm doing it, Kyouya."

When he pivoted upon his heel, I grit my teeth together, about to catch his attention again before I realised that he intended to leave the answer hanging. _Does that mean he's expecting me to fill in the blanks?_

"...Cavallone," I called, stalking after him, fully intending to sharply hit him with my elbow. Though, after a few steps I realised he had found someone else to talk to—the footsteps were from Sasagawa and a few other students, all of them frolicking outside of the classroom with what seemed like without a care. I growled under my breath for a moment before placing my tonfas back within my jacket, walking purposely towards the exit.

Cavallone hadn't answered any of my questions; only succeeding in making me more confused.

**AN: **Just when I have an important essay in, I suddenly realise how badly I've been slacking on this story. Forgive me! orz Ignore my rage quit from before, too, I was just stupidly butthurt from my USB. Now let the fail fluff and denial begin! College is over for me soon, so there will be updates, new stories and ridiculous one-shots on the way. Though, most of my one-shots will be going onto livejournal instead since I don't like having more than fifteen stories. Hello, OCD.

...It's been awhile since I've written Dino and Kyouya together. I've seriously forgotten how to do it. ;/; So, this is a quick and short chapter, just so I can get the hang of it again.


	24. Perceiving Reality

**naiYin: **Can't get any stable internet? You're online all of the time! I need to bug you more. D'aww, I feel blessed to have you as a friend. c: -cuddles- Holy crap, there really _is_ a lot of dialogue! I've finally learned how to write lots of it! And I've only just realised haha. Nope, I've been writing more het stories and putting them onto my LJ instead. (: I'm a strange child. Why is Caffe disappointed? He should be proud of me! **Eyes17k: **Do you mean, "Give up your ass, Kyouya"? 8D **18plusForMe: **Haha, yes, it really has been! Good to know you've been doing well, albeit busy. Dino can be very sexy, pfft. **Eternal Anon: **Sorry for being so slow! Thanks for complimenting my Dino! LOL. I actually hate writing him. XD;; Updated soon, just for you! **Shadowcast321: **Sorry for the false alarm! LOLOL. No more lying for him, bad boy! c: Thank you for reviewing!**  
**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter twenty-four—Perceiving Reality

"Kyouya, if I woke you up like this everyday, would you be happy?" Teasingly, his appendage trailed across my collarbone, one of his hands caressing my side lightly. I smirked at his actions, slightly amused that he wasn't being as demanding as all of the other times. If anything, he was being slow on purpose, lopsidedly smiling at any given chance. "One part of you seems happy with this."

"Hn." Almost content with what was happening, my eyes were closing as his fingers lightly trailed down my side, barely pressing against my skin, but it was enough to stir a reaction. It didn't concern me that my breathing was heavier than usual, the breaths louder, too. Maybe, I was almost fond of the blonde for being able to cause that to happen, since, certainly, no one had done before.

A gasp escaped my mouth, to my own chagrin, when Cavallone started to nibble lightly on my neck. The move was unexpected, since I had left myself more vulnerable than before. I wound my fingers into his strands of hair, my intention that of pulling him away, but I found myself allowing him more access to my neck instead, gripping his hair to keep him there. From the amount of times we had been, what could have been classed as, intimate was definitely showing. Cavallone knew where to touch, making it so I embarrassed myself by reacting.

"I don't want a love bite," I murmured, gripping his hair harder as I gave an experimental tug. His teeth grazed my skin as I did so, a chuckle sounding the next moment. Narrowing my eyes, I shifted beneath him.

"I think it's too late for that." Purposely latching his lips just below my jugular, I groaned under my breath. "I want people to see that you're mine."

"Yours?" My voice came out far too breathless. "I wouldn't quite put it that way. Rather, you're obsessed."

"But you don't seem to mind at all." The hand that was lightly caressing my waist travelled lower, soon smoothing over the flesh of my outer thigh. "You can't class this as an obsession, Kyouya," he proclaimed lowly, a small pang of pain becoming apparent on my neck as he bit down, "it's something entirely different."

"What are you trying to say then?" I asked, adding after, "that there are feelings involved in this?" At the thought, I snorted quietly, Cavallone pulling away from my neck afterwards. He pulled back, his hands on either side of my head as he stared down at me. From his silence, the corner of my lips twitched. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Do you think this is only about sex?"

It definitely seemed that way; after all, that was why I had allowed him into my bedroom, at least for that day. I raised an eyebrow as I realised he was intending not to do anything, simply questioning instead. "We haven't had sex," I pointed out, "but it's all you're after, is it not?" _We only have in one of my dreams._

"You're assuming I'll leave you alone after this, aren't you?" Cavallone asked before smiling, the curve of his lips looking soft. "I'm afraid not, Kyouya, you'll have to put up with me even more."

"So it's not going to make you leave?" I frowned, my conclusions not making sense for awhile. The thought of Cavallone actually having feelings other than lust for me was an odd one, especially since his actions certainly didn't help my assumptions. "I could reject you again, would that work?"

"I'd know you're just playing hard to get," he murmured back, leaning closer until our noses were almost touching. "Though, I must admit, I do quite like that about you."

"...Masochist," was my accusation.

"Do you know Italian at all?" Cavallone asked, the sudden change in his tone making me furrow my eyebrows. Staring at him warily, I was trying to convey that it was obvious that I did not know it. I'd never been outside of Namimori, though, I had hardly expected him to have known that. "This will be fun then," he mused, pressing a chaste kiss onto my lips. "You should already know that I'm not from Japan, right?"

"Yes." Apart from his blond hair, there was still an accent whenever Cavallone spoke far too fast. Or, when he was talking lowly, in fact. _Am I the only one who knows that? _I wanted to ask, yet he would take it the wrong way. From his earlier words, I had to assume he was Italian.

"Would you like it if I seduced you in my native tongue?" He trailed his lips across my jaw lightly, the husky quality of his voice becoming apparent again. "I'm sure you'd enjoy it, especially since you're not opposed to me being this close right now."

"Sometimes, you're not as much of a herbivore as I presumed you would be." The comment wasn't a lie—he did surprise me sometimes, but he should have been aware of that anyway. If Cavallone chose to insult me in his native tongue, the tone of his voice would've given him away.

"You were probably hoping for me to prove you wrong." He smiled, connecting our lips after that.

I didn't protest the movements, instead heartedly returning the kiss, smirking against his lips as he moved closer to me. We were probably too accustomed to each other by then—Cavallone happily letting me tug on his hair while one of his hands travelled down to my side again. As he gently trailed his appendage across my lower lip, I closed my eyes, teasingly biting down onto his appendage before meeting it with my own. A groan slipped through my lips from the action, Cavallone hummed in approval at the vibrations that it had caused.

His hand slipped from my waist, trailing across my abdomen softly before he purposely moved lower, slowly. Against my lips, he laughed quietly before deepening the kiss, his fingers connecting with my arousal the next moment. The smug smirk across his lips was obvious, but I chose to ignore, resisting the urge to buck my hips upwards, searching for more friction between us. He had only gently wrapped his hand around, surely payback for my comments before. I growled lowly, demanding for him to hurry up, before I gasped, breaking the kiss as I pulled away, "_Dino_."

Quickly, I jerked forward, the sound of my chair scrapping across the floor alerting me where I was. Somehow, the rest of the class hadn't become aware of my movement, but just to be safe, I glanced to my right, still trying to make my eyes return to normal. However, when I caught sight of Cavallone's curious gaze, I turned around quickly again.

Soon after, my face was pressed against my arm upon my desk as I pretended to be asleep again, instead trying to figure out why I would've had such a dream at the worst possible time. When of the results that annoyed me the most was my reaction, one that I couldn't hide and was stopping me from standing up and walking out of the room. Firmly keeping my eyes closed as I willed my face to be cooler, I heard Cavallone talking beside me.

"Kyouya?" he called.

_He'll think I'm sleeping soon. _

"Kyouya," he called again, quieter but with a different tone. I wanted to raise my eyebrow from it, but with my face pressed into my arms, it would've been useless. It was supposed to be asleep, too. Simply choosing to make my breathing slow down, I glared at my desk, as if demanding an explanation. "He falls back asleep fast."

I wanted to smirk.

"Now I'll never know why he _moaned _my name in—"

"_What_?" I pushed myself up quickly, turning towards him incredulous. Cavallone simply smiled smugly at me, arching one of his eyebrows.

"Good afternoon, Kyouya." Blinking, I looked around quickly to see what lesson in was, surprise, for a moment, to see that it really was the afternoon at that point. Apparently, I had slept through most of the lessons, meaning it was almost the end of the day. Trying to dull my surprise, I narrowed my eyes at the blonde, demanding him to explain what his comment meant. "I'd thought you'd forgotten all about me, but apparently not."

It took a bit more effort than that to forget about him. Exasperated, I ran my fingers through my bangs, noting that my skin still felt hotter than usual. At least he wasn't mentioning it, though.

"You're speaking too loudly," I scolded, quickly checking if anyone was noticing his comment—especially the one about moaning, he had said that loudly. "I wouldn't do anything ridiculous like moan your name."

"Oh, but you did." He grinned, shifting in his chair so he could face me fully. Resting his chin upon his open palm, I scowled at what he was implying. It should not have been obvious what I was dreaming about; especially after my reaction had disappeared. "Was it to get my attention, or were you really dreaming?"

_...Damn it. _"You're delusional," I accused.

"Maybe." He laughed, not at all swayed by my words. "But I still enjoyed it."

Choosing to ignore him, I faced the front, trying to disregard the stare that was on my face. Cavallone wasn't going to stop pestering me without an answer, it seemed. After five minutes had passed, my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"Cavallone," I called, keeping the bored tone within my voice. "You're a foreigner, aren't you?" It was just to see if the copy of him that appeared when I was asleep was anything like the real one.

"Yes," he replied, surprised. "Are you suddenly taking an interest in me?"

_It's not sudden, idiot. _I rolled my eyes quickly before asking, "Are you Italian, by any chance?"

In my peripheral vision, I could see that he had grinned widely. "Yes," he admitted, a small tinge of amusement becoming leaked into his voice. "Is it my turn to ask questions to you now, Kyouya?"

For once, I stayed quiet. I was trying to figure out how I had practically already knew the answer—sure, it had been obvious at some points that his first language wasn't Japanese, but to have been alerted where he was from within a dream seemed a bit too insane to believe. Closing my eyes, I thought about what else had happened, that I could have possibly questioned him about.

There was one that only came into mind, and it definitely wasn't one I was going to ask about. Maybe, it was that I didn't want to have to answer said aloud; I already knew what was happening between the two of us. Contrary to what had been exchanged within my dream, I suspected that if we really did get closer, he'd finally back off.

When I pushed myself up from sitting down to go home, I didn't glance towards him. I ignored him, in fact, smirking to myself as soon as I was out of the room. When my phone vibrated within my pocket when I was just outside of my apartment, the best option was to ignore it. It was obvious who it was, after all, Cavallone just wanted to bug me some more. From ignoring him for a good part of the day, I could easily class it as a good day.

Two hours later, when I was reading a book to keep myself entertained, my phone vibrated again. I sighed before retrieving it from my pocket, not surprised to see who was calling.

"What do you want?"

"...Can you open your door, Kyouya? I tried knocking, but you ignored it." It was obvious that he was smiling, but what surprised me more was his words. I hadn't heard a knock at all, but that could have been since I was situated upon my bed. The book was discarded quickly, along with my phone after the call had ended, as I walked towards the door, almost warily.

He was definitely there, grinning and all as I'd opened the door. For a moment, my expression was contradicting my thoughts, curiosity being shown.

"Why are you here, Cavallone?" I asked warily. He was still clad in the school uniform, just as I was. "I thought you only appeared here when I skipped school."

"And when I want to spend time with you," he corrected me with a smile. "Can I come in?"

_He's actually asking permission? _I blinked before narrowing my eyes, not moving from my position. Whether I could trust him or not was still unclear. "I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

Cavallone laughed openly. "You should be able to answer that yourself."

Scowling at him, I pulled the door open more before sidestepping, allowing him to come inside for once. For a moment, he merely stood there and smiled before coming inside, standing behind me as I was closing the door. "Don't try anything," I warned.

"I won't." His actions, however, contradicted his words. Soon after I could feel his arms around my waist, his breath hitting against my ear fast enough that I wanted to sigh in exasperation. He tightened his hold around me, finally saying, "You're fine with this, aren't you?"

"What made you think that?" I asked, slightly amused by his actions. He'd barely been inside for a few minutes before coming far too close.

"You're not moving away," Cavallone pointed out, speaking directly into my ear. I frowned, taking his point into account before he carried on. "From earlier, I assume that you actually enjoy this."

Just to get an answer, I asked, "And if I said I was enjoying this?"

"Then you're finally being honest." I pursued my lips as I felt his by my ear, gently trailing across my cartilage. It was obvious what he was doing, but it wasn't what I wanted. Subtlety, I raised my hand up, pushing his face away so I couldn't feel his breath anywhere near me.

"Too bad I'm not." I smirked, pivoting upon my heel to turn around. For some reason, Cavallone still kept his arms around me, even though I'd pushed his face away. "This is my apartment," I drawled, almost lazily, "I'll be the one to initiate anything."

He blinked, surprised.

"Are we clear?" I pressed.

"So there's still a chance?" Moving my hands so I could detach his arms from around me, I scowled, the answer obvious within my expression. Maybe, it would've been a good idea to put my theory into practice.

"Cavallone," I started, slowly, still trying to decide whether it was a good idea. "Have sex with me."

**AN: **I'm really not active here any more, sorry! More plot in this chapter for once, and it should be clear by now which dreams are in who's control. Thank you for the help with the last line, Yinyin! Pfft.


	25. Denying Conditions

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter twenty-five—Denying Conditions

For once, his reaction was not what I had been expecting. "_Eh_?" he asked somewhat loudly, blinking while pulling back. My response was to smirk that I had caught him off caught, not realising what it would've done to my composure.

"You heard me," I accused, knowing fully that he had, indeed. I resisted the urge to arch my eyebrow from seeing a light blush form across his face, but that could have easily been the lighting within my apartment. Thinking that Cavallone was blushing due to what I had proposed didn't seem right at all—it didn't fit the attitude he had been displaying until that moment. "There are three conditions if you want this to happen, though."

"Name them," he said, slowly moving to wrap his arms around my waist again. Scowling for a moment at his movement, I was at least happy that his face was a fair distance away.

"No kissing." That way, I could have some control over what would be happening, especially if we weren't too close. "No marks on me," I demanded, "and you're cleaning the bed afterwards."

"You're making this sound like you don't want anything to happen." Cavallone laughed quietly before raising an eyebrow, the smile across his lips looking threatening more than anything else. "Don't you want to be marked as mine at all, Kyouya?"

"No," I denied him quickly, not stiffening as his arms readjusted themselves around me. "I have another condition; don't say my name."

"You said three conditions, _Kyouya_." Cavallone had purposely put emphasise on my name, my eyes narrowing from hearing it. When he moved closer to me, however, I did look at him incredulously for a moment before remembering that he liked to push his luck, a lot. If he pushed it any further, though, I could have easily broken off what I had proposed. "I like how you've acknowledged you're mine."

"I haven't acknowledged that." I scowled, not liking his trail of thought. "I am clearly not yours, Cavallone."

"Whatever you say," he drawled, amusement clear in his tone. "My lips can go anywhere except on yours, correct?"

I should have known he'd attempt to twist what I had say. Taking in a strained breath through my mouth, I tried not to let my exasperation show in my expression. Of course I didn't want them anywhere, but Cavallone always twisted what I said. "No," I said quickly, removing his arms slowly from around me. I gripped his wrists, just so he wouldn't move them again. "Your lips aren't going anywhere on me."

Childishly, Cavallone pouted. "Stop ruining my fun."

_Exactly, this is just fun for you. _Making sure to keep hold of one of his wrists, I walked past him, brushing our shoulders against each other slightly, dragging him not so gently into my bedroom; not exactly the most innocent thing I had done. When I heard him stumble behind me momentarily, I smirked over my shoulder before he laughed softly to himself.

"...This is the first time you've let me in your room," he observed, slipping his arm from my hold. "Were you waiting until now to do so?"

_I'll never get him to shut up. _"Are you going to hurry up or what?" I asked, frowning.

"Impatient." Cavallone smiled, leaning forward as he grasped one of my hands. "Do you want me to touch you that badly?"

"If I say yes, would you get on with it?" I countered, regretting my words as he grinned at me. Still clutching onto one of my hands, Cavallone tugged me forward gently, him settling himself on the end of my end as I looked at him suspiciously. That was until I smirked, my hands connecting with his shoulders as I pushed him down onto the mattress.

There were two reasons behind what I was doing. The first being the simplest—I _wanted _it to happen, that was why I had been having thoughts about it, most likely. I was attracted to Cavallone, of course, but I wanted to get that dealt with as quickly as possible. And that minuscule detail linked to reason two—to get it out of the way quickly, and to make Cavallone back away, so I could have some peace. It was all he wanted, from what I could deduce.

"Do you know what you're doing, Kyouya?" he asked, grinning as his hands found their way to my hips again. He pulled me forward, making it so I was kneeling upon the bed, my backside only a few centimetres away from his arousal. I arched an eyebrow of my own, hands grasping onto the front of his shirt.

"Considering the _harassment_ I've received from you, I think I do, Cavallone," I replied sharply, shifting my position for a moment. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but I should have expected that from the beginning.

"Obviously not." He laughed softly, one of his thumbs moving in a circular motion through my shirt. "We've still got our clothes on." Grasping onto my jacket was his free hand, Cavallone pulled quickly before throwing it onto the floor, the low thud that sounded being produced from my tonfas.

"As little clothing as possible is coming off," I warned him, casting a significant to his hands that were slowly reaching under my shirt, fingertips pressed against my flesh. He grinned sheepishly before withdrawing them, unfortunately settling instead on my backside. I scowled at him, refusing to acknowledge that I could feel that my face had become a fraction hotter.

"Does that mean I won't be able to feel you completely pressed against me?" To my own chagrin, I flushed at the implications of his comment, somewhat happy that it wouldn't have become as extreme as he'd made it sound. "I'd want to kiss you if I moved," he proclaimed, keeping eye contact with me as his grin became lopsided, "would you mind taking my clothes off for me?"

Narrowing my eyes for a moment, I returned his gesture with a smirk of my own. I made it so my nails were pressed against his chest as I slowly moved them down, my actions as teasing as he had always done to me. "The shirt is staying on," I told him lowly, lifting my lower half up, just enough to scoot backwards and settled myself on his thighs. Finally reaching the waistband of his trousers, Cavallone blinked in surprise before flushing slightly, my smirk increasing as I popped the button. "So are your trousers." Only making it so the bare minimum was done—meaning, the zip undone and the material open enough for access to his arousal—I gulped slightly.

"Unless you take yours off, this is going to be difficult."

The reason our clothing was going to stay on was so I didn't feel inferior to him, even if I was supposed to play the feminine role. "Let's make it difficult."

"Your clothes will get stained. Why don't you just keep your shirt on?" he offered, as though he had the control of the situation. Discreetly placing my palm onto his arousal, that was only covered by his underwear at that moment, since Cavallone was intently looking at my face instead, I raised my eyebrows mockingly.

"Are you forgetting who's in control here?" _For once_. Pressing down further, I felt a pang of satisfaction when I saw Cavallone wince, just before he bucked his hips. I removed my hand quickly, trying not to show I was slightly flustered from his movement.

"I didn't think you'd have a control complex." He grinned, apparently proud of himself for his comment. I was caught off guard when he reached behind me, causing me to fall forward, only catching myself by places by hands on either side of his head, our faces only inches apart. "Are you going to ride me, Kyouya?"

_I did not blush at that. _"I wasn't planning to be beneath you." I already knew what was going to happen; to be specific, what noises were going to be made, and I knew that they were mostly going to be coming from my mouth, too. Although I had wanted the situation to over and done with as quickly as possible, so I could keep some sanity, maybe, that didn't mean I didn't want to have a small bit of revenge, even if Cavallone didn't realise what he had caused to happen. To him, it only seemed like I was finally accepting his advances, not at all that I thought about it more than I should have.

"You have this all planned?" Cavallone raised an eyebrow. I hadn't pushed myself back up from being only inches apart beforehand, too caught up thinking. I realised, however, that from our position we were lightly grinding against each other, the uncomfortable feeling within my lower half confirming that. "If so, where do you keep your lube?"

Purposely, Cavallone ground his arousal against mine, my teeth pressing against my lip as he did so. "I don't have any," I said quickly, realising the problem after the words had been uttered. "You're the one always coming onto me," I accused, bucking my hips slightly, being rewarded with a flash of surprise within his irides. "Don't you have any with you?"

"I was never planning to have sex with you in the school, Kyouya." He grinned smugly, my scowl only making it larger. "You probably would've punched me again if I did so."

I stopped moving, choosing to stare at Cavallone as though he had lost his mind. "I've never punched you."

Cavallone looked surprised before he laughed softly, his gaze became, at least what looked like, fond. "Kyouya," he said lowly before smiling widely, surprising me the next moment as I fell onto the mattress. Before I could comprehend what had happened, Cavallone was above me, supporting himself on one of his elbows beside my head, while the other hand was pushing my shirt up, gently trailing across my skim to skin just above where my trousers were.

Although I should have been rejecting the position, I accepted it instead, simply because Cavallone had distracted me again as he leaned down. Breathing directly against my right ear, I scrunched my facial features up as I tried to stop from moaning lowly; not succeeding since one had slipped through my lips, just as Cavallone had bit down on my cartilage.

Trying to keep my tone level, I hissed lowly, "I made it clear your lips weren't going anywhere on me."

"My lips aren't," he replied happily, coaxing my trousers to come undone, "but my teeth are. You never said you were opposed to them." Purposely biting down hard onto my ear, I gnawed the inner side of my cheek, face flaming as I felt the small pang of pain increase my arousal. He certainly knew what was doing; proving that as he trailed his nails over my arousal.

"Cavallone," I said in a warning tone, narrowing my eyes, even though he couldn't see it. My hands moved onto his shoulders, my intent that of pushing him away—to control the situation again, naturally—yet I gasped instead, him having purposely applied pressure to my member. "No marks," I hissed, covering up my reaction.

"Relax, Kyouya," he murmured, his teeth trailing across my earlobe as he traced his fingers above my underwear. I gulped, my pulse quickening and breath hitching for a moment before I curled my fingers around his shoulders tighter than before, determined not to gasp out when he finally grasped me. A loud breath escaped my lips, however, but it was quickly forgotten as Cavallone laughed softly. "I want this to happen. Do you think I'm going to disobey?"

The feeling of lust between us was mutual, even though Cavallone didn't know of my motives. From his answer, I smirked, though it disappeared when he teasingly started to move his hand.

Closing my eyes, I curled my fingers around the material of my shirt, the sensations seemingly intensified compared to the previous times. Certainly, it didn't feel how I had anticipated from the dreams—rather, it was worse; from the quickening of my pulse to how heavy my breaths were, it was hard to disregard that the reactions were subtle, compared to what was supposed to come.

"I do think so," I countered, flushing when I realised how breathless I sounded. His response was to move his hand faster, more smoothly as I felt a fingertip caressing my tip. A small moan escaped before Cavallone bit down onto my neck, the next noise that left my mouth being a mixture of surprise and arousal. "Ah!"

"Kyouya," he murmured, my strained breaths the only answer to him. My moans were muffled as he moved—my teeth harshly biting down onto my bottom lip—as I raised my hips from the mattress, encouraging him with my actions. It was more comfortable than anywhere else he had attempted to initiate that sort of situation, and since I had consented to it, too, I was forgetting my own rules.

"A-ah," I gasped, the coiling within the lower half of my body being unbearable. The choice of keeping our clothes on was one I was starting to regret—the rustling of the clothing was off putting, also the addition to the heat that was building up being unwelcome. My far felt far too hot, my breaths strained as Cavallone smiled against my neck. I found myself titling my head to the side, allowing him better access, while arching my back off of the mattress. He took the hint subtly, languidly licking my flesh before moving his hand faster, a moan slipping through my lips from the feeling. "Ah."

A little while after, with Cavallone still creating dark marks on my neck, unfortunately adding to my arousal from the feeling of him doing so, I could feel that I was close to releasing. Digging my nails into his shirt, I firmly kept my eyes closed and my lips pursed. When Cavallone spoke directly into my ear, though, I was surprised. "_Ho voglia di sentirti urlare_," he murmured, the heat being too much for me, even though I had no idea what he had said.

Only a small moan slipped through my lips as the shudder ran down my spine, my back arching unconsciously as I gasped, "_Ah_." As I caught my breath again, I heard Cavallone laugh quietly before he pushed himself up, so he was hovering awkwardly above me. I tried to keep my expression level, but knowing that it was stained red wasn't helping, nor that hand had become covered in the liquid, along with some of my shirt. Baring my teeth I hissed, "That's one of the conditions broken."

"One out of three," he smugly pointed out, pulling away so he could use his other hand. "That means I still have a chance, right?"

"No," I denied him, though I should have been expecting him to break them. "It was _all_ of them or nothing; you've ruined your chance, Cavallone."

"Now you're just acting spoiled, Kyouya." My expression definitely showed my surprise when he sneakily moved to pull my trousers off, my underwear along with them, too, as carried on to say, "You didn't seem to mind at the time." They soon landed on the floor before he grinned at me, pointing out happily, "The clothes staying on was only a preference, wasn't it? You never said it was a condition. That's _still _only one broken."

"One is enough." Gripping the sheets below me, I had originally moved to get up, yet my eyes widened instead when I felt something wet trailing over my backside. Quickly making eye contact with Cavallone again, he smiled softly in an attempt to assure me before I growled, "What are you doing?" The tone had been more suited to a threat, but he should have been able to tell I was denying any of his attempts to go further.

Raising an eyebrow, my frown became deeper as I felt him pressing against my entrance. Casting a quick glance downstairs, I sighed in relief when I saw that his trousers were still on, although they were as undone as I had made them before—that meant it was only his fingers that I had to worry about. Biting down harshly onto my lip, I refused to make any noise as he slowly pushed a digit inside, the feeling different to what I had anticipated it to me. They were certainly different to what I had experienced within the dreams, at least, yet I didn't want him to catch on that I was slightly confused about them. Taking in a strained breath, Cavallone had leaned his face closer towards me, meaning that I could clearly see his expression as he gently pushed the rest of his finger inside, making it so I could feel his knuckle against my skin.

Although my voice had come out breathless, it was better than before. "I thought you didn't have any," I accused, referring to earlier.

"...I don't." He grinned sheepishly, slowly retracting his finger—causing me to gnaw on the inside of my cheek, finding the situation uncomfortable—before he thrust the digit back inside. "I had to use something else."

For a moment, my expression faltered. "You—" I ground out, shutting my mouth after to stop from embarrassing myself. The implications behind his sentence had caused my embarrassment to show across my face, my eyes narrowing instead. It wasn't the situation—I'd gotten used to that—rather, what he had used instead.

"Forget about it," he said softly, two of his fingers being thrust inside the next moment. Although a moan had slipped through my lips at the feeling, I refused to look at Cavallone's smug eyes, instead turning to the side, mostly asking myself why I was letting him continue. Of course he would have had no respect for what was said in the beginning; I should have _known _that. "Hey, Kyouya," he called.

"Just stop talking," I demanded, pleased that my voice had came out stable. To answer me, Cavallone pressed his fingers in further, curling the ends slightly and causing me to gasp, louder than before. It was what he had wanted, apparently, as Cavallone had thrust his digits back inside, with more enthusiasm than before. Either that or his movements before had been teasing; one of his favourite activities. The next moan that came from my mouth wasn't able to be covered, to my own chagrin. Cavallone beamed in response, leaning down closer to me as he moved his fingers faster than before. If I was in the right state of mind, my foot would have connected with his face, but I was too busy trying to wipe the smug grin from his face. "Cavallone," I growled, yet it came out far too breathlessly.

In response, he curled his fingers inside of me, pausing. "Yes?"

_Oh well. _"I hate you."

For a moment Cavallone kept eye contact with me, before saying, "I know." That had caused surprise to briefly be displayed across my expression, though it quickly dissolved as my back unintentionally arched. "I'm not that stupid, Kyouya," he proclaimed lowly, his fingers being thrust inside deeper than before. "I know that you don't want me around, nor do you want anything to do with me."

He does? I blinked, the flush darkening across my face as I felt another spike of pleasure. He really wasn't holding back at that point, and I was at least a little bit thankful for that. No more teasing, at last. "Then why are you still here?"

"A slight obsession?" It was obviously a joke, as he laughed quietly to himself before shaking his head. I, however, was confused from the answer. From the moment we'd met he'd been persistent, not just for the past week or so. There was no reason for it to have started. "Come on, Kyouya." He was insistent on saying my name as frequently as possible. "The reason should be obvious."

"It's not," I murmured. "_Ah_."

When his fingers slowly withdrew, with his intentions clear, I gulped slightly; it was only noticeable for me, though, as Cavallone was biting down onto his lip, copying the movement I'd done far too many times in his presence. "Relax," he murmured, the hand that hadn't been moist before gently trailing over my hip. He caressed my skin softly, the smile tugging on the corner of his lips giving away his trail of thought. I should have pointed out that it was only for one time, that he didn't need to be smug, but the words were caught in my throat.

Rather at looking at Cavallone fiddle with his own clothing, I closed my eyes. I had to prepare myself, mentally, for what was going to be pressed against me at any moment. _This was my idea, _I had to remind myself. Not Cavallone's at all, although his actions had implied it at certain points.

The demand came out of my mouth before I realised how I sounded. "Hurry up."

"Impatient." Cavallone laughed softly, sounded closer to me than before. The mattress shifted as he moved, my breaths becoming faster, talking directly into my ear afterwards. "Are you ready?" he murmured huskily, keeping his lips to himself.

"I'm not going to break," I stressed quickly, opening my eyes as I pushed myself up from the mattress. Cavallone was flushing just as much as I was, it seemed, though he certainly looked happier. "Just get on with it."

"You're starting to sound like you don't want this, Kyouya."

I snorted in amusement from his speech, wondering how oblivious Cavallone really was. "What gave me away?" I drawled sarcastically, resisting the urge to smirk. He looked shocked for a moment before frowning, surprising me by doing so. When I was about to respond with an insult instead, Cavallone leaned forward, the hand that had been caressing my hip slipping between the strands of my knotted hair. "Cava—"

He'd pressed our lips together quickly, fast enough that I had no time to reject him before I could feel the warmth of his skin pressed against mine. His eyebrows were slanting down as he leaned in closer again, gripping my hair harder than before as I opened my mouth in shock. The movement was on purpose, obviously, as he slipped his appendage inside quickly. I flushed from embarrassment—he was able to overrule the conditions I'd set easily, with what seemed like without a care in the world. I should have known he wouldn't stick to them, yet as I felt a shiver of excitement run down my spine, I didn't mind. Cavallone was rough as he kissed me, a small moan building up at the back of my throat as he did so. The lack of oxygen was already affecting me, and as soon as he moved above me, I remembered the current situation. Pausing in kissing him back, I shot him a look of annoyance before biting down onto the end of his appendage, earning a surprised gasp from him. It quickly turned into a growl, though, as he pressed himself tighter against me.

"A-a—_Ah_!" His member being thrust inside was abrupt. I hadn't known when to except it,and as the waves of pain radiated from my backside, I ground my teeth together, efficiently breaking away from the kiss. Of course, the trail of saliva that had bonded us together broke, settling itself onto my lips as I closed my eyes firmly. My breaths were certainly faster and shorter than before; Cavallone wasn't moving though, simply shifting his weight above me while pressing a light kiss against my cheek.

"That's two broken." His tone was smug again, albeit a little breathless, certainly not as much as mine was. "Rules are meant to be broken, don't you agree?" Cavallone murmured, softly trailing his lips towards mine again. "I'm sure you know the thrill of breaking one."

_I want to know the thrill of breaking your bones more. _I'd wanted retort as such, yet I found my fingers curled around his clothed shoulders, breathing directly onto the bare flesh of his neck. Clinging, perhaps, if I wanted to embarrass myself by saying so. Another moan escaped my mouth as Cavallone laughed softly, pressing his cheek against the side of my head. My lips curled into a frown as he was still, despite finally allowed to move. "Cavallone," I urged him lowly.

"Impatient," he remarked again, his tone huskier than before. I smirked at his words, taking it as a challenge of sorts. I hadn't said within the conditions—even if they didn't matter any more—that _I _wasn't allowed to do the marking. Biting down harshly onto his neck, on the flesh just below his jugular, I was pleased by the gasp of surprise he'd emitted. "Kyouya." He laughed again, shaking his head.

To answer him, I bit down harder and smirked at the copper liquid that was starting to flow. He wasn't showing any signs of discomfort within his body language, but I knew that I had to be uncomfortable. From the amount of bites I'd received from him within my dreams, I knew what it felt like. Though, it was the first time I was doing it purposely to him, in order to leave a dark mark. I wanted to taint his skin to cover my moans, and also to act as marking—if others saw them, surely they would've been put off. There was the fact that I couldn't see any more across his skin, too, cooling my doubts for the meantime.

"...You shouldn't do that," he murmured.

Almost instantly, a spike of anger shot through me. Had he said that so no one would know about us? Even if I was the one who didn't want it to be known, Cavallone had made it sound irritating if someone had knew. "Are you afraid someone will see it?" I asked, scowling before I placed my lips back over the wound, making it darker by drawing more blood.

Cavallone said something under his breath, but I couldn't understand what it was. I assumed that I was right; so, naturally, the hand that had been gripping his shoulder became tighter. He didn't react to what was surely a spike of pain, only breathing softly by my ear as he was quiet.

"How do you think I feel?" I shifted beneath him, only just stifling a moan from the movement. "Anyone could have walked in and saw what we were doing." Quickly pushing him to the side, so he had his back against the mattress while I was above him, I groaned under my breath before adjusting my position. My legs were on either side of his hips, my hands tightly gripping his shoulders as I glowered at him. "You didn't even give me a choice in the matter; you did whatever _you _wanted."

"That's not what I meant," he defended himself, one of his hands wrapped around my wrist. I shot him a look of contempt before he frowned right back at me. "It wouldn't be good for you to do that any more."

"I'm only returning the gesture, Cavallone." Cautiously I moved my hips slowly, to see what it would feel like. I gulped as I felt the heat that was coiling became intensified from the small movement, knowing fully what it would be like when it wasn't one-sided. "Now what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly. As I was about to respond again, Cavallone surprised by my flipping our positions again, making it so I was the one pressed against the mattress. Of course, my surprise was given away by my voice that I could barely contain. When we finally made eye contact, Cavallone didn't look as smug as before. Slowly slipping his fingers between mine on one hand, linking them together, he grinned. "All you need to do is relax."

How was I supposed to relax with him hovering above me? I shook my head in denial of his words, my pulse quickening as he slowly pulled his hips back. Cavallone made sure we were making eye contact as he did so, the grin becoming wider as he gently rocked back inside of me. It wasn't as forceful as the first thrust, but I could certainly feel it. "A-ah."

"Kyouya," he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against my lips. I'd moved to bite him, but he'd retreated as quickly as possible, as if expecting me to do so. His movements weren't as forceful as I'd expected them to be—after all, from our encounters where I was fully conscious, he'd certainly been like that—but they were still possessive; especially the glint that was within his irides. I wanted to point out that he had no reason to look like that, nor would it happen again between us, yet I ended up moaning instead. Cavallone had thrust in deeper than before, and from the sharp gasp that I'd produced, I knew that it was a good thing. "Kyouya," he said again.

Him murmuring my name in such a voice was an unwelcome reminder, and with it being uttered directly into my ear since he'd leaned down again, I could feel his breath against my skin. My temperature had already been raised from the movements—my back arched, too—and I could clearly feel a bead of sweat forming on my forehead.

"Cavallone," I called breathlessly, flinching slightly as I felt his lips against my ear. He'd moved closer with another thrust, my hips pushing down to meet his thrust as he did so. I was anticipating the movements at that moment, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. If I wanted to do that, I'd concluded that I would have to respond properly, rather than taking his time with it. "Hurry."

Purposely slowing down his pace, the hand that was interlocked with mine gripped tighter. "No," he denied, his voice not sounding as breathless as mine was. It was lower, in fact, fully portraying the lust. "I want this to last." Gently trailing his teeth across my ear, they connected with my jaw soon after, and small kisses were placed there. I growled under my breath, only losing the noise as another gasp escaped me from the sudden change. With his free hand, Cavallone had traced his hand along my side again, that time gripping my backside while changing our position slightly. "Don't you?"

"N-not particularly."

He bit down onto my neck. "Liar," Cavallone accused, laughing softly to himself. "I know more about you than you think, Kyouya."

With that lie said, I'd assumed that Cavallone was an idiot. "Now is not the time for that," I replied quickly, closing my eyes afterwards. His pace was a lot slower than before, yet I could feel every small movement. The fact that my pulse seemed to be solely throbbing for my lower half was distracting, even more so that I could feel the heat that was building up.

"I'm serious." The next thrust was more possessive than before, just as his voice had dropped lower, becoming huskier, too. "You might hate me, but I know it's something different," he proclaimed. Unconsciously tilting my head back as he rocked into me, I groaned under my breath, the noise coming out only as a pant, while he decided to speak directly into my ear again. Increasing his pace, I was hardly able to trust myself to form a coherent sentence. "You just dislike me for making you vulnerable, right?"

_Vulnerable? Is that how he views me? _"I'm not vulnerable, Cavallone." I gripped his hand harder, the other running through the strands of his hair. Forcefully pulling the tresses, I moved his head back so we could make eye contact again, the irritation clear across my expression—it would've been conveyed better, however, if my flesh wasn't stained scarlet.

"If you say so." He was obviously humouring me. I bared my teeth at him, only stopping when I moaned instead. The noise was humiliating, slightly, as I was trying to convey my annoyance instead of pleasure.

To stop from embarrassing myself further, I pressed our lips together. The condition had already been broken; therefore, I figured there wasn't any harm in me doing so. Cavallone returned the gesture whole heartedly, pressing me down further into the mattress, immediately entangling his appendage with my own. When he rocked into me again, I gasped against his mouth in surprise, feeling my member twitch in return. The feeling of arousal was more intensified than before, clearly since he'd been able to press against a bundle of nerves. Cavallone smirked against my lips before distracting me, deepening the kiss and caressing my side again with his hand.

"A-ah," I moaned against his lips, my head feeling more clouded than before from the lack of oxygen. Cavallone didn't seem to mind, though, initiating the kiss again while slowly untangling our hands. I moaned softly in curiosity, having to pull away when I felt him shift my body. I didn't resist when he changed our position again, that time smirking against his lips when I felt what he was doing. We swapped positions again, that time Cavallone having sat up while I was situated in his lap. Slowly hooking my arms around his neck, I bit down onto the end of his tongue before drawing back, swiping the bond of saliva up with my appendage. "This is better," I murmured, pushing my hips down immediately. It certainly felt different than before, and combined with the fact that I held some power in the situation, it was more satisfying. Cavallone gripped my hips that time, his lips pressing against my neck almost instantly. "_Ah_."

I knew that I was close to my inevitable release, but I didn't know about Cavallone. He seemed to be enjoying it—from his actions, I assumed—but at least he wasn't slowing down again. Our pace was erratic, yet still enough for my breath to hitch. I could clearly feel as the heat shot down lower, and when my member twitched in anticipation, too.

"Kyouya," Cavallone whispered huskily, rocking into me the next moment. It was obvious that I wasn't going to last much longer, and judging by his voice, Cavallone wasn't going to either. "_Se ho detto che ti amavo, avrebbe mi credete_?"

I wanted to tell him to stop spouting nonsense, but instead all that left my mouth was a loud moan, accompanied by his name. "C-Cavallone," I moaned, the heat finally connecting with my member. He'd bit down onto my neck again as I released, the liquid mostly landing onto my shirt. As I tried to regain my breath, he carried on, the thrusts much faster than they were before. Cavallone murmured my name against my neck again before adding another mark in with the rest, pushing his hips up sharply as I gripped his shoulders.

With a few more shallow thrusts, I felt his member twitch inside of me. A shocked gasp left my mouth as Cavallone moaned softly, a warm liquid inside of me a moment after. He was smiling against my neck as he did so, trailing his appendage over the marks before laughing softly. "Kyouya," he said again.

My voice was still breathless, but I was still able to say, "Get off of me," while pushing his head away from me with a shaky hand. The warmth of my face was worse than before, definitely most of the flesh a shade of red while I could tell there was sweat over my body. Adding in the fact I could feel him slowly pulling out, taking his dear sweet time, I wanted to groan under my breath. I settled for biting down onto my lower lip, pushing myself off of the bed while flushing from the feeling of the liquid coating my inner thighs. "You're still cleaning the bed." I smoothed out the material of my shirt, hoping that it would at least cover me a little bit. Not bothering to see his reaction, I quickly walked to the other side of the room, trying to ignore the throbbing of my backside. "Now," I demanded.

When I'd made it to the bathroom—and made sure to check there were no footsteps behind me—I rested my forehead against the door. Maybe, the marks were worth it.

**Translations: **_Ho voglia di sentirti urlare _~ I want to hear you scream._  
Se ho detto che ti amavo, avrebbe mi credete? _~ If I told you I loved you, would you believe me?

**AN: **This chapter is long for two reasons: #1 being that I can't write short smut scenes at all—I think my shortest is around 5k, honestly—and because the fourteenth of last month was the year mark since I started writing. I wanted to have a long chapter for Heartbeat for it, since I started with that fic, but I wasn't able to. I also went away on holiday without alerting many, so that's another reason why this is late.

The translations for the phrases were from Google, so they're most likely wrong. _(I used them like I said I would, Yinyin. Bow to me.) _If anyone would like to offer the correct translation, if possible, I'd be grateful. There's going to more explanations and plot coming up next since I actually have this all planned out for once! I might have to make a post on my livejournal to explain about Dino, though, as this is told solely from Kyouya's point of view. I haven't decided if he'll ever find out if Dino's an incubus, too.

I have another fanfiction account for het and yuri fics: the link is on my profile.


	26. Arrogance Issues

**naiYin: **Haha, thanks. **alguien22792: **Sorry for the late update, again. **ZirciX: **It's fine, really. Thank you for the new review, too. **df14-blacknow: **Yup, he really did! Thank you. **Loketoki: **Sorry for the wait, then. **Eyes17k: **Haha, same. **FeatherxxDreams: **Dino's an incubus, so he feeds on sexual desire. I've made it so he can control dreams, and that's all. No stupid powers apart from that lol. It's since people are most vulnerable while dreaming, so it makes sense. The more he visits, the more they remember about him. So, if he only visits or three times, the _victim _doesn't remember.** Face Faith: **Good to see you back, haha. I can understand your English just fine. **AdaraLove: **Thanks. **Phamenia: **Haha, sorry for making you embarrassed. **18plusForMe: **Thanks! **alguien22792: **I love you, too! Haha, nice one forgetting for awhile. Yup, incubus. **Paradoxisimminant: **Sorry, Tutu. **Eyes17k: **I'll change the Italian soon, FF keeps erroring for me. Thank you! **DragonKnight1775: **Thanks! **stranger: **Dear stranger, I love you for reviewing.**  
**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter twenty-six—Arrogance Issues

It was idiotic, really, that I could have been effected the way I had. Cavallone had left as I had expected he would while I was taking a shower, so just to enter my room to the smell of laundry, it was almost refreshing. Apart from the small pang of pain within my backside, of course. I hadn't really thought about what it would have felt like afterwards, yet as I had laid down the day before, it was becoming strikingly apparent. Even if there were no marks across my body, I could still _feel _the consequences, rather than see.

That was it, I had told myself, it was done. Cavallone had gotten exactly what he had wanted and in return, I had, too. Although they were both completely different things, they were out of the way at that moment. When I went to class the next day, albeit only for the first class, Cavallone hadn't appeared much at all. No answers when his name was called, nor was the desk beside me filled. It hadn't bothered me at all; instead, I simply stayed for a required amount of time, enough for the register to say that I had appeared at all, before walking home slowly. There were other things I had to amuse myself, after all, I didn't just need someone to annoy me to keep my attention from wavering.

There were no strange dreams as I slept—none of the ones that seemed to make no sense when I had woken up and attempted to process them. Was I supposed to believe I was some sort of a prophet, able to see the future? It was absolute nonsense, and just a lucky guess, I supposed. I was happy, though, that the dreams I experienced didn't involve him in any way. They were simply the normal ones I had had through the years, the ones I forget as soon as I wake up, and then shrug it off my shoulders as it wasn't a big deal. That was exactly what it was, and that should have been how the others were, too.

The next day instead of going into class straight away, I thought I'd try my luck with the infirmary instead. The nurse—who was on duty at the time—left as soon as I'd walked into the room, only nodding for a moment to show that she was okay with me being in there. Really, she was smart compared to the doctor that was sometimes there. He attempted to prove me for answers for ridiculous questions, even concerning my sexuality sometimes, too. Laying down on the bed, I placed my arm over my eyes, closing them in the process as I let out a breath of relief.

For once I didn't peek into the classroom as I'd walked past to see who was in there. As idiotic as it sounded, I was curious as to how I was supposed to face Cavallone at that point. All of the time we'd known each other he'd be annoying, causing the worst type of reactions from me, and even resorting to unimaginable things. Since we'd had sex, he would call off the blackmail, right? He'd gotten what he had wanted, done, finished, and yet I clenched my hand into a fist still.

"Annoying," I murmured, not wanting to think about those thoughts any more.

No matter how long I stayed in the same position, I could not seem to fall asleep as I had intended to. It might have been better if I had stayed at home completely, but by coming into the infirmary instead, I still got a mark for attendance, even if I wasn't _learning _anything at all.

After the door had knocked for more than the average amount, which I had counted to be around two or three from anxious students, my eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. It was a disturbance, and surely from the lack of an answer, they'd assumed that the nurse wasn't there at all. Though, there were some that came here even though they weren't remotely ill for different intentions than my own. True, I was alone, but I was still planning to sleep rather than anything else.

Another knock came before I attempted to steady my breathing, adjusting my position for a moment before smirking to myself. There was no doubt in my mind that it was someone worthless, and if I attempted to be asleep, it was surely going to less painless than it could have been. Both of my arms were at my side at that point, one of them grasping the duvet as I attempted to get comfortable. The mattress was the comfiest it could have been, but it was better than lying upon a desk.

"Hello?" a voice called, one I could recognise immediately. Unintentionally I stiffened as Cavallone walked into the room, his footsteps seeming louder than they should have been. My back was to him, though, making it easier for me to mask my expression. "Kyouya?" he called.

Damn it, I cursed, someone had informed him where I was. My mind was only making it more awkward by reminding me the last time that we had spoken, he was still inside me. With the added visual, I could almost feel my face start to heat up. That could have been a good thing if he came around the bed to look, as it would've appeared that I had a fever of some sort. Loosening my grip upon the duvet, I pressed my head further into the pillow, attempting to straighten out my eyebrows.

Only a few minutes later did he stop moving around, only humming under his breath for a moment, although I could clearly hear it over my quiet breathing.

"There you are," he said just as quietly, lowly, too. "Are you really asleep?"

If he knew that I was feigning sleep, he was smarter than I have him credit for. It would have been idiotic to have responded with a grunt or some sort, so I simply did what I was doing before; nothing. I could feel his stare on my face as I realised how childish I was being.

"I guess so." He sighed, the rustling of clothing sounding the next moment. "Kyouya," Cavallone repeated, that time in a different tone that I couldn't particularly comprehend. "If I..."

He cut himself off by clearing his throat, the noise more awkward the the increased heart beat within my chest. I could practically feel my pulse throbbing within my forehead, and it was nonetheless annoying.

"If I told you I was becoming confused, would you call me an idiot?" Cavallone laughed at himself after he'd said that, moving around the room again so I had to wonder whether or not he was leaving. His footsteps were closer to me after that, meaning he had probably grabbed a chair from across the room to settle down just beside me. Thankfully, it was on the other side of the bed, just enough so he couldn't see my face. "You could say I don't know what's reality any more, really."

Was I supposed to agree? Certainly, it was confusing for me, but I wasn't expecting Cavallone to confess that he was having strange dreams, too. Surely that was just on my part and hinting that I wasn't as stable mentally as I had supposed all of those years.

"You haven't punched me here," he said with a thoughtful tone, most likely leaning back in his chair. I frowned while he couldn't see, resisting the urge to open my eyes just a small amount to stare at the sheets. "I just let it slip the other day." Cavallone sighed at himself, the noise almost exasperated. "It's just—I don't _know_."

Join the club, Cavallone, I thought bitterly, scowling to myself. I don't know either.

"Damn it, you're exactly the same everywhere!" he growled in annoyance, shuffling in annoyance from the sound of his clothes moving. I acknowledged him accusation, thought, rather proud that my personality didn't differ wherever I was. Was it not supposed to? To him, was I supposed to be completely different, while to others like I was usually? I saw no point in such a thing. "Are you _ever _vulnerable?"

I certainly hoped not. If he had noticed that, finally, maybe he was going to leave the room and leave me in peace. He was acting different, yes, but it was still roughly the same as usual. Why exactly had he come looking for me? There was no reason to, not at all.

"Gosh, the first time I tried to kiss you, you bloody _punched_ me!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice. It was official from his odd behaviour, Cavallone had finally cracked. He had mentioned about me punching him at the worst possible time before—did he think I'd forget about his slip up? I hadn't punched him before, I was sure, nor did I push him away the first time we'd kissed. Of course, it was awkward, but I handled it. "So I thought if I came here, I'd have a better chance. Well, a chance to see you out of your comfort zone."

He'd seen me before? I was certain the first time I had seen him was within the classroom.

"You were even worse here, you still are," he grumbled, not pleased with his thoughts. "I have no idea what you're thinking any more. I thought I had you figured out, but you go all violent and reject me like _crazy_," Cavallone stressed, leaning forward so I could feel some of the weight on the bed. "Are you enjoying this, Kyouya?" More weight was added as I stiffened, trying to compose my expression as I assumed he was beginning to lean over me. "Are you having fun seeing me erratically trying to get your attention?"

Well, it was quite enjoyable when he wasn't right up in my face as he was at that moment. Whether or not he realised I was awake was the question, yet as I felt his breath splash across my face, I tried to stay as still as possible.

"I usually give up after the first try, but with you I've been trying relentlessly for almost two months." Cavallone needed some help with his maths. We hadn't even known each other for one months, and yet he was proclaiming it was more. "Even in your damn sleep you reject me; what do I have to do?"

I swore that if he moved any closer, I was going to finally punch him, right in the face so he couldn't hide the evidence. If he happened to have a nosebleed and get it over the sheets, I could just leave him in the room to patch himself up. It was that simple. Yet, as he pressed his lips softly against mine before pulling back and sitting back down, I was still as uncomfortable and frozen as before.

"That's all I want to do," he grumbled to himself, although I had overheard the words.

If all he had wanted to do was kiss me, he had certainly gone the wrong way about it. As he stopped talking completely so our breathing became matched in time, I was even more confused than before. Was Cavallone imagining weird scenarios in his head or something remotely similar? Barely any of the things he had uttered made sense, but they were making me awkwardly question my subconscious.

When I finally did fall asleep from the silence, I was more wary than before. As my surroundings were finally becoming clear, I groaned to myself, not at all fond of the scene I was seeing at that moment. I was situated within my bedroom that time, settled down on the chair while leaning down on the desk, frowning as I was glancing at the bed.

Of course, I wasn't alone. Barely any of the dreams I could remember had me alone in them; it was always the same person.

"Cavallone," I mumbled in a distasteful tone. He was making himself perfectly at home by lying down on one side of my bed, propping his head up with one elbow while grinning widely at me.

"Kyouya," he said my name in return, raising an eyebrow at the odd greeting. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Just that and please, get out of my room." I tilted my head to indicate to the door behind me, locking eyes with him in an attempt to prove that I was serious. "I'd rather be alone in my dreams."

"You're acknowledging that this is a dream now?" If it was any other dream, whoever I had been talking to would have denied that it was a dream. Yet, the Cavallone I'd conjured up wasn't. Was I supposed to be able to control him with my subconscious, like I could usually do with some dreams when I was half awake? Furrowing my eyebrows, I realised that it didn't work at all, so I breathed a breath of annoyance. "It's taken you awhile," he commented with amusement.

Sitting up on the chair upright, I crossed my arms over my chest as I silently demanded an explanation. In return, Cavallone simply smiled softly at me, with some unknown expression crossing his face.

"Ether I like to torture myself with my imagination or you're appearing in my thoughts too much," I said to myself, narrowing my eyes when I realised that Cavallone had heard it clearly. I needed to control my volume better, it seemed. Quickly cutting him off before he got the chance to speak, I asked, "What's the point of this?"

"As always, you're the same," he mused, almost repeating the same comment the real one had said aloud around half an hour ago. Surely, Cavallone had left the room when I had fallen asleep properly, although he had assumed I was asleep all along. "Can't you just me happily that I'm here?" he asked arrogantly.

"I'd be happier if I could control you as I _should _be able to," I hissed in annoyance, running my fingers through my hair from annoyance. "Even if you're an idiot in real life, you should do whatever _I _want here."

"If you want me to do whatever you say, you'll have to convince me that it's worth it." He grinned in return, patting the bed next to him with his intention clear. "Come here."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." I stuck my chin in the air in indignation, refusing to comply to his suggestion to settle down beside him in the small space.

"Oh, come on." He sighed, shaking his head. "I know you didn't like it when this setting was somewhere else, or if we weren't fully clothed. I was being _nice _by choosing your bedroom. Look!" he exclaimed, his eyes casting a significant glance to the duvet. "It's still even the one I changed it to. Can you _still _say you're not comfortable?"

"You're making it sound as though you're in control here." I furrowed my eyebrows, only letting curiosity allow me to perch on the end of the bed, within arms reach of him, but still as far as possible away. "There." I sighed. "And just so you know, I'm not _comfortable_, as you put it, since you're here."

"Oh, that hurts." He winced jokingly, sitting up the next moment before grinning. "No, you've got to come closer than that."

"Why would—" I was interrupted through my rejection when he'd forcefully dragged me towards him, making it so I was perched between his legs with my arms stubbornly crossed over my chest. "Cavallone," I growled in warning, causing him to only laugh softly while placing his chin upon my head as I slumped down.

"You were in a similar position on my lap the other day, you know," he pointed out smugly, "is this so bad?"

I was glad my bad was towards him rather than my face, or else he would've seen the shade of embarrassment across my cheeks. In return, I jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow before grunting lowly. "That was a completely different situation," I defended myself, still embarrassed by the reference. It was the first since it had happened, too.

"If you say so." Cavallone chuckled, wrapping his arms gently around my waist. I stiffened from the contact and if he had noticed, he pretended not to, simply pulling me in closer.

"Would you like me to punch you again?" I asked, testing out one of my theories.

Cavallone was quiet for longer than I had expected. After a few more awkward seconds waiting he murmured quietly, "You should not have a recollection of that."

"I don't." I shrugged, as if his crazy delusions weren't any of my business. The Cavallone supplied by my imagination was reacting the same way the real one would have, I supposed, if I had brought up the topic again. "You've just mentioned it in real life a few times."

"And in real life, you don't allow me to hold you this close," he pointed out, his tone sounding smug for a moment.

If I was already questioning my sanity, it seemed best to do it do my best abilities. "I might," I lied, "if you did one thing in particular." To my annoyance, Cavallone only ruffled my hair further while leaning down to talk directly into my ear, asking for me to say it. The first thought that popped into my mind was what I had blurted out, "If you proclaim you're in love with me."

**AN: **Well, this was an awkward chapter to type out, haha. I guess this a a chapter with plot, for once?


	27. Possessive Thoughts

**alguien22792: **You're sappy! It wasn't intended to be like that, more degrading more than anything else. :P LOL fooling around and smut comes over plot every single time, everyone knows this. I hope you understand with this chapter! **ZirciX: **You're such a tsundere! Control yourself, woman/man! No, no it was not supposed to be adorable xD You should hate him! For no reason whatsoever. Haha, incubus so from feeding off of sexual desire, I agreed with my papa on here that the weirdest thing to do would be to let Dino get into people's dreams. That's all, he can't do anything else! **nightingale mistress: **Haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter then! **Eyes17k: **It's a shiny coffin so Kyouya's happy LOL. **DevilishBea: **Haha, naughty? No one's said that yet! That made me chuckle for a good few seconds. No no, Kyouya was basically saying "make a fool of yourself". c: **asdfghjkl: **Guess what? I had a dream where... no I don't dream. ;_; *sobs forever* **FeatherxxDreams: **Kyouya loves to dig his own grave, you know.** Ardespuffy: **Read the ANs! ;A; I said they were wrong, and I've already got the correct translations now... but too lazy to change LMAO okay, okay, I'll get to it now *cries* Thank you! T-the best? You're mad. O_O;; I've already kind of given up on D18.**  
**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter twenty-seven—Possessive Thoughts

It was starting to become strikingly obvious that I was either crazy, and therefore needed to be more cautious about my thoughts and possibly look into my sanity more, or there was something I needed to push out of my mind. Anyone who claimed to be psychic was just crazy, it was all a myth, was it not? At least that was what I believed. I saw no point in putting faith into the ridiculousness that was being able to tell the future, or predict a small portion of what was happening. The amount of times that I had felt déjà vu since Cavallone had turned up had been far too many. Yet as I stared at him in front of me, there was a chance that I was wrong about one thing. I had assumed that everything was within my control; from my future, what happens around me and what happens to me, too. I wasn't going to admit my doubts, though. There was no need for him to show me the same smug smile.

Maybe it was my own actions that led me to be more confused than before. The day had started out normally, let alone the whole week, too. After the moment while Cavallone thought I was asleep within the infirmary, we didn't speak the next day. I'd turned my head and averted my eyes whenever he'd looked my way, though I was still keeping watch on him inconspicuously. He'd disappeared off to talk to his friends through the breaks and in lessons, he only placed a few notes upon my desk. Either sweeping them off onto the floor or back into his hand, letting mine linger for only a few moments, it was clear that I was rejecting him more than before, and Cavallone was accepting it without question. As I was starting to believe that I had imagined his moment the day before, he had laughed under his breath while shaking his head, making it so his expression was almost hidden by his hair, and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm not being stubborn," I announced. "I only did that for you to leave me alone." From his expression, however, it didn't seem that he knew what I was referring to. Despite my irritation of the situation, I managed a smirk before picking my bag from the floor, placing it on my shoulder as I announced, "I don't want to see you this weekend, Cavallone."

He complied, but when I closed my eyes he was within my head again.

Cavallone grinned, the smile reaching the corner of his eyes as he seemed pleased with himself. "It's okay if I see you here, isn't it?"

"I don't know how to get rid of you here," I grumbled, not surprised that the scene was within my bedroom again. It was frequently there after that, and each time I happened to close my eyes and doze off, I was at the same scene again. The Cavallone I'd conjured up seemed to find it amusing to repeat the same question every single time. When it finally irked me enough, I snapped back, "It's fine, now shut up."

"And how many days did it take you to be honest?" He laughed, the corner of his smile lopsided.

And at that moment, an idea struck me. "Cavallone," I said as I approached him. Our positions had switched each time the dream came back; meaning, that time I was the one seated upon the bed while he was at my desk. I pushed myself up, staring down at him with what I hoped was a neutral expression. There was no reason to be embarrassed at that point—I'd already accepted what had happened between us. "Do something for me."

He blinked. "Sure."

If I could feel pleasure within a dream, there was a chance that pain was present, too. "Close your eyes."

Rather than testing it out on myself, Cavallone seemed to be the perfect specimen for me to try on. I leaned closer as he slowly shut then, a full smirk crossing my lips when he was only seeing black. Without holding back I let my fist connect with his cheek as hard as they could, relinquishing in the sick slapping sound that was produced along with the heat between our connected skin. It felt real, just like it would have done if it had happened when I was awake.

"Kyouya, what the _hell_?" he spluttered, clutching his cheek as he somehow managed to stay within the chair. He'd rolled a few metres back, though, so he wasn't within reaching distance as I smirked in victory. "If you're going to punch me, don't mislead me with your expression!" Cavallone demanded, colouring rising to his cheeks as most of it went to the area that I'd punched.

I winced slightly at the pang of pain within my knuckles, shaking my hand as if to air it out for a moment. "Mislead you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the odd accusation. "I did no such thing, Cavallone. It should have been obvious."

"When you look like you're going to kiss me, it's definitely not obvious," he shot back stubbornly, jutting his lower lip out as he rubbed his cheek. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour, catching myself when I found myself more amused than I should have been. "Damn, I forgot how hard you punch." Taking a step towards him, I grabbed onto the front of his shirt—that he was thankfully wearing—and pressing our lips together briefly.

The kiss was fleeting, nothing more than a few seconds. "The expression was different," I announced.

What had happened after that was unknown to me, as I didn't remember when I woke up. Though, I could hardly ignore the fresh mark that was upon my collarbone. I ran my hands through my hair as I looked in the mirror the next morning, not sure whether I was really going insane or not. Why hadn't it stopped after a month? Surely, that was long enough for me to have diagnosed myself as either crazy or realised that I was consuming something that was causing hallucinations. Then I remember when I was questioned about a bite before; so it wasn't just me. Anyone could see them.

Cavallone wasn't at school the next day while I was cautious about my uniform. Even though it was hot, I wore my jacket upon my shoulders in an attempt to keep my shirt in place and not let the marks be seen. Was it wrong of me to be wary about them? When I had seen Cavallone's empty seat, though, I'd let out a sigh of relief before the day went by as usual as it would have been before he had appeared. If I had seen another mark on him, how would I have felt?

"Nothing," I lied to myself, pressing my forehead against my desk in frustration.

Did I consider him mine, even though I'd rejected him all those times? Massaging my temple, I told myself that I just needed to sleep. When I was in the right state of mind I realised how easily Cavallone had acquired my address. As I recalled, he had appeared one day without warning—either he was an excellent stalker, since I hadn't detected him, or the school system was easier to gain information from than it should have been. Shaking my head at the ridiculous thought of doing the same back to him, I told myself that I wasn't worried that he wasn't in. Cavallone sometimes came in late with only a smile on his face as his excuse; I was sure he was going to do the same as always that day.

When the class was dismissed for the day, and I'd been slumped in my seat for most of the lessons, I checked my phone to see if I had missed any messages. Was he suddenly ill? The teacher usually told the rest of the class if they called in, though, eliminating that idea. I really was being too concerned at that point. Discreetly pinching a part of my skin, I walked home and decided that if he wasn't in the next day, I was going to see how easy it was to acquire information from the school. To attempt to stop myself, I sent Cavallone a message.

_Are you too ashamed to show your face now?_

When I woke up in the morning and saw that there was no reply, still, it irked me more than it should have. It didn't take long for me to venture towards the school when I'd showered and such, striding into the reception as I pondered what the reason for needing Cavallone's address could have been.

There was a reason I avoided coming into the reception often, and it was mostly because of the male in front of me at that moment. His sunglasses were at the end of his nose as he looked down at me, arching an eyebrow in the process. "What can I do for you today?" There was no restriction on his appearance—unnatural hair colours, hairstyle and let alone the outfit that was apparently toned down.

"I need someone's address," I said quickly with a tone that hopefully conveyed they weren't supposed to question it. "Dino Cavallone's."

"Did he forget something again?" They rolled their eyes, searching through a cabinet beside them. "Someone always comes in for that boy, I swear. Already causing trouble when he's just appeared." Others had asked for it? As much as I wanted to question it, it was best if I just kept my mouth shut for the time being. I yawn for the umpteenth time, noting that my eyelids were feeling heavier than before as I scowled to myself. He passed a small piece of paper over the desk with a address written upon it. I accepted it without saying anything, just nodding slightly, and leaving the school site while rubbing one of my eyes in an attempt to wake up.

It was unfortunate that I was suddenly realising how much energy I was lacking. From working out that he lived twenty odd minutes away from the school site, and therefore a lot more than from my apartment, it was finally obvious that I needed to take another nap. I decided against it, though, skipping the rest of the lessons that day and heading straight there. I had passed some students as I walked, but there were no odd looks as I walked past; rather, they had hardly given me the time of day. The streets were beginning to look the same as I pulled the note out of my pocket again. As I was searching, I happened to look at the time on my phone, too, not consciously realising that I was checking to see if Cavallone had replied or not, still. There was no sign of him whatsoever and as I ground my teeth together, I spotted the street sign that I was looking for. Was Cavallone going to give me the same treatment I gave him whenever he appeared at mine? I hadn't enquired about any of his family—what if they answered? It would have been awkward more than anything, and knowing my attitude when I was tired, as I constantly was no matter how much I slept, it wasn't going to be a pleasant first meeting.

"First meeting?" I murmured. "It's just for one time." I wasn't planning to appear at regular intervals like he did to me. I was just curious at that moment, that was all.

I soon found out that instead of living in a normal house, it was instead a small bungalow, from the looks of it, which was painted white upon the outside. I approached it slowly, uncertain whether I was just going to waltz in or wait until he answered the door. I knocked loudly against the wooden door, waiting for an answer, while I strained my ears to see if I could hear any noise from within. Cavallone didn't answer and I was sure I'd gotten the wrong house. Though, when I checked the number while clutching my phone in the other hand my thoughts were proven wrong. Was he purposely ignoring me? There was no answer on his phone, too.

Just to see whether I really was being ignored or not, I turned the door handle and frowned when the door opened easily. I closed it as quickly as I could behind me, inspecting the house as I walked through it. He was easy to find while he was just sat on the sofa in his living room. I was carrying one of the shoes that was beside mine when I'd taken them off at the front door, so it seemed like the perfect time to put it to use. Simply throwing it so it would hit him on the shoulder while he was looking down, Cavallone practically jumped in the air.

"Huh?" he said loudly, frantically looking around after that.

And that turned out to be the moment I started to question my sanity. "Why is there a bruise on your cheek?" I asked, stepping forward quickly to investigate. It was in the exact same place where I had punched him within my dream; but why was it there? I quickly looked down at my hand, not wanting to acknowledge that there was some bruising across my knuckles, too. "Why, Cavallone?"

"I fell down the stairs," he said quickly, standing up and covering the cheek in question with his hands as he looked at me in surprise. "Why are you here, Kyouya? I never told you where I lived."

"Don't change the damn subject," I demanded, standing so our chests were almost pressed together as I moved to look at the bruise from closer up. Cavallone refused to move his hand as I placed mine on top of it, frowning at his stubbornness. "You don't have any stairs here, too." I felt the need to point out I had seen through his lie immediately. Cavallone bit down onto his lip as he averted his eyes, my grip on his hand becoming together as I pushed it out of the way. There was no mistaking the the bruise was inflicted by me, especially when I compared the size of it to my fist.

Cavallone decided that was the right moment to say, "It's not what you think."

"And what is it that I'm thinking?" I humoured him, tapping my foot lightly on the floor as we stared at each other.

He lightly stroked his chin in what I supposed was supposed to be humorous. "You're thinking I'm a stalker you can't get rid of?"

"Not quite." I smirked. "That was two weeks ago, Cavallone. I'm thinking something different of you now." Or, rather, I was thinking differently of myself. Why was I taking it so well? I should have been pulling my hair out, demanding for an explanation. Were they not all dreams? I woke up in my bed every time, no matter what kind of marks were upon my body. There was only one way to find out, though. "Wasn't there something you wanted to say to me?"

He blinked. "Yes." I didn't flinch when he wrapped his arms gently around my waist. If anything, I was expecting it. My stomach was starting to feel uncomfortable as he continued to say, "You wanted me to say I love you, right?"

Without a doubt I felt sick at that moment. Cavallone knew exactly what I had said when I was unconscious, he had the marks I'd inflicted and I was still sure they were dreams, not reality at all. "...Have you bugged my room?"

"No." He laughed, reaching up to, what I suspected was to, ruffle my hair before he stopped in his tracks. "Wait," Cavallone exclaimed with wide eyes, "I just gave myself away."

"Yes, you did," I agreed. "You have two minutes to explain." Two minutes until I was sure I was going to be sick.

"I'm going to sound like a rapist," he moaned, running a hand through his hair as he took a step back. He gestured to the sofa for a moment, indicating for me to take a seat, but I stayed glued to the spot. Cavallone sighed again under his breath, unsure of where to look before he murmured, "You have a love bite on your collarbone, don't you?"

I nodded, knowing that my shirt was still covering the mark.

"I did that." He smiled sheepishly, attempting to shrug his shoulders before he bit down on the corner of his lip. "In your dream I did that. You remember it almost completely, right?"

"Am I," I started, trying to keep my voice even, "supposed to believe that if I allow you to do what you want in my dreams, it then happens in real life, too?" What kind of a person had I purposely gotten closer to? My stomach was still uncomfortable as it felt like there were knots within it.

"That's just how it works, I suppose."

There was a chance I needed therapy. How was I supposed to believe him, just like that? Cavallone's expression was uncertain while mine I wasn't too sure about. "So you know everything that I've said to you... while I was asleep?" How awkward it was to word what I wanted to say.

He nodded. "But you should not remember everything you've said. Let me ask you this, Kyouya. When was the first time we kissed?"

I stiffened. Another reminder of how I hadn't been careful at all. "When you came up to the rooftop."

"Wrong." He grinned softly. "Before I came to this school, actually. I've known you longer than that." From his answer I stared at him dumbfounded. I could feel my face lose its colour, too. "You might want to sit down to hear the rest, you're probably tired."

"I don't take commands from you, Cavallone," I said quickly with a straight face. He, apparently, knew that I was having difficulty with the amount of sleep I was getting. Although it was enough, it never seemed like it.

He wasn't offended by my comment. "I know that well."

**AN: **The plot for this story has changed but I think about two more chapters until I'm going to call it quits and end this. It's dragging on and oh my gosh it's almost been a year, how has this happened? I feel like an old woman now for being on here for far too long. I don't know what to explain about this chapter, other than the fact that d'aww Kyouya is very out of character, and I've lost all hope for this, haha!

I've got a new story coming soon to do with music. There will be fan art from yours truly to advertise since I really like the plot. Plus look on the KHR forum here! The most active one, there's going to be a het contest held by my dear papa, dotYui. I hope to see some people there! I'll be participating, too.


	28. Baby Face

**AdaraLove: **Haha, sorry to make you sad! Thank you for the support. **ZirciX: **A beast in bed? Haha! I think he'd be awkward as the, uh, "bottom". Thank you! **aquacrazy77: **Sorry to make you wait! **Eyes17k: **Alien. **axelluver300: **I love you! **azelluver300****: **Thank you! **Yuu-chi: **Oh, I'm glad to hear it. *flattered to the point of no words* Don't worry, even I get confused with what I write. I didn't keep notes until around chapter... uh, accident chapter. Thanks for the support! **nightingale mistress:** dude, it makes me love you more than annoys me hahaha! I like that word, too. That's why I used it haha! Thank you!

**I don't own Kateikyoushi. **

Chapter twenty-eight—Baby Face

"I really don't know how to explain this to you." He sighed, running his hands through his bangs as he looked away from my face. Be it from nerves or that he couldn't bear to look at me now that I was sure I was insane, I understood the reasons why. "I knew that this day was going to come; I was planning to tell you, really. I just didn't know how." He was rambling and he realised it as well. The small pinch he gave himself proved that well enough. "You didn't imagine anything that happened."

How was I supposed to take that? If he had expected me to wipe the sweat off of my forehead in relief, he was disappointed when I stared blankly. Taking a step towards me, I still stayed glued to the spot as he took my hand in his. He looked down and fiddled with my fingers; as much as I hated to admit it, it was calming me down, along with him, too. "Cavallone," I said, slowly, "get on with it."

"How to say this?" he asked himself before lifting my arm up. I complied through narrowed eyes, allowing him to use my limb as a puppet for a moment. "I'm alive." I snorted despite how odd the conversation was. He placed my hand over his heart, just to prove that he had a pulse.

"I never thought you were dead," I pointed out bitterly. "I've felt your damn pulse on several occasions." Unfortunately, the most obvious time was when we were in my bed. "I just want you to explain what the hell has been happening."

"The normal for me." He shrugged his shoulders after he'd released my hand. I kept them to myself that time, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared blankly at him. Cavallone smiled sheepishly. "It's always happened. I don't know how to explain it."

I was still confused, and him trying to find humour in the situation and talking as if it was perfectly normal wasn't making it any better. "Should I be asking how old you are?" We were already speaking about random things, so the comment didn't seem too extreme. "Rather, should I be asking what your real name is? Or how many _relationships_ you've had?"

"I'm only a little bit older than you." To show how old, he decided to show the space between his thumb and index finger while squinting. "Twenty-two, I think, I just don't look very old. I guess I just age differently." He could have just had a baby face, so I was going to forget about what he'd said. Before I could cut in and ask why the hell he was still in high school, Cavallone had said, "I don't lie about my name. It would still be nice to hear you say my first name, though."

"You haven't answered one of my questions." The most important one; at least, I considered it to be the most important.

"No relationships." He smiled, still, even though it had turned into a touchy subject. The curve of his lips was strained as he said, "You're the first person I've had sex with, too. It seems too... much to do anything too extreme while someone is sleeping."

I stared at him as though he'd grown a second head. "So as long as you don't have sex with them, you think it's _fine_?" I was sure I sounded as offended as I felt. That meant he had no decency at all, doing what he pleased while anyone was unguarded. I was part of a group in the end. "You have no shame."

"Can you imagine how panicked I was when I first found out about what I could do?" He raised an eyebrow, almost sarcastically, as the smile was still in place. "I don't enjoy this, Kyouya, but it keeps me healthy."

"So the reason you've been pestering me is because of health reasons?" It sounded absurd. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Is there any reason that I would lie to you now we're in this situation?" Cavallone sounded as though he wanted to laugh at how odd our conversation was. I know that I did, too, yet I chose to stare ar him. Was I really supposed to believe everything that he was saying? There was a limit to how much I could take without needing to go to therapy. To hear that I was one of many for everything except for one detail, I wonder to know why. To know why I was the exception, and why he had appeared at all. "You've seen when I've been pale and tired," he accused, "that's because I was trying to keep my hands off of you. I didn't want to continue pestering you."

"You get ill when you don't touch someone?" I asked, just to clarify what I had heard. "Then why haven't you moved onto someone else, Cavallone? You clearly said that there were others."

"I think it's best to say that I'm interested in you." He grinned. "You kept rejecting me, so I came to meet you here. Just like when you're asleep, you're rude, violent and an awkward kisser." He hissed in pain when I'd kicked him in the shin, just before promising that he'd take it more seriously and answer my questions properly. "I've never met someone in real life that I've... met elsewhere." It was an odd way to phrase it, but it fit. "From what I can tell, they don't remember me unless I _visit_them frequently."

"How long have you been pestering me?" I asked, curiously. "I still only remember portions."

He grinned smugly. "Three months."

Three months and it had taken him two to kiss me? "Weak." That might have been why it felt familiar with him when he'd first started to force himself upon me—I felt better phrasing it that way—rather than violating. "The moment you know me, so I become less interesting, you're going to leave, aren't you?

"I don't think so," he said, the grin back across his lips. "It should be obvious by now, Kyouya. I really like you." Thanks, I thought sarcastically, I like me, too. I couldn't deny that my chest felt uncomfortable when he had announced his small confession; although I had asked him _elsewhere_ to say something similar, it had been to embarrass him, not for me to feel embarrassed instead. "Can I assume from the blush that you like me, too?" I hadn't been aware that colour had rose to my cheeks. I shook my head, clearly telling him no, while resisting the urge to pinch my arm. I wished it was an odd dream, rather than having to take in all the information at once. From what I had gathered his story so far was: Cavallone had been trying to seduce me _elsewhere_and it hadn't worked, so he stalked me in real life instead and found that I was exactly the same. A lovely life story, I had to admit.

"Why me?" I asked, though it was only a rephrased version of my previous question. "You could have had anyone else, so why are you bothering _me_?"

"Don't you think it would be nice to have a lover who could throw a strong right hook?" Before Cavallone was able to push our relationship any further, I'd stared at him oddly and then walked out. He'd shouted a good bye, rather than running after me, and announced that he would message me later. I didn't reply, happy to have finally left his home and let the fresh air cool my face down. There had been evidence right in front of me that he was telling the truth, yet I still didn't want to believe it. I didn't believe in anything supernatural. To believe him meant that I accept that for his health he had to engage in sexual activities, though not all the way, apparently, and he was able to enter dreams, too.

"What a load of crap," I said, clenching one hand into a fist. The marks and his explanation were all too convenient. Thankfully, I was able to sleep easy that night. He didn't appear, from what I could tell from my memory and after checking over my body, and just as he had promised, Cavallone had messaged me.

_To give you time to think, I left you alone last night. I need to talk to you, Kyouya, properly. I have some questions for you, as I'm sure you have some for me as well. I'm still not going to school, so visit me when you can._

P.S. once I have you, I'm not letting you go.

It took me a few hours of thinking to decide what I wanted to do. Of course, there were still a few more questions that I wanted to ask, and I was curious about what he wanted to ask me. Though, the things I had to consider were mostly whether I wanted to be the weaker one of the two of us. That's how it was while he knew everything about it, while I was in the dark believing that it was just a strange dream that I needed to wake up. To wake up to a world where Cavallone didn't feed on sexual desire, violate me and, hopefully, wasn't even in Namimori. I decided to humour him as I knocked on the door. I was wearing casual clothes rather than my uniform with a frown spread across my lips. Aliens didn't exist. He was just a freak, really.

"I was worried you weren't going to come," Cavallone said as the door slowly opened. I stayed on the doorstep with my eyes focused on the bruise on his cheek. It was a tiny bit lighter than the day before, and I was sure it wasn't make-up. Even though I wanted to press one of my fingers against it to see if it would smear, I knew that Cavallone was going to misunderstand my intention. When I looked up to see his expression, he was visibly surprised as he took in my clothing. I didn't think it was that much of a difference than usual. "come on in."

Taking up his offer from the day before, I perched myself onto the sofa and wasn't at all surprised as Cavallone took the seat next to me. He leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knee, chin in his palm, while smiling softly at me. I felt uncomfortable from his gaze, but disregarded it as I said, "Hurry up."

"How about for every question I ask you, you ask me one right back?" he offered, still smiling. His offer seemed to be a good way to get both of our questions out of the way evenly. After he'd seen me nod, only once, Cavallone looked visibly happier. "What took you so long to come here today?"

"I was thinking." I saw no reason to lie to him, but that didn't mean I was telling him all of the details. Quick answers were the way forward. "What made you come to me?" Phrasing my question was awkward, but how it came out was even worse. I wanted to smack myself in the head. "I mean," I started to clarify after clearing my throat, "why did you start appearing?"

"You knocked into me without apologising before. It was a crowded place, though, so I can understand why you had no manners." He looked at me knowingly, seemingly aware for my dislike of large crowds. "I can't just appear in some random person's head, I have to have run into them at some point. So I do know what they look like." I had no idea whatsoever. I didn't remember ever seeing Dino until he had appeared in my class. "I'm your first for everything, aren't I?"

I hadn't been expecting for the questions to become personal. But then again, it was a personal subject for Cavallone. "Unfortunately," I said grimly. "Instead of switching from person to person, why haven't you just found a steady... boyfriend?"

"Before you, I visited girls, actually. Never had a girlfriend nor boyfriend, though. It didn't feel right with the amount of cheating that I would have been doing." Rather than being surprised that he had been interested in girls, I felt sickened from the thought of how much cheating he might have been doing while being with me. I corrected my thought when I was referring to us as something instead of nothing. "Kyouya, can I kiss you?"

Blinking, I firmly said, "No." Then I remembered how Cavallone had said that he had become pale from trying to keep his hands off of me. Did that mean that he hasn't been touching someone else? It was almost shocking how I felt a possessive urge while looking at him. "How many people have you... been with whilst you've known me?"

Cavallone was just as surprised as I was that I had said it at all. "Only three until I'd actually met you here," he announced, not looking me in the eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't want to be one of many," I hissed. "Do you think I'd be happy to be a percentage of all the herbivores you play around with?"

"You just called yourself a herbivore," Cavallone pointed out with a laugh. I'd only just noticed that he'd scooted closer to me. Instead of being offended and reacting to his comment, I pushed him by the shoulder so he'd move away from me. As Cavallone fell back to lie down, he pulled me with him so I landed on top of him with my hands either side of his torso. Clearing his throat, Dino answered, "No. That's why I've stopped."

"You need to ask a question," I pointed out.

Cavallone grinned, taking advantage of our positions and placing his hands on me. "I'd rather kiss you." And to my own chagrin, I allowed him to that time.

By the time I'd returned back home, alone, thankfully, I had another love bite to add to my collection and a far too cocky message from him. He'd assumed that from our actions earlier that I was going to be his. If he really believed that, Cavallone definitely had another thing coming to him. I ignored his message, though I couldn't ignore him when we were at school. Although I was doing my best to avoid most conversations with him, and since Cavallone had said that he'd prove that he was telling the truth again, I was staring intently when I was sure that no on else would notice. I'd clarified with him through one of the breaks to see what would make him _healthy_. Even kissing was good for him, he'd said, so I sadistically said I wouldn't do so until I saw more proof before my own eyes. Cavallone smiled whenever I looked at him, and as he wasn't entering my head whenever I slept, I was slowly getting back all of my energy. As much as I wanted to ask him whether the cause of my sleepiness for the past few weeks was him, I didn't want to embarrass myself.

After a week of peaceful sleep, no harassment other than conversations and constant smiles from Cavallone, I had proof before my very eyes. Cavallone was paler than before, although he claimed that he wasn't ill at all. He was apparently fit as a fiddle and asked if it was good enough evidence for me yet. I didn't know how to reply to him, but I made sure to run my fingertip across some of his skin to see whether it was make-up or not. It was all natural.

"Cavallone," I said, standing up from my desk. "Come with me."

Without questioning my actions, Cavallone complied and walked out of the classroom before the class could start. I walked my way up to the rooftop whilst thinking about my actions really.

"Sexual desire, wasn't it?" I asked him from over my shoulder. Cavallone nodded, raising an eyebrow as he waited to see what I was going to do. Closing the door behind us, I tilted my head and looked pointedly at the floor, indicating that I wanted him to be on the floor. He just looked at me oddly before sitting down as I had commanded, looking up expectedly. It didn't take long for me to kneel in front of him, holding his heading my hands while I pressed our lips together.

Cavallone, of course, responded immediately. As one of his hands was resting on my waist while the other entangled itself in my hair, I shuffled closer until I was settled upon his lap, practically perched upon his stirring arousal. He happily took the lead between us, pressing his tongue against mine as I moaned softly into his mouth.

"Kyouya," he murmured against my lips before giving me a chaste kiss. "What are you up to?" I wasn't given a chance to reply as he'd continued where we'd left off; I could feel him smile against me. Purposely pulling too hard on the strands of hair that were in my hand, I indicated that I wanted him to slow down, but he didn't understand. He moaned instead before biting down softly on my tongue, causing me to gasp and allow him better access.

"Cavallone," I groaned, unsure of what to think as his hand that was on my waist slowly started to move. At first thought it was going to disappear, but that was until he reached down to grope my backside. I pulled his arm away, adjusting my legs that were on either side of him at that point, so I unintentionally pressed our arousals together. As I stiffened, he moaned lowly, making my mouth feel like it was vibrating. Relaxing again, I continued to kiss him before I thought better of it. "That's enough."

"We're stopping already?" He laughed, sounding as out of breath as I was while pressing our foreheads together.

I kept my eyes firmly closed as I waited, trying not to move so I didn't stir any unwanted reactions, and waited until I had counted a whole minute in my head. Slowly, I opened my eyes to take in his complexion. Without a doubt, Cavallone's skin was a few shades brighter, and it definitely wasn't from the blush that was sure to have been there only a few moments ago. I had to believe it at that point, didn't I? I couldn't deny the evidence right before me.

**AN: **Late to college right now so this is quick; will edit the scene at the end later. This was typed on my phone, yada yada, same as the rest of the chapters I've uploaded recently. Bye!


	29. Then On

**Yuu-chi: **Well, thank you, Ms. Yuu-chi, you're pretty awesome, too. I'm surprised that you cheered up from me posting the last chapter, lol, but you're welcome? I love you, too! **AdaraLove: **Yup, this is the last chapter! Thank you for your support and review! :D I'm a very happy bunny right now. **axelluber300: **Love you, too! **ZirciX: **I'd love that! I don't know whether I've messaged you before about being a beta, since I only have one right now, and the last few chapters were typed up completely on my phone, hence the mistakes~ **nightingale mistress: **Amano's stalking me, lmao! Dino's the English teacher in _Luminescent Animosity. _;_; I love you! **The Red Undertaker: **This story is progressing into the last chapter! Oho! Thank you for all the support, girl or boy, thank you~ **AssassinGirlz: **Thanks! **AssassinGirlz: **Aww, thank you! Your review made me all happy and fuzzy on the inside. ;w;

_家庭教師ヒットマン _REBORN! © _天野明_

Chapter twenty-nine—Then On

"Are you sure that you're fine with this?" Cavallone asked, glancing over his shoulder at me one more time. His expression kept switching from concern to being suspicious. It was possible he thought that I had an ulterior motive, but that wasn't my intention at all. I was still trying to convince myself that everything was _normal _and that if I questioned things further, I was only going to achieve a headache. "You're going to be seen with me."

"With how you act it's hardly a secret that we know each other." I rolled my eyes, walking through the doorway and taking my seat without much thought. He'd shown up just as I was about to walk past the school entrance, walking beside me as though it was the most natural thing to do. When I made no complaint about how close he was or that talking too much, his expression had started to change. I figured that I could give him the benefit of the doubt. He'd been honest enough—they could have hardly been lies when I could see the effects with my own eyes—and told me about what had been going on, so I could at least give him a pass to be close for awhile. His personality wasn't changing from when I was asleep to awake, he was staying as he was, referring to each time as subtle reminders. I was the normal one between the two of us, as I'd always expected. "Stop staring, Cavallone."

"Dino," he corrected me with a small smile. "I'm just amazed you haven't hit me yet."

"I'm just waiting for the right moment," I replied lazily, wanting to let my attention drift from the lesson. It was obvious that he was paying much attention, too—Dino's eyes were mostly on me, as if I was some sort of exhibit in the zoo. "Pay attention."

"Hypocrite." He grinned, turning his head but still glancing out of the corner of his eyes.

He'd explained everything and yet I was still apprehensive. I wanted to question whether I could truly trust his words; it was already clear that I didn't view him like the rest of the individuals surrounding me. To me, he was different; or, rather, that was the easiest way to explain it. My mood would change immediately whenever he was there, or even when my thoughts had drifted to his idiotic antics, and that should have been enough of a reason for me not to question him any further. I didn't want to delve into the rest of his life as he was doing the same for me. Cavallone wasn't prying for answers about my family, why I lived alone, or what any of my past experiences were like. All he cared about was what he saw before him, and that was almost admirable.

In return I wasn't going to ask why he was living alone as well, why his family was never mentioned and anything else. It was the least I could do as I couldn't visualise what it would be like to be able to visit others whilst dreaming. Did it feel real to him, as real as it felt when he visited me? Could he visibly feel every touch or had the amount of times he'd done it made it seem dull, like a chore?

I risked a glance out of the corner of my eye, only to find that Cavallone was still subtly glancing at me, too. His lips curled into a grin when he caught me looking, a grin far too smug looking. With my eyes focused on the board at the front of the classroom again, I could feel that my ears were burning.

Cavallone chose that moment to do something unexpected. Considering how far apart our desks were—almost an arms length—he had been discreet whilst shuffling closer and then reaching his hand out to place it on top of mine. Although I didn't move away in discomfort, I was sure that the subtle flinch that I produced was enough to alert him that his movement wasn't welcome. Rather than moving away, he traced my hand with him thumb, slowly moving it in circles in what I presumed was supposed to be a comforting manner. When he went to link our fingers, I finally pushed him away.

He kept his hands, and eyes somewhat, to himself after that.

Although I was fine with him that didn't mean I wanted to make whatever it was we had together known to the public. If I wasn't sure about what exactly it was, I wasn't going to be influenced by opinions. Were we only going to see each other for convenience; was I even considered a conveniently placed person? If I considered him different whilst being somewhat attached to him, it was clear that I wanted him around. And that was what I decided I needed to make clear as mostly all I had done was reprimand him whilst leading him around with my mixed reactions. I could have been doing it just for the kicks, or the thrill of knowing that he was actually putting up with all the ridiculous thing I was making him do. Cavallone had been dancing around my attempts at rejecting him, even so that I didn't want to any more, at least not in private.

As we picked up our bags and I was about to leave, still pondering, Cavallone stopped me by placing his hand softly onto my shoulder. "Can I talk to you about something, Kyouya?"

"Is it that important?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded instead of answering, so I supposed it wasn't urgent.

Rather than waiting around for him to spit out whatever he had to say—and that I was slowing becoming impatient about finding out about—I walked home with him quietly beside me. It was an odd feeling to be nervous around him; my fingers were twitching slightly in anticipation every now and then when I thought he'd opened his mouth. I wet my lips unconsciously as I stepped inside, leaving the door open for him to come inside, too. When I glanced over my shoulder he was busying himself by placing our shoes to the side neatly.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, settling myself down on the sofa.

"Kyouya," he started slowly, softly. "What do you think this is between us?"

And that was when I could feel my nerves increase. I blinked, drawing in a deliberately stretched out breath, before answering, "Convenience." I was playing it safe with a lie, a half-lie, whatever it could be classed as. I couldn't embarrass myself that way and have him realise that I'd been deluding myself, possibly.

"You're unbelievable, you know." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he settled down beside me. He rested his elbow on his knee, hand still within his hair and keeping his head up, as he looked at me in slight exasperation. "This is why I thought it would be good to talk about this; and actually have _you _talk this time."

"I spoke last time," I retorted in my defence, "you were busy spouting your life story."

"You were asking me questions," he replied knowingly, raising his eyebrows slightly. My finger twitched as I waited for him to continue, resisting the urge to clench my hands. "If I was looking for convenience, I wouldn't be with anyone right now. I thought I told you this before, but apparently not."

My finger twitched—so I discreetly held onto the material of my trousers—as he was starting to get my hopes up.

"I love you, Kyouya," he announced in a soft voice. "I'm not saying this as a lie or just to trick you, I really do."

"I see," I murmured, blinking. He'd said exactly what I'd been wanting to hear, and yet I still hadn't thought of what I could say in return. The words were floating around in my head, but none were coming out of my mouth; rather, only a shallow breath was coming out as I stared blankly.

"Great." Cavallone groaned beside me, reaching his hand up to nervously scratch his neck. "It's not a positive reaction if you just stay quiet." If he had looked into my silence more, it could have been classed as positive. It wasn't that I wasn't talking as I didn't know how to let him down, it was the exact opposite, and by just admitting that to myself I could feel the tips of my ears starting to burn. Surely, it was showing my reaction on my expression. "Just tell me clearly, please."

"Dino..." I started, watching closely at how easily that had gotten his attention. Cavallone turned his head quickly, staring at me with a quizzical expression. "You're an idiot." Whatever he had been hoping for hadn't been that, that showed clearly on his face as he closed his eyes. "It's a bit too late now to reject you, isn't it?" Even though my voice had been calm, my pulse wasn't.

When his eyes flickered to mine, finally, there were some emotions within them that I couldn't decipher. "You've got an odd way with words."

He just needed to read in between them. "Oh?"

Cavallone shuffled closer to me, subtly placing his hand on my thigh. "I'll ask again," he said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Will you tell me clearly whether we're continuing whatever this is between us?"

He was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. "Don't put a name to it and we might."

"Kyouya." He frowned. "I'm not going to share you."

"I'll hurt you if you ever do," I answered on reflex with a threat, even narrowing his eyes in the process. Rather than being surprised by the response, Cavallone smiled warmly before leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine.

If he had intended the kiss to have been innocent and reassuring, it wasn't. It seemed to be the opposite as soon as his were pressed against mine; I leaned forward without much though, inviting him to deepen the kiss quickly, whilst tangling one of my hands within his hair. I could feel that he was smiling against my lips, clearly pleased with the turn of events, and I didn't do anything to wipe that away. I shuffled closer, not trying to cover the soft moan that escaped me when his appendage swiped against mine, and somehow found myself settled upon his lap within no time. One of his hands had eventually found its way to my lower back, his thumb tracing small, reassuring, circles as we shifted our positions. Although I had tried my best to keep my head clear, so I could think without any difficulty, but any coherent thoughts had left long ago.

"Kyouya," he murmured in the small amount of time we had to breathe. I was kissing him whilst the last syllable was still in the air, partly to stop any further conversation and to indulge myself. When he started to pull away from me, I bit down softly onto his bottom lip, frowning, opening my eyes and allowing them to meet his. If I had expected Cavallone to look surprised at all, I would've been disappointed as the light dusting of red across his cheekbones were a subtle give away. "I was only going to give you a peck to see whether you'd hurt me or not, but all right. I can deal with this."

The loud breath I let out could have been a sigh or just the air I had been unconsciously holding in. "You started it."

"I guess it's necessary if I finish it, too?" He grinned, the smug tone reflected within the set of his lips.

"...I really should punch you."

"Oh, go ahead," he said with a laugh. "Just stack up the bruises already."

"You just need to learn when to be quiet," I announced, scowling.

Cavallone laughed openly, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before saying, "Yeah, yeah."

"If I'm going to have to put up with you in real life, I want to sleep peacefully." Otherwise it would have seemed as though I couldn't escape him, and that he was always there—as suffocated as I had felt in the beginning without knowing anything.

"I can't promise anything." He grinned. "You _will _sleep peacefully, but we'll just have more time to speak and... other things."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "You're assuming that's going to happen."

As he winked, I frowned further. "I'm not assuming, Kyouya."

"I refuse."

"I'm not going to try and woo you again, we both know how messy it was the first time."

"You'd probably end up in hospital if you tried it again." He grinned as we made eye contact, and whilst trying to be subtle, Cavallone reminded me where one of his hands were as it slipped down to just above my backside. "No, you _will _end up there."

His smile only got wider. "You're attractive when you're feisty, you know."

"Masochist," I accused.

**AN: **So that's the end of this story. I hope everything is clear (probably not, knowing how scatterbrained I am) and that there was actually any plot at all. Any plot holes? Most likely. I'm not really the type to plan ahead so most of this was made up on the spot. Sorry about the delay for this last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, feedback and anyone who's spoken to me and become my friend from outside of here! I only started this so I wouldn't write a load of smutty one-shots.


End file.
